A 'NotSo' New Beginning
by Thats-So-Alex
Summary: Sequel To 'A New Beginning'. Bella thinks she's got everything she'll ever need. But she soon starts to encounter new problems. Will everything work out in the end? AH, OOC. *Complete*
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight *Sob*. **

**Also Please Note This Is A Sequel. You May Want To Read 'A New Beginning' (If You Haven't Already) Before Starting This Story! **

A 'Not-So' New Beginning.

Preface:

"Ready Bella?" Alice looked at me and smiled.

"I-I think so." I thought I might throw up at any moment.

"Remember who's out there waiting for you."

"Uh-Huh." Edward was out there, waiting for me. I could do this, I had to do this. No. I _wanted _to do this. I wouldn't have agreed to this 6 months ago if I didn't want this.

Charlie walked up to me then and linked my arm with his.

"Ready Bells?"

"Please don't let me fall Dad." I whispered. He gripped my arm tighter.

"I won't honey." He looked at me. "You look beautiful Bella."

"Thanks." I whispered again. I didn't want my voice to break and for me to start crying. Alice would murder me if I did. I don't think dying today would be a very good idea.

"Bella?" Alice looked at me and walked forward to wrap her arms around me. "Good luck." She lent up and kissed me on my cheek. What was I doing? Taking an exam? "Just walk forward after me, Bella." I nodded. "You can do this, Bella."

The music started up then. Oh CrapCrapCrap!

I actually felt like my legs were about to give way I was so nervous. Was this worse than having a baby? I was still trying to decide.

Alice was the last person to go; all the others had already gone. All that was left was for me to go.

"Come on Bells." Charlie squeezed my arm and we started walking forward.

I could do this. Today was just the beginning.

**A/N: I FINALLY STARTED WRITING EVERYONE! WOOOOOP! :D Be On The Look Out. This Is Just To Get You All Excited! **

**Review Review Review! And Tell Me How Excited You Are! I Know I Am! And I'm The One Writing It! :D **


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Twilight. *Sigh* I Hate Saying That Edward Can Never Be Mine. *Starts To Cry***

A 'Not-So' New Beginning

Chapter One: Baby, just say Yes. 

_Previously: _

_Bella?" Edward looked at me and flashed his crooked smile. Oh don't do that! Now there's no – way I can say anything! "Will you marry me?"…_

_I whispered the one word that would change my life forever._

"_Yes." _

BPOV: 

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes _

Love Story – Taylor Swift.

* * *

"Yes." I felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest.

Edward let go of my hand and pulled the ring out of the box **(A/N: Picture on my profile)** and slid it onto the third finger of my left hand. He took my hand and linked his fingers with mine again.

Edward stood up and because our hands were linked I stood up as well.

I can't believe I had just gotten engaged. Some many different things were happening in my head at the moment, it was unreal.

"Thank you." Neither of us had said anything for a little while, so Edward talking made me jump a little bit. I lent forward and rested my head on his chest.

"You're welcome." I smiled and Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." Edward said as he kissed my hair.

"I love you too." Right now, I was definitely the happiest girl in the world. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" I lent back up and Edward was looking at me with a very worried look on his face.

"Nothing. My feet hurt."

"That's not nothing then is it?" He laughed slightly.

"Shut up!"

"Take your shoes off?"

"No. 'Cos then I'll get dirty feet." I laughed. "You're so cute." I lent up and kissed him.

"Thank you." He winked at me.

"Ugh!" I lent down and too my shoes off and threw them across the garden. "I don't _like _you!"

"Alice will kill you." Edward was trying to sound serious but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I don't _care. _My feet are never going to be the same!" I started to stomp off towards the house when I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist. "Sorry. I totally ruined the moment." Bella, you're such an idiot!

"No. You're cute when you're angry." He laughed and kissed my hair.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to get changed." I tried to walk forward but Edward wouldn't let go of me. "You need to let go."

"What would you do if I said no?" He kissed my neck.

"Ummm. My feet might freeze." I giggled. "The floor is cold, and since I threw my shoes over there somewhere I need to go inside." He let go and walked up the back yard and in the back door. It was dark inside so I switched the lights on and walked upstairs to my bedroom.

Alice would moan at me for taking my dress off but I couldn't care less. I wasn't going to put my sweats on though, because if I did that I might not actually live to have a wedding.

Wedding. I was actually going to get married. Woah. That got me thinking.

My Mom was going to go nuts at me! So was Charlie probably. Well, they would just have to accept that this was what I wanted. I smiled to myself, as I walked towards my wardrobe and pulled some jeans and blue sweater out.

I quickly got changed and walked out of the door and almost walked into Edward.

"What were you doing?" I folded my arms.

"Waiting. Why did you change?" He looked me over and I blushed.

"I just did. Why? Does it not look good?" He pulled me into his arms and kissed my hair.

"You look perfect. You always do."

I pulled back from his arms and reached up to kiss him again.

"I could say the exact same thing about you." I smiled. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket then; I took it out and noticed I had a text. I looked at the new message.

_Where the hell are you? We need DETAILS! Get your butt over here now!_

_LY! Alice. (: _

I put my phone back in my pocket and giggled.

"What?"

"Alice just texted me. She wants us to go over there." Alice was incredibly annoying but you couldn't help but love her.

"Let's go then." Edward took my hand and laced his fingers through mine.

We were almost at the front door when I realised I_ still _wasn't wearing any shoes. I let go of his hand and walked towards the bottom of the stairs where the shoes that Jess and Angela got me for my birthday were. I slipped them on and walked back towards the door.

"I forgot my shoes." I blushed. Again.

My phone buzzed again just as I was walking out of the front door. Alice texting me again no doubt. I look at the message.

_Why do you take so long? Rose and I are going crazy over here! HURRY UP! _

_Alice. (: _

What? No. Love you?

"Where's your car?" I stood in the driveway and turned round to ask Edward.

"Not here."

"I get to drive _my _car?" He laughed. "I don't have my keys." He threw them at me then and of course I didn't catch them. I bent down and picked them up and walked over towards my car. I climbed in and started the car. "I've missed you car." I patted the steering wheel. Edward laughed from beside me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"There's a reason I always drive you everywhere?" I pulled out of the driveway and drove along the road.

"Really?" I laughed. "It has something to do with my car's crappy heaters doesn't it?" Edward nodded. "Yeah, sorry." I blushed.

After about 15 minutes of driving we got to Edward's house and I stopped the car and climbed out. I hadn't even shut the door when Alice (with Rose followed closely behind) came running out of the house. Alice stopped right in front of me and threw her arms around me.

She let go and stepped back.

"What took you so long?" She looked at me. "And why have you changed?" I didn't even get a chance to say anything because Rose was hugging me next.

Alice squealed.

"What happened then?" Alice clapped her hands. I saw Edward just as he was walking into the house. I mouthed a quick 'Thanks' at him but he just winked at me. Idiot.

"You probably already know what happened." She squealed again.

"Let's see then." She grabbed my left hand and looked at my ring and squealed again. "Awww, Bella!" She threw her arms around me again.

"Let me see!" Rose looked at the ring next and threw her arms around me as well.

"What's with all the hugging tonight?"

"We're so happy for you!" Alice squealed again. "O-M-G! Bella?"

"Yes, Alice?" She stood in front of me and was pouting. I knew that pout. "What do you want?" I sighed.

"Pleaseeeeee let me help plan your wedding! Pleaseeeeee!" She started jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Do you even know how to plan a wedding, Ali?" Rose asked her.

"Well, no. But it can't be that hard!" She put her hands together like she was praying. "Pleaseeeeee Bella! Please, please, please!"

"Do I have to answer that now?"

"Yes." She answered almost immediately.

"Ummm." Alice looked too excited and I didn't want to say no. Why did I always have to feel so guilty all the time? "Maybe." I smiled.

"That's not an answer Bella!" Alice folded her arms and Rose laughed.

"Fine. You know I'll give in anyway." I started walking away. Alice came running up behind me and threw her arms around me.

"Thank you Bella! You won't regret this I swear!" She squealed again.

"I don't even know what's happening at the moment!"

"What do you mean?" Alice let go and came to stand in front of me.

"It happened like an hour ago and I'm still trying to let it all sink in!" She grabbed my hand and pulled up the steps and into the house. "What are you doing?" I whispered to her.

"Talking to you."

"Ali?" Rosalie called from behind. "What are you doing?"

"Just come on!" Alice kept pulling me behind her until we reached her bedroom; she pulled me and waited for Rose before shutting the door. "Now. Talk."

"About what?" I whispered.

"What did you mean by 'letting it all sink in'? Is this not what you want?"

"What are you on about?" I threw my hands up in the air. "I wouldn't have said yes if this wasn't what I wanted, would I?"

"She has a point Alice."

"Alice. I am in no way regretting this." I smiled. "This is what I want. I know that. You just have to let us take it slowly. Okay?"

"Of course Bella!" She came and hugged me again. "I really am happy for you."

"Me too!" Rose came and joined in the hug then.

"Squishing me." I choked.

"Sorry." They both let go then and we just started laughing.

"Are we going to watch Titanic or not then?"

"Do we actually have too?" Rose sighed.

"We can watch it tomorrow? The guys probably don't want to watch it anyway."

"Fine. I'll cry anyway." Alice laughed.

I started to walk out of Alice bedroom but was stopped by her standing in front of me.

"What are you doing?"

"Going." For a small person, she sure was fast!

"Where?"

"What is this? 20 Questions?" I laughed. "Just let me out Alice."

"Oooh!" She moved out of the way and I just walked past her. "Be careful!"

"Shut up!" I yelled back. "You're so annoying Alice."

"I heard that!" She called from behind the door.

"You were supposed to!"

"Whatever Bella." I heard her laugh from her bedroom, but I just kept walking. How could one person by so annoying?

"Why are you two arguing? What did Alice do now?" Edward came up behind me.

"Don't do that! Unless you _want _me to have a heart attack!" He came and stood in front of me.

"Sorry."

"You don't need to say sorry." I stood up on my tip-toes and kissed him.

"Why were you arguing with Alice?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his bedroom.

"We weren't. Alice was just being mean." I sniffed. "No. She was just being annoying."

"I heard that _again _Bella!"

"How?" I called through the door.

"I have super-sonic hearing!" She giggled. I opened the door and she was stood outside.

"Super sonic hearing, huh Alice?"

"Dang! You weren't supposed to find me!"

"I worry about you Alice. I really, really do."

"Thanks Bella. Love you too!" She skipped away so I shut the door.

"What did she do?" Edward asked from behind me.

"Nothing. She was just being annoying. I know she means well." I smiled and was going to say something else but I couldn't as Edward was suddenly kissing me.

I guess whatever I was going to say could wait.

**A/N: First Chapter For You All! (: How Amazing! **

**And OMG! The Amount Of Reviews And Story Alerts And Other Stuff I Got JUST For The Preface! You Guys All Deserve Medals! *Hands Out Medals* There You Go! (: **

**Sooo. I Hope You Like This. Sorry It Took So Long. I Was Stuck On What To Write And I Wanted It To Be Just Right! (: **

**So. Review And Let Me Know What You Think! I Hope You Are All As Excited As Me For This To Start! **

**OMG! Amazing News! I Got A Team Edward T-Shirt Today! And I'm Wearing It Right Now! :D It's The Most AMAZING THING IN THE WORLD! I LOVE IT! :D Just Thought You Should All Know! It's Actually Not That Amazing. Well I Think It Is. But You Know! **

**Also. If You Think Of Any Songs To Go With The Story Please Tell Me! I Need Them For Chapters! (: Thankies! **

**Cyril Is Currentley Holidaying In The Bahama's (Alright For Some.) But He Will Be Back To Start Bugging You All To Review Soon! (: **

**Sooo. REVIEW! (Pretty Please?)**


	3. Chapter Two

A 'Not-So' New Beginning.

Chapter Two: Dream.

_Whoa-oh  
Your thoughts are gonna pick me up  
Do you know  
it's good to feel too much?_

Oh, you've got my head in the clouds  
Oh, you've got me thinking out loud  
The more you dream about me, the more that I believe  
That nothing's ever out of reach, so dream, dream, dream

**Dream – Miley Cyrus. (Expect A Lot Of Miley Cyrus / Hannah Montana / Taylor Swift Songs As These! (: )**

Bella POV: 

Everything about this weekend had been so perfect already. Okay, so Friday can't really be counted but it was still perfect.

We still hadn't told anybody else. In other words, my Mom nor Charlie knew. Well, I didn't think Charlie knew. I didn't want people at school to find out either. That would just cause to much commotion.

I still had to talk to Edward about that before we went to school on Monday.

Right now I was sitting on the couch at my house with Leo. It was raining outside. Again. So Leo was just watching something on the TV. I wasn't paying an attention, just freaking out about having to tell my Dad, that I was getting married to someone I had known for about 6 months. Ooh, this was going to go down a treat.

Worst thing was, Edward had abandoned me. Actually abandoned me. Telling me he had something 'else to do'. I was pretty hacked off at the time, but maybe it would be better if a told Charlie on my own.

Who am I kidding? I'll be lucky if he doesn't shoot me.

"Hey Bells." Charlie sat down in the armchair opposite the couch. "How come you're here?" Thanks for the welcome there Dad.

"I came to see Leo and I have something I need to talk to you about." My heart took off beating in double time now. I had kept my left hand hidden but something on Charlie's face told me he knew something was up.

"Really?" I could tell he was trying not to smile. Okay, what was going on? Did he know something he wasn't telling me? Or was I just being incredibly paranoid.

The answer to that was both. He did know something, and I was being paranoid.

I tried to control my breathing. It wasn't really working.

"Edward and I are gonna get married Dad." I stopped breathing to calculate his reaction. Leo was too busy watching the TV to know what was going on. Not that he would know what getting married meant. I doubt.

"I know." Charlie smiled at me.

"I know that…" I stopped. "Hang on a minute. What do you mean you know?"

"One. I'm not stupid Bells. I knew something was going on. Two. I have known this was coming for a _long _time now. And three. Edward asked me if it was okay for him to ask you." He smiled again. I don't think I had ever seen my Dad smile as much as he had in the past 5 minutes.

"You…what?" This was not the reaction I had been expecting at all.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you Bells. How could I be? I see how happy you are. If this is what you really want then I'm not going to stop you being happy."

"Really?" I let out a big sigh. "Wow."

"Just make sure this is what you really want Bells."

"I know this is what I want Dad. I know that it's not been very long but I'm _so _happy." I smiled. Truly smiled. My weekend just got better. "I'm just not looking forward to telling Mom." I grimaced. Charlie laughed. "It's not funny Dad. I thought you were going to shoot me. Mom will definitely shoot me."

"It will be fine Bells." He stood up and walked away.

"Momma?" I forgot that I had my arm wrapped around Leo and he was almost asleep against me.

"Yeah, baby? What's up?"

"What were you talking to Grandpa about?" Ah, so he was listening. "Was it about you and Edward?"

"Yeah it was baby."

"Are you getting married Momma?" He sat up and looked at me.

"Yeah, baby. We are." I still don't think he knew what it meant. Leo grinned at me and settled back against my side.

"Now we can be a family Momma." I had to stop myself from crying at Leo saying that. I kissed the top of his head.

"That's the whole idea baby."

I heard the front door open and then close. I guess Charlie had gone somewhere. Work maybe. I don't know.

"Momma?"

We were still on the couch but Leo had put 'Cars' in the DVD player so we were watching that at the moment.

"Yes, Leo?"

"Does this mean I can start calling Edward, Daddy all the time now?" I took in a breath. I should have seen this coming.

"You'll have to ask Edward that won't you?"

"Ask me what?" I gasped.

"Stop doing that!" Edward came and sat next to me.

"Sorry." He kissed the top of my head.

"Where did you come from?"

"The front door." He smiled.

"Haha."

"What did you need to ask me?" He put his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Leo wanted to ask you something."

"Oh. Leo?"

"Yeah?" He turned round to look at us.

"What did you need to ask me?" Edward smiled at him.

"Momma said that you are getting married." He sounded confused, I might have to explain what it is later. "Can I start calling you 'Daddy' all the time now?"

Edward looked at me and I nodded with my head still against his shoulder.

"Sure." Edward grinned at Leo.

"Yay!" Leo smiled. "I told you Momma." I laughed.

He went back to watching his film.

"How did it go earlier?" I sat up.

"Better than I expected. I'm still alive. Which is a bonus. But you have to explain something."

"Really?" Edward smiled.

"He already knew. So I made a complete fool out of myself. And that's your fault." I folded my arms.

"It's not my fault! I took precautions! He kissed my head again. "It went okay then?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "I just have to tell my Mom now. I'm not looking forward to that." I sighed.

"That will be fine as well."

"I hope so."

After 'Cars' had finished on the DVD player. Leo made me watch 'The Lion King'. Which of course I cried at. Stupid Disney. But then he got bored so he put 'Cars' back in the DVD player.

"Baby, are you not bored of it yet?"

Leo looked at me as if I was insane, or I was speaking a different language.

He shook his head. "Why Momma? Shall I turn it off?"

"No! I was just asking baby. Don't worry."

He went and sat in front of the TV and watched it mesmerized. How one person can watch one film so many times it beyond me.

Charlie got home a little while later. We were still on the couch, looking slightly cozy. Well more than slightly. But I wasn't moving. Charlie can put up with that.

"Told your Mom yet Bells?" He smiled at me as he walked into the living room.

"No. I'm not in the mood to get yelled at down the phone right now. I'll call her tomorrow." I sighed. Edward squeezed my side.

"Make sure you do."

"I will." I smiled at him to confirm my promise. I knew I would have to call my Mom at some point. This was sure to be extra fun.

Leo turned his film off and let Charlie watch the TV after that. Bless him.

I went upstairs to go and find my cell phone a little while later and sure enough I had 3 messages. All from Alice. One was sent 2 minutes ago and the last one had been sent 3 hours ago. The newest one said:

_Where are you? We are supposed to be watching Titanic. _

_Get your butt over here. _

_Pretty please? _

_LY! (: _

Edward was behind me suddenly. I don't know how he always managed to sneak up on me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Alice?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "We agreed we would watch Titanic today. And she's wondering where I am." I spun round and went up on my tip-toes to kiss Edward quickly.

"That sounds like Alice." He smiled. "Shall we go then?"

"You're not going to watch Titanic are you?"

"No. Like I would put myself through that kind of torture." I slapped him lightly on the arm. "I'll take you there though."

"Thank you." I walked back downstairs and went to say good bye to Charlie and Leo while Edward waited by the Front Door.

"I'm going now Dad."

"See you later." He called without taking his eyes off the TV.

"You be okay with Leo?"

"Sure."

"Bye Leo." He came running up to me and hugged my leg. I bent down to his height and kissed his forehead. "Be good. I love you."

"I love you too Momma." I hugged him quickly again before standing up and walking towards the front door. I never seemed to spending enough time with Leo recently. I felt like I was neglecting him.

Was I becoming a terrible Mom? I shuddered at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Edward must have noticed.

"Nothing." My voice broke at the end though. "Don't worry about it."

Twenty Minutes later we pulled up by Edward's house and Alice was sitting on the steps by the front door. Of course.

I got out of the car and she came bounding over.

"You took your time." She folded her arms and pouted. "I bet it was all your fault." She glared at Edward.

He came and kissed me quickly before going inside. He didn't even speak to Alice.

"I forgot. And I was spending time with Leo." I walked past her but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Sorry."

"Sorry Alice. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"It's okay." She smiled.

"Hey Bella! You're here! Can we watch it now?" Rose came and stood my the front door. "I need yumminess!" We all giggled together and then went into the living room.

Alice set up the movie and we all sat down and started watching it.

"Yay!" Alice squealed. I just laughed.

This was going to be a long evening.

**A/N: OhMyGosh! Sorry It's Been So Long Guys! I Feel Terrible! I Really Do! But Here Is Chapter Two. For You All! (: **

**24 Reviews Already?! WOW! :D I Am THRILLED! Can We Get It Up To 35 Before The Next Chapter?! That Would Be AWESOME! :D**

**OMEEEEEEEEEEEE! :D DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW MOON TRAILER?! HOW AMAZING WAS IT?! I Actually Stopped Breathing. It Was Wow. Where The Feck Is November Already?! **

**OMEEEEEE (Again.) I Saw 'The Hannah Montana' Movie The Other Day. It's AMAZING! I Know That Most Of You Won't Like Hannah Montana But It Was Soooo Good! I Cried! (A Lot! Haha.) **

**Can I Just Give You All A Warning? In Some Later Chapters They May Be Some Language. If People Have A Problem With This Please Let Me Know And I Will Try And Not Use Swearing Or Other Rude Words! (Hehe.) **

**I Replied To Almost Every Single Review For The First Chapter! (: Thank You To Everybody Who's Reviewing And Adding This To Their Favourites And So On! (: **

**The Drama Is Soon Approaching.... Dun Dun Dunnnnn! (Dramatic Effect There!) I Thought Up And AMAZING Idea In My Maths Exam Today. Obviously I Had Finished So I Was Just Brainstorming. Lmso. **

**Anyway, Sorry For The Long Author's Note. Review Please! And Song Ideas Would Be Nice If Anybody Can Give Me Any! **

**CLICKKKKK MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! (Uh Oh. Look Who Has Returned. Please Click Him Before He Gets Even Worse! :D) **

**LY ALL! **

**CLICKKKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Click It Already!) **


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: You Know It All Already. I Don't Own Twilght. Blah Blah Blah. **

A 'Not-So' New Beginning.

Chapter Three: A Whole New World. 

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you

**A Whole New World – Theme Song from Aladdin. **

Edward POV:

I was still trying to get my head around the fact that Bella had agreed to marry me. How could one word mean so much?

I had thought first of all that everything had gone to fast and that maybe she would say no. That's what I had thought about waiting, but then I decided that now was a better time than any.

I didn't know when Bella was going to want to actually get married. I wasn't in any kind of hurry either. Just being able to call her my Fiancée made me smile every time I thought about it.

I was watching her sleep at the moment. She was so beautiful. Was it possible that I was one of the luckiest people alive? Yes, it was most certainly was.

Alice & Rosalie had ambushed Bella earlier and made her watch the stupid boat movie again. Titanic or whatever it's called. Bella wanted to watch it but still, Alice was beginning to annoy.

Beginning to annoy was an understatement. Alice had been annoying me from the moment she could talk.

Titanic is a _long _film. It just drags on and on. How could one film about a stupid boat sinking take that long?

The boat leaves and then it sinks. Big deal.

Bella had finally come upstairs at around midnight. She looked like she had been crying a lot. Which she probably had. It was adorable that it made her cry though.

She couldn't understand why the film couldn't just have a happy ending. I tried to explain that maybe the film wouldn't have been so famous if everything had worked out. Bella didn't agree.

"You were watching me again weren't you?" Bella mumbled sleepily.

I laughed softly. "How did you guess?"

"I know you too well now." She laughed quietly.

"You should go back to sleep, love."

"Mm. What time is it?"

"8am."

"Really?" She opened her eyes again. "How long have you been watching me?" Bella narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Not long." It was true. I hadn't been awake long myself.

"Oh." She yawned. "I'm glad I'm awake anyway."

"Why?" I had my arms wrapped around her and she was facing away from me. I bent down and kissed the top of her head. She shivered slightly. I smiled to myself.

"'Cos we have to talk." Hang on. Talk? About what?

"About what?" My voice was thick with concern. If I noticed Bella would have as well.

She tried to turn around but she couldn't so I dropped my arms and she turned round to face me.

"It's nothing bad. Don't be so worried." She kissed me lightly.

"Okay…" I still wasn't convinced.

"I was just worried about school on Monday." Since when did Bella worry about school?

"Why?" Then it clicked. "You're worried about what people are going to think aren't you?" I almost whispered. She nodded and then blushed.

"Sorry." I put one finger under her chin and pulled her face up so she had to look at me.

"Why are you sorry?" She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Because I thought it might make you mad. Or sad."

"Bella?" She opened her eyes and looked at me. "I could never be mad at you. Unless you kill somebody." She laughed, but it didn't sound real. "Listen. If you don't want people to know that's fine. I was worried about it as well." That made her listen.

"You were?" Her voice shot up a little bit higher. I nodded. "I didn't know that you would be." She grabbed my hand and wound her fingers with mine, I squeezed her hand. "I'll still wear it. I'll just put it on my necklace. Then I know that I still have it." She reached up and kissed me again.

"That sounds like a good idea." I smiled. Bella groaned. "What?"

"I have to call my Mom today." She put her free hand over her face. I took her hand and moved it.

"It will be okay."

"I don't know. Maybe. I'm still worried though. I don't want to do it over the phone. But I can't wait until I see her again before I tell her." She smiled. "I could always tell her to come and visit and then be like 'So Mom, you know I'm getting married today. Just thought you should know.'" She giggled at the end.

"I think that would be even worse, love."

"There were something else I wanted to do."

"Really?"

"Mmm-Hmm." She reached up to kiss me, again. I got very caught up in the moment.

Bella POV:

I was stood in my kitchen staring at the phone. Edward was standing behind me.

"Are you just going to stand there looking at the phone all day?"

"Sssh! I'm thinking!"

"Oh."

It was almost 3pm here already. Today had gone too fast again. It would be about the same time in Phoenix still.

"You know maybe it's getting too late to call her." I started to walk away from the phone but Edward stood in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella." He looked at me. "Call her. Please?" He smiled his irresistible crooked smile at me.

"You know I'll say yes now."

"Thank you." He kissed my forehead. I stepped out from his grip and walked back towards the phone. I climbed up on the work surface and grabbed the phone and dialled my Mom's number.

Please don't be home, please don't be home. I was chanting this to myself the whole time it was ringing.

"Hello?" My Mom spoke down the phone. Darn it!

"Hey Mom."

"Bella!" She squealed. "It's so good to hear your voice baby. I miss you."

"I miss you too Mom." I smiled. I looked over at Edward who was standing in the doorway, looking utterly perfect if might add. He smiled encouragingly at me.

"How are you, baby?"

"I'm good. How about you?"

"Good. How's Leo?"

"He's good Mom." I sighed.

"Is there something wrong baby?" She sounded worried. Typical Mom.

"No. I just have to tell you something." I heard her take a breath in.

"Bella?" She whispered. "Please tell me you aren't having another baby."

"NO!" I squealed. "No Mom! That isn't it. I swear." I looked at Edward and just snickered. He looked at me confusedly. I just shook my head.

"I was going to say." She stopped obviously to think about something quickly, and then she breathed in. "How are things going with Edward then?" I smiled.

"Really really great Mom. That's what I wanted to talk to you about actually."

"Oh?" She realised something then. "_Oh._" She sighed. "I should have known this was coming I suppose."

"I haven't even told you!"

"You're getting married aren't you?" Shit. Was the woman physic or something?

"Yeah Mom." I sighed. "Are you mad?"

"Oh Bella honey! Of course not! How could I be mad?"

"Aren't you worried?"

"Are you worried?"

"No but…"

"Then I'm not. Bella honey, you won't make the same mistake I made. You've always been good at making the right choices. But once you get something in your head then isn't any changing that decision." I could hear the smile in her voice. "If anything I'm very, very proud of you honey. And so happy."

"Thank you Mom. I know this is what I want." I smiled hugely.

"When is it then?"

"I don't know yet Mom. We haven't gotten that far yet." I laughed.

"Well let me know okay baby?"

"Of course Mom."

"Say hi to Leo for me."

"I will Mom. Bye. Thank you."

"I love you honey."

"I love you too Mom." I hung up the phone and swung my legs off the counter and jumped down.

I literally ran at Edward and he wrapped his arms around me.

"It went well then?" He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Better than I ever thought."

That was all that mattered. If life could get any more perfect than it was right now I would be very surprised.

**A/N: This Isn't As Long. Sorry. There's A Lot Of Speech Though, And That Seemed Like A Good Place To Stop It! **

**I Know I Didn't Get To 35 Reviews But I t Too 31! :D I Was Dead Happy! (: But I Had To Write Today.**

**I Had THREE Exams Today. THREE!!!! Two Of Them Were Direcetly After Each Other And They Were Both 1 Hour And A Half So That Was THREE HOURS! And It Was All Essay Writing. I Still Cannot Feel My Hand. It's Just Numb. **

**So You Guys Are Lucky I Wrote Today! :D **

**Anyway. I Hope You Liked It. The Drama Is Soon Approaching. But I Was Wondering If You Want Me To Right The Phone Call From Edward's POV? He Can Only Hear Bella's Part Obviously. I Could Try It. Writing Edward's POV In This Chapter Was Really Hard This Time Though! **

**I Got Some Bright Yellow Nail Polish Today. It's AWESOME! :D **

**My Cat Is Sat On My Lap With My Typing This. This Is Her Saying Hi: ghhnjgbfgv (Translation: Squeak Was Here.)**

**She Is Going To Encourage You To Review Today Instead Of Cyril. **

**fgtnjmbhvgfcdfcfgbhmkl;/'/'.l. (Translation: Please Review My Mummy's Story! :D) **

**Squeak Told You, Now Get Doing It, Pretty Please?! (: **


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: You Know The Drill. Edward Is Only Mine In My Dreams. ;) **

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To Frances For My AMAZING Birthday Scrapbook She Made Me. It Is Truly Wonderful, Just Like You. I Love You Too Peices! :D **

A 'Not-So' New Beginning.

Chapter Four: Crazier.

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling  
And I, I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier._

**Crazier – Taylor Swift (From 'The Hannah Montana Movie') **

Bella POV:

I was ecstatic ay having my Mom be okay with me marrying Edward. I had been so worried about telling her and now it was all okay. I didn't have to worry anymore.

Well, I didn't have to worry about that anyway. I still had the whole 'Danny situation' to sort out, and I didn't know how the hell I was going to do it.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" Edward and I were sitting on the couch now and I was almost asleep leaning against him. He was a pretty good pillow.

"Are you asleep?" He laughed at the end.

"No." I yawned then though. "I'm just tired I guess. But I'm always tired. It's nothing new." I sighed and sat up but Edward kept his arm around me.

"What's wrong?"

"You worry _way _too much. It's going to make you grey." I giggled imagining that. "So please stop worrying so much."

"I'm just worried about you." He kissed the top of my head.

"I know. I'm just worrying unnecessarily I expect."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now. I will though. Promise."

"You know I'll be here." He lent down and kissed me softly.

"I know." I smiled.

"Momma! Momma!" Leo came bounding in the living room then. "Guess what?" He jumped onto the couch and sat next to me with a huge smile on his face.

"What Leo?" I tried to sound excited, it didn't really work though.

"We went to the Zoo!"

"We?"

"Grandpa and me." Oh. On a Sunday? Zoos are open on a Sunday? Where's the nearest Zoo to here anyway?

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" He looked at me like I was stupid. "You would have liked it as well Momma. They had Lions and Tigers!"

"Wow!" I laughed.

"Hey kids." Charlie walked into the living room and sat down in the chair opposite.

"The zoo?"

"He was bored. Why is that not okay?" Charlie sounded worried.

"No. Seems like he had a good time. I'm just wondering where the nearest Zoo is?"

"Seattle."

"You drove all the way to Seattle?!" My voice went up an octave. Edward squeezed my side. "He'll sleep tonight."

"Forks is too small to have its own Zoo." Charlie laughed.

"Well, yeah. But I didn't know you'd go all the way to Seattle!" My voice was still pretty high, I had to quiet down a little bit. "I rang Mom up earlier."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…" I stopped to try and think about what to say next. "She's really happy which is surprising."

"Really?" Charlie looked angry now. I guess he had been counting on my Mom to be the one to put her foot down. Haha!

"Yeah. She kinda guessed though. She thought it was something else that I was telling her though." I smiled remembering. I heard Edward laugh quietly beside me. I had told him that my Mom thought I had been pregnant again, for some reason he'd found it pretty funny. I don't know why. I elbowed him in the ribs for laughing just then.

"Ow."

"Serves you right." I whispered back.

"What did she think it was?"

"She thought I was pregnant again." I blushed.

"You're not are you?" Charlie glared at Edward then.

"NO!" My voice shot up an octave higher this time. "Of course not!"

"Oh." Charlie looked back at me and smiled apologetically. "Sorry Bells."

"That's fine." I realised it was kinda late now. I didn't know it had been so long since I had phoned my Mom. I should really phone Krissie and everybody as well. I couldn't be bothered to do that now.

I had actually been neglecting my friends back in Phoenix a lot since we moved here. I hadn't spoken to Krissie since Christmas. Woah. That was bad. I'll ring her tomorrow.

I started wondering if I should phone Danny and tell him as well. I don't think he really had the right to know though. It didn't concern him and would probably only make him madder at me.

--

I put Leo to bed at about 7.30pm. I was sitting on my bed afterwards in my Pyjamas (I guess it was just habit to put them on at this time now.) thinking about everything.

"Bella?" I heard Edward outside the door.

"You can come in. Just be quiet." I giggled quietly as he tried to walk quietly into the room but didn't really succeed.

"What's so funny?" He sat down next to me.

"You are." I giggled again. I sighed after I had finished giggling. I wasn't really in any sort of mood at the moment.

"What's wrong, love?" I sat up against the headboard on my bed; I forgot I had been lying down.

"I'm just, worried."

"And you say _I _worry too much." Edward came and sat next to me and I moved closed and snuggled into him.

"It's not funny." I frowned.

"What's worrying you?" He took my hand and wove his fingers through mine.

"Everything." I whispered. He didn't say anything, he just squeezed my hand. "I'm such a depressive person. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Bella." He pulled our intertwined hands up and kissed my hand. "Do you want to try and refine 'everything'?"

"I'm just…" I sighed. "Worried about what to do about Danny, worried about going to College next year. Worried about everything." I could feel the tears about to spill over. _Keep your cool Bella. _It wasn't that easy to do.

"It will all be okay, love." Edward lent down and kissed my forehead. "We can sort it out. You know we can."

"I know." I smiled but I don't think it turned out like a real smile. "Thank you." I lent up and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

"You should really go home you know." Edward looked at me with a hurt expression on his face.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No!" I whisper shouted. "Of course not! It's just you never spend any time with your Family anymore. They must be missing you." I looked down at our joined hands.

"My Mom misses me. But I'm there quite a lot of the time."

"Maybe we should just move in together." I regretted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth.

"What?" Crap. Shit. Fuck. **(A/N: Sorry!) **

"I-I" That was a response and a half. Way to go Dipshit!

"Sssh" Edward put a finger against my lips.

"Sorry." I murmured against it.

"Do you…Do you want to do that?" He whispered.

"I-I-I don't know." I stuttered. _What is wrong with you? _"I think that maybe we should just wait until we go to College. Maybe?"

"Do you not want to live with me then?" He was trying to make a joke out of it now.

"No. I'm just marrying you to get to all your money. Of course I do you fool! Everything has gone so fast already. I just think that moving in together might just make it go over the edge." Please don't be mad, please don't be mad.

"I think your right, love."

"You do?" My voice went a little bit high then. Oops.

"Yeah." He kissed my forehead again. "Have you decided when you want the wedding to be then?" Edward looked at me and smiled.

"I was thinking August but I don't know. I suppose I need to talk to Alice." I laughed. "I want us to be married before September though. If that's okay with you." I blushed.

"I'm happy with whatever you decide Bella."

"Good." I smiled.

Had everything just been decided? I think so.

We spent the next two hours or so just talking about lots of things. It was nice to just talk. We hadn't done that in a long time. We brainstormed ideas about the wedding a little bit and College. It was really, really nice.

I don't remember falling asleep but I must have.

_I didn't recognise where I was, but on closer inspection it looked like a court room. What was I doing here? _

"_Silence!" Talk about crabby. Hehe, the judge looked funny. _

_Hang on. Judge? Why the hell was I here? _

"_The verdict had been decided on regards of the living arrangements on Leo Swan." Somebody from I guess the Jury walked up to the Judge and handed him a piece of paper. "Leo will reside in permanent residence with his father, Daniel Smith." _

_He banged his little hammer thingy on the desk. "Case closed." _

_What? No. Leo can't leave me. _

I sat bolt up right in my bed and felt the tears running down my cheeks.

"Bella?" Edward looked at me. "Bella what's wrong?"

"Please don't let Leo get taken away from me Edward." I found him and lay against him, letting the tears spill over.

"Why do you think that would ever happen, love?"

"I dreamt that Leo got made to live with Danny. Please don't ever let that happen." I was almost in hysterics now.

"Sssh." Edward stroked my hair. "That will never happen. Please calm down. It was only a dream, love." He kissed the top of my head.

"I know. S-Sorry."

"It's okay." He hugged me tighter and I eventually stopped crying.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. I whispered. I didn't know what his reply was; I was asleep before I could find out.

**A/N: Sorry If The Chapter Was Crappy. I Wanted To Update. I Have SERIOUS Writer's Block At The Moment. It's SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Also, Sorry If The Dream Was A Bit Off, I Don't Know If They Use Jury's When You Have A Custody Battle Thingy. I Was Guessing! **

**I'm Like Addicted To Cascada's New Song. Has Anyone Heard It? It's AMAZING! I Love It! :D But I'm Also Still Addicted To Taylor Swift's Album And The Hannah Montana Movie Soundtrack! :D Lmso. **

**Anyway. Please Review. :) It Will Make Me Happy. 41 Reviews?! WOW! You Guys Are Amazing! Can We Get It Up To 50 For The Next Chapter?! **

**Also, People Are Reading And Not Reviewing. So Many Of You Have Subscribed. Please Just Click The Button And Leave Me A Little Review Even If It's Just To Say "I Read The Chapter!" Or "I Loved The Chapter" Or Even If You Didn't Like It! Pleaseeeeeee! *Bats Eyelashes* How Can You Resist That? **

**I'm Not Sure If It's Cyril Putting You Off Of Reviewing. If It Is Then I Will Make Him Take Early Retirement! Haha! **

**I Almost Put Myself Through The Torture Of Watching The New Moon Trailer Again Today. But I Decided Against It. It Just, It Makes My Heart Beat Double Time Just Thinking About It! :D *Faints* **

**Anyway. Please Review! :D I Give Out Virtual Cookies To Anybody That Reviews! :D You Know You Want The Cookies!!!! :D **


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: If You Don't Know By Now You Never Will. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! *Sob***

A 'Not-So' New Beginning.

Chapter Five: Amazed.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you._

_  
_Bella POV:

I was pretty shaken up after my dream that I had last night. That's exactly the kinda thing I needed just before I go back to school, isn't it?

I woke up on Monday morning, alone. Huh, that was weird. Hadn't Edward been here last night?

I rolled over but rolled onto something. A piece of paper? This was starting to sound like 'Alice in Wonderland' I was going to end up in some magical world next.

I looked at the folded piece of paper and unfolded it.

_Just gone home, you were sleeping. _

_I'll come and pick you up for school later. _

_I love you. _

_xxxx_

He didn't need to sign it; it couldn't have been from anybody else. How cute was that?!

Edward still never failed to amaze me.

I got out of bed and found some clothes to wear before going to the bathroom. I quickly showered, got dressed into a pair of light blue denim jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt, and put my hair up into a ponytail before going back into my bedroom to get some shoes.

Leo must have been downstairs already, he wasn't in his bed. He normally woke up before me anyway. Unless he was really tired.

I found some black ballet flats and slipped them on before going downstairs to get some breakfast. I walked into the kitchen to find another piece of paper on the table. What was this, leave notes for Bella day or something? I unfolded that one and looked at it.

_Gone to work, taken Leo with me. _

_You were sleeping, hope you wake up in time for school._

_See you later, _

_Charlie and Leo. _

I had to read it twice before I took in what it was saying. Crap, what was the time?

I looked at the little clock on the oven and saw it was 7.55am. Crap. I really needed to get a better alarm clock, one that actually woke me up in the mornings.

I quickly downed a glass of orange juice and stuffed half a cereal bar into my mouth when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted. I knew who it would be anyway.

"Late, again?" Edward came up beside me and pulled me into a hug.

"No?" I said it like a question. He just laughed. Ugh, Bella you are such an _idiot! _

"We have to go."

"Do we have to?" I really wasn't in the mood for school.

"Yes, we don't have long left of school anyway. It will all be over soon."

"Whatever. It's still school." I pulled back from the hug and ran upstairs and quickly brushed my teeth. Just as I was putting my toothbrush back by the sink I noticed the ring on my left hand. Crap, I was supposed to move that.

I slid it off my finger and quickly undid the necklace that I always wear around my neck and put the ring through it and did the clasp up.

Sorted.

I ran back downstairs and grabbed my school bag.

"Ready?" Edward was waiting by the front door.

"I suppose." We walked out to the Volvo and he opened the door for me. "How can you be so upbeat?" He looked at me confusedly.

"What do you mean?" He started driving off then.

"It's Monday and it's 8am. I just don't get how you can be so awake." I smiled.

"It's called Caffeine, Bella."

"Haha." We pulled up at school and it started to rain. Great, my Monday morning just got a whole lot better.

"Bella?" Edward opened the car door. "You have to get out of the car, love."

"It's raining!" I complained. He smiled his crooked smile at me so then I obviously complied. Seriously, he could ask me to kill somebody and then smile at me like that and I would do it.

"Bella!" I turned around to see Jess coming towards us.

"I'll see you later, love." Edward kissed me softly before walking away.

"Bye." It was too late. Damn that dazzling.

"Hey Bella!" Jess came up to me and hugged me.

"Hiya." I hugged her back. "Hey Angela." I smiled.

"Hey."

"How was _your _valentine's day then Bella?" Jess giggled. I blushed.

"Good thank you." I smiled.

"Are you going to tell us what happened then?" Jess folded her arms and tried to look all serious but it didn't work.

"You have to promise you won't tell anybody else."

"Promise." Jess and Angela both said at the same time. Angela was standing next to Jess now.

"Good." I found my necklace and took it out from underneath my jacket and held it up so they could see the ring.

"OhMyGod!" Jess squealed in a very high-pitched way. "No _way!_ He proposed?!" She almost shouted the last part.

"Sssh!" I put my finger over my lips.

"Oh, sorry." She whispered. "Aw, Bella! That's fantastic! Congratulations!"

"That's so cute! Congrats Bella." Angela agreed with Jess.

"Tell us everything, Bella!" Jess demanded.

"We have class" To back me up the bell rang then.

"So? We can ditch it's only one or two lessons. Coming Ange?"

"I suppose." Angela looked uncomfortable not agreeing to go to class.

"Should we really ditch?"

"Stop being a wuss. I want to know _everything._"

"Fine." Jess started leading the way towards the back of the school; we were actually headed towards the forest.

"It's raining Jess." Angela pointed out. "We'll get wet if we hang out here for two hours."

"Oh, good point. Where shall we go then?"

"Where's your car?"

"Over the back of the parking lot. Why?" Jess sounded confused.

"Why don't we just sit in there?"

"Good thinking Bella."

"I'm not just a pretty face." I giggled. **(A/N: Sorry, that's one of my favourite sayings at the moment!)**

We made our way to Jess' car and got in. The car was pretty hidden by some trees and stuff, so you couldn't really see it from the school. Not that they did anything. People got caught ditching all the time and they would just get told not to do it again.

"Spill, Bella." Jess demanded again. I was sat in the back seat of Jess' car and her and Angela were in the front seats. The heating was on so we didn't get cold.

"I got abducted by Alice on Friday morning and she made me do all the 'Barbie-Bella' stuff."

"Is the story Bella…" I interrupted, Jess.

"Sssh! Let me finish!" She didn't say anything else so I carried on. "I had been dreading Valentine's 'cos it had always been a really crappy day for me and plus I had no idea what to expect. I hate surprises so I was a bit wary." I smiled, remembering. "Anyway, she took me back to my house and the back yard had been totally transformed, candles were everywhere and the tree at the bottom had been covered in twinkly-lights, like the ones you get at Christmas."

"Aww." Jess and Angela chorused together.

"Anyway, we spent a little bit of time just like hugging and stuff and then he did this whole speech thing about how he already knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me and even though we've only been together a short time how it all felt right and stuff. And then…" I sighed. "He got on one knee and asked me to marry him."

"Aww! That's just adorable! You said 'Yes' obviously."

"No, Jess. I stole the ring after I said 'No.' Of course I said Yes!" I smiled.

"I'm so happy for you Bella!" Angela lent forward from the front seat and hugged me as best she could.

"Have you set a date yet?"

"Sometime in August, we talked about it last night." I smiled. "I was wondering if I could ask you two something."

"Yeah…?" Jess looked confused again.

"Would you be Bridesmaids?"

"Would we?" Jess squealed. "Are you kidding? I'd love too!"

"Me too Bella. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I smiled again.

We spent the rest of the two lessons that we ditched just talking about wedding stuff and college and other things.

I also mentioned about what I was going to do about Danny briefly. It seemed like so long ago that I had talked to Jess and Angela, even though it was only last Thursday that I saw them.

"What are you going to do?" Jess asked.

"I have no idea."

"My Mom and Dad got divorced when I was like 10, and they ended up going to court over who was going to get me and my Brother." Jess explained. **(A/N: Jess now has a brother and her parents are now divorced.) **

"Oh. I don't really want to have to go to court."

"It might not. I guess you have to go see a Lawyer and see what they say. That's what my Mom did." I just nodded. "Don't worry Bella. It will all be okay. There's no way that Danny will get Leo. He's been with you for too long." She smiled at me.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Jess looked at the clock on her car. "It's lunch time. We better go."

Had it been two hours already? Wow.

--

It was the end of school and I was walking to Edward's car when Alice and Rosalie caught up with me.

"Did you tell anybody?" Alice asked me.

"I told Jess and Angela."

"Cool."

"I had something I wanted to ask you two anyway."

"Really?" Alice's face broke out into a big smile.

"Would you be bridesmaids?" I kept my voice so no-one heard and Alice just squealed and threw her arms around my neck.

"Of course Bella!" Rosalie joined in the hug.

"Me too Bella. Thank you." I hugged them both back.

"You're welcome. I asked Jess and Angela earlier as well. Sorry I didn't ask you two first."

"It's fine. How many are you having? Do you even know when you're having it yet?" Alice was going to keep asking questions but I butted in.

"Um. I was going to ask Krissie as well and probably in August."

"AUGUST?" Alice shouted. A few people turned around to look at her as they were on the way to their cars. "You can plan a wedding in…" She counted the months on her fingers. "6 months. Are you crazy?"

"If you help we probably could…" I smiled.

"Really?" Alice smiled to. "Thank you Bella!" She hugged me again.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go."

"Bye." They called together. I walked towards Edward's car again; he was stood there waiting for me.

"What was that all about?"

"I just asked Alice and Rosalie to be Bridesmaid's that's all." I went to walk round to the car to get in but Edward pulled me back and wrapped his arms around me.

"That's adorable." He kissed my hair.

"I know." I laughed.

He let go so I went and got in the car.

"You ditched until lunch didn't you." He looked at me and smiled.

"No?" I said it like a question again.

"I was just saying."

"How did you know?" We were driving now. He drove way to fast.

"I guessed." I saw him smile.

"Oh." We pulled up outside my house. See, when I drive my car it takes me 15 minutes but when Edward drives it only takes about 8 minutes.

"You drive way to fast by the way." He laughed. "It's not funny."

"Sorry."

"Are you coming in?"

"For a little while. But then I'm going home."

"O-Kay…" Why did he say it like that? I sighed and climbed out of the car.

I walked up to the front door and walked inside, there was a message on the answer-machine. I pressed play.

"_Bella? You have to call me NOW! Apparently there's some sort of news you aren't telling me." _Someone interrupted.

"_Telling us, Krissie. US!" _

"_Whatever Tammy, shut up! Anyway, please call Bella. NOW!" _

I stopped the message and deleted it. My Mom had spilled something to Krissie and my other friends, but obviously hadn't told them everything.

"What was all that screaming?" Edward came up behind me and scared me, again. "Guilty conscience?" He laughed.

"No. You just keep sneaking up on me!" I laughed. "That was Krissie and some of my other friends. My Mom has spilled something to them but hasn't told them everything, and now they're mad. I'm going to call her."

"Okay." I walked up to the phone and dialled Krissie's number and climbed up on the counter.

"Bella?"

"Hey Krissie."

"You guys it's BELLA!" She shouted from the line. "Hey babes! We miss you."

"I miss you lot too." I smiled.

"Now what is this big news we need to know, according to your Mother?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Nothing my ass! Spill Bella."

I sighed. "Fine. I'm having another baby." I giggled.

"WHAT?" Krissie screamed from the other line.

"I'm kidding." I looked at Edward and he looked pretty shocked. 'Sorry' I mouthed at him.

"That's _so _not funny Bella. Tell us what's really going on."

"Got it on speaker-phone?"

"Yep."

"Hey everyone!"

"Hey Bella!" My other three friends called together. I hadn't exactly been popular after I got pregnant back in Phoenix. Krissie, Tammy, Laura & Kitty where my Best Friends. Krissie was a better friend than the other though, we had known each other longer.

"Get on with it Swan!"

"Alright Krissie." I sighed. "I'm getting married." They all started squealing together. I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"O-M-G! That's amazing! Congrats babes!" Tammy called.

"Thanks."

"Is this to that Edward dude?" Kitty asked.

"No. I'm marrying Prince William."

"Really?"

"No you dingbat!" I giggled.

"That's brilliant Bella. We're so pleased for you."

"Thanks. Take me off speakerphone now Krissie please."

"Okay. You're off. What's up?"

"Nothing. Would you be interested in being my maid of honour?" I held the phone away from my ear.

"Would I? Of course I would Bella!"

"I just didn't want the others to get upset. I have to go now babes. I'll talk to you soon."

"'Kay Bella. Love you."

"Bye Bella!"

"Bye." I hung up the phone and put my head in my hands.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward and came and stood by the counter. I swung my legs off and buried my head on his shoulder; he put his arms around my waist.

"I just hope my other friends don't get upset about not being asked, that's all."

"They'll understand." I brought my head up and kissed him.

"I don't know how you always know what to say."

"It's just an extraordinary talent of mine." I laughed. "See I made you laugh." He kissed me.

I was about to burst with happiness at the moment. I was wondering if things could get any more perfect, that answer to that was Yes. Yes, they could. I had found it, right here and right now.

**A/N: Woah, This Is A LONG Chapter! :D How Lucky Are You Guys?! (: **

**Right, So My Writing Has Been Pretty Shitty Recently. Sorry. I Think My Writer's Block May Have Disaperred. But I Don't Think So. **

**Sorry For The Shitty Writing. It's Doing My Head In! **

**I'm Going To Start The Whole 'Custody' Thingy Soon. I Just Need To Figure It Out. Maybe Bella Will Go See A Lawyer. I Don't Know! Help Anyone?! **

**I Hope You're All Okay With Me Making Jess and Angela Bridesmaids. I Wanted Jess To Be Nice In My Story So She Is! (: **

**Anyway. I'm Getting Stuck For Songs. So Any Help There Would Also Be Appreciated! **

**So, See You All Next Chapter. (: **

**Remember. REVIEW! :D Thank You! **

**Clicckkkkk Meeeeee! :D (Listen To Cyril. He Has Been Having Awful Temper Tantrums Recently. Maybe You Can Calm Him Down!) **


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Do I Have To? **

A 'Not-So' New Beginning.

Chapter Six: Sorry, blame on it me. 

_I understand that there are some problems,  
And I am not too blind to know,  
All the pain you kept inside you,  
Even though you might not show,  
If I can apologize for being wrong,  
Then it's just a shame on me,  
I'll be the reason for your pain and you can put the blame on me._

_You can put the blame on me  
Said you can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me._

**Sorry, blame it on me – Sung by Akon.**

Danny POV:

I had no idea what I was even doing anymore. Nothing had a purpose. My life was completely fucked up and it was all my fault.

How could I have been so stupid? I let the one person I have ever loved get away from me because I was some stupid teenager.

Maybe if I hadn't been so stupid as to leave her in the first place, maybe we would still be together.

_Great real Danny. _Like that would actually have ever happened. Bella would have realised I was no good and left me herself.

Now Bella and our _son _where half way across the country because she had gotten away. Completely.

it wasn't like I could get her back either; she was going out with that Edward dude, or whatever his name was. Seriously, what year was he born in? 1900? He was probably better for her than I was anyway.

"Daniel!" My Mom's voice shouted up the stairs.

"What?" I shouted back. I rolled over in my bed and buried my face in the pillow. I wasn't in the mood. I was never in the mood just lately.

It was all my Mom's fault that Bella wasn't even talking to me anymore. She had been talking to me until all of that happened.

"Daniel you need to get up." She was stood at my bedroom door now. Had she not heard of knocking?

"I don't _need _to do anything." Fuck off.

"Just let it go, Daniel. If you hadn't been so idiotic in the first place maybe you would still be with Isabella." What was it with this woman and using full names? She knows I hate being called Daniel.

My mom had just pulled the last straw.

"_Me being idiotic?_" I sat bolt up in my bed. "Mother you never wanted us to be together in the first place. _You _are the reason Bella won't even talk to me anymore. _You _are the reason why I am most probably not even allowed to see my _Son _anymore. _You and only you _are the reason why the only person I ever loved is probably pretending I don't exist right now." I yelled. I was standing in the middle of my room now; I had my fists balls up by my sides.

"_I _am not the only reason Daniel. You _chose _to leave her."

"I did not _choose _to leave her. _You _gave me an ultimatum which meant I had to choose." I breathed out. "Now get out."

"Daniel..."

"GET OUT!" I walked forward and slammed the door in my mother's face.

I sat back down on my bed and put my head in my hands thinking about the day my Mom had made me make that choice.

_--Flashback.—_

"_I have to go. I'll be back later. Okay?"_

"_Mm-Hmm" Bella reached up and kissed me. "I'll miss you." _

"_I'll miss you too." I smiled. "Bye baby." I patted her growing stomach and kissed Bella again before walking to my car. _

_I got home and I wasn't even inside the house before my Mom started yelling at me. _

"_This has gone to far now Daniel." _

"_What are you talking about Mom?" I was sat on the couch watching Football on the TV. Mom came in the room and turned it off. "Hey! I was watching that." _

"_Listen to me." She stood in front of the TV. "You can't do this anymore Daniel." _

"_Can't do what anymore?" I folded my arms I was thoroughly confused. _

"_See Bella anymore." How could anybody come out with something like so bluntly and unemotionally? My mother that's who. _

"_Why can't I see her anymore?"_

"_It's not right Daniel. She's not good for you." _

"_And you would know that how?" I laughed. Right now I wasn't talking my Mom seriously. _

"_This is serious Daniel." _

"_Mom. She's having our baby in about 4 months. She needs me. I need her. I can't just, just leave." _

"_Yes you can Daniel." _

"_What kind of sick person are you Mom?" I stood up from the couch. "I'm almost an adult Mom. I can make my own decisions." I walked to the front door of the living room._

"_If you don't leave her then you can forget about that Basketball Scholarship." I turned around and faced my mother. _

"_What?" I almost snarled. _

"_You heard what I said Daniel." She folded her arms and glared at me. "Either leave Bella or I'll tell U of A that you can't accept their Scholarship." _**(A/N: Ah, good old High School Musical 3.) **

_My Mom knew that other than Bella, Basketball was my whole life. I had worked so hard to get to where I was with it. I had basically been told I could have a scholarship at the University of Albuquerque since I was fifteen. _

"_Why are you doing this Mom? You can't expect me to make that decision. Basketball is what I have dreamed about since I was a little kid!" I shouted the last part. _

"_By her having this baby you'll be tied down, you won't be able to go to College. Don't let her ruin your life as well as her own." _

"_We won't be ruining our lives. This is what we want Mom. We want each other." _

"_Choose Daniel." _

_--End Flashback. – _

I can't believe I made the biggest mistake of my life that day. I chose my Basketball career over Bella and our child.

I didn't deserve to live.

I didn't even want to think about when I had told Bella that we couldn't be together anymore. I knew that I wouldn't be able to go through that again.

I pulled myself together and got up from my bed and walked to the shower. After I had showered I got dressed and sat back down on my bed again.

College was out for the Summer already, even though it was only February. The Basketball season was out so we were out for the Summer. **(A/N: Sorry if this isn't right. I'm not American and I know other about Sport!) **

I paced around the room for a little while before picking up the phone. Before I even realised what I was doing I had dialled Bella's phone number and the phone was ringing. She picked up on the 6th ring.

"Hello?" She sounded even better on the phone.

"Bella? It's Danny.

"Oh. What makes you think I want to talk to you?" I knew she was about to hang up.

"Listen Bell, please we have to talk." I almost begged.

"We have nothing to talk about Danny." She growled down the phone.

"Don't hang up. Just hear me out."

"Why should I?" She was angry now. I could hear it in her voice.

"Please?" I sat back down on my bed again.

"I'm listening. But if you start any sort of weird on me, then I'm hanging up" I laughed quietly. I'd forgotten how cute she was when she was angry. _Pull yourself together man. _Oh right, there was a reason I had made this phone call.

"Danny? Are you even still there?"

How long had I been quiet for? "Yeah. I am." I sighed. "I'm sorry Bell."

"Sorry?" She laughed, but it was without humour. "After all the things you ever done that is the stupidest thing you could ever say." She laughed again, more bitterly than before.

"Huh?" Oh, what a response.

"You think that by saying one little word it changes everything well you're wrong Danny. You have said 'Sorry' way to many times to me over the past three years Danny. I don't deserve your time. Waste it on somebody else." She sighed. "Look, Danny. I wish I could forgive you and I wish that everything could be okay. But it can't. It won't. It won't ever be the same." You could hear she was on the verge of tears. I didn't want to make her cry.

"Please don't cry Bell." I whispered.

She sniffed. "I'm not. Look is there something you really wanted or…?"

"You have something to tell me don't you?" I hadn't been told anything. Well Krissie may have said something to me. (Why she had even spoken to me I don't know.) I knew Bella well enough that I could hear she was being secretive. She had been like this when she told me she was pregnant. I flinched at the word.

"What the fuck has my Mom said now?"

"Bella! That's not the sort of language you use down the phone!"

"Shut up. What has my Mom said now?" She growled the last part.

"Your Mom hasn't said anything. I guessed you had something to tell me." "You guessed?" Her voice was sceptical.

"I know you well enough to know when you're hiding something."

"I don't think you want to know what I'm hiding." She whispered.

"You're not pregnant again are you?" I whispered.

"NO!" Her voice shot up an octave. "Ugh. Why does everybody think that?"

"Sorry. What's going on then?"

"I think it will make you mad. Or sad." Ah, I'd heard that line before.

"Just tell me Bell. Please?" My voice sounded almost begging again.

"I'm getting married, Danny." Bella whispered. I almost dropped the phone. Getting married? My heart broke right then. No, it didn't break. My heart has just shattered into tiny little pieces. If I thought I didn't deserve to live a moment ago, it was nothing to how I felt right now. "Danny! Please say something!" She cried.

"What do you want me to say?" My voice had no emotion. I didn't know what to feel right now.

"I'm sorry." She sounded hurt.

"Why are you saying sorry Bell? You chose it. I know how happy you are. It's something I never managed to do."

"That's a lie and you know it! You did make me happy. I'm just happy now. Again." She sighed heavily. I laughed quietly.

"I'm giving up now Bell." That was a spur of the moment decision.

"What?"

"I'm giving up. You don't have worry anymore. I know you don't want me in your life or Leo's." I winced. "I'm sorry for everything I ever did; I made the worst decision of my life that day." I sighed. "Nothing can ever make up for it, I know. I fucked everything up, and ever since that day I fucked everything up even more."

"Danny I…"

"Stop Bell. I really am going to leave you alone this time. I know that Edward or whatever his name is is better for you and Leo than I ever was." I sighed again; I was on the verge of tears myself. "I just hope you can forgive me one day. I love you Bella. I always have and I always will." I didn't wait to hear her response. I hung up the phone and let the pain I had held in the last three years swallow me up.

I fell back on my bed and let all the emotions escape.

Love. Hurt. Pain. Anger. Sadness. Everything.

At least now Bella knew exactly how I felt. I loved her, with everything single cell in my body. She had once been mine and I had let her go.

I would never be able to forgive myself for what I did. Never.

I curled up into a ball and let the emotion claw its way out of my heart.

**A/N: Ooooh. How Was That POV For You?! WOW! That Was Hard To Write. I Actually Started Crying At The End. **

**Danny Has A Nice Side, See! (: He's Not All Bad. I Think I Just Fell In Love A Little Bit. *Blushes* Hehe. **

**Anyhoo. I Hope You Liked The Chapter. (: I Know I Did. Can I Just Thank 'Jennah Cullen' (Again.) For Giving Me The Heads Up On The Custody Thingy. There Will No Longer Be A Custody Battle Because Danny Has 'Given Leo Up'. Because He Believes That Bella Is Better Off Without Him But He Also Thinks That Edward Will Be A Better Dad To Leo. **

**Btw, The High School Musical 3 Bit Is The U of A (Cuz Troy And Chad Talk About Going To The University Of That Place I Can't Spell! Haha.)**

**I Almost Thought About Danny Commiting Suicide. But I Decided Against That! That's Just Mean! Plus, Cuz Im A Little Bit In Love With Him Now, I Couldn't Possibly Kill Him Off.**

**I Hope You All Liked The Chapter And Maybe You'll See Danny In A Better Light Now. Oh, This Isn't The Last Time He Appears. He Will Be Back.**

**The Next Chapter Will Probably Just Be Bella's POV Of The Phone Call. I Want To Know What She Will Make Of What Danny Said, And Maybe You All Are Too.**

**So, Review (Pretty Please). Can I Just Say One More Thing? (Why Do I Ask? It's My Author's Note! Haha.) People Have Been Adding Me To Story Alerts And Favorites And Such Without Reviewing. PLEASE Review As Well! It Only Takes A Moment! :D Thank You. **

**Clickkkk Meeee Anddd Revieeeeeewwwww! :D *Cyril Starts Doing A Happy Dance* 59 reviews?! WOWWWIIIIEEEE! *Cyril Keeps Doing A Happy Dance* (Review And Make Him Happier! :D) ** ***Blushes* Sorry For The Long Author's Note! :O **


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? **

A 'Not-So' New Beginning.

Chapter Seven: Forever and Always.

_Once upon a time I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
We caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore, baby what happened please tell me  
Cause one second it was perfect and now you're half way out the door_

_And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel nothin at all  
And you flash back to when he said forever and always  
Ohh ohhh  
And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always._

**Forever and Always – Taylor Swift. (I thought this fit pretty well for the chapter. Sorry if you don't think so! I'm running out of song ideas! Lol.) **

Bella POV: **(A/N: Sorry in advance for Bella's swearing. I know it's not like her, but it was almost necessary. Sorry.) **

School had been a drag. Again. I swear just because it was _so _close to being the end of the year, it was just going slow to annoy me!

Alice was already starting to annoy me by trying to overtake on wedding plans. We hadn't even decided a date and she thought she had to be running around all over the place already. I swear that girl just has some sort of never-ending energy thing going on!

"Shut up!" Edward and I had been arguing (well not really arguing) about Math on the way back to my house. Yes. Math.

"It's important and you know it!" He laughed.

"How the hell is math important?" I stood by the kitchen door and folded my arms.

"You never know when you might need to use it."

"Ha!" I laughed. "Because you know, I might one day suddenly think 'Oh, x = this because…' I am never going to use Math again, especially algebra!" I was done ranting now.

"You really are adorable when you're angry." Edward walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I returned the hug.

"Thank you." I giggled.

We were still stood by the kitchen doorway when the phone started ringing. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Do I have too?" I sighed. I figured I better, just in case it was important.

I wriggled out of Edward's arm and got hold of the phone.

"Hello?" I tried to sound happy, it didn't work. I was annoyed my hugging session has been interrupted. Stupid caller.

"Bella?" It's Danny." Okay, now I was in an even worse mood.

"Oh. What makes you think I want to talk to you?" I was considering just hanging up the phone.

"Listen Bell, we have to talk." His voice sounded all pleading.

"We have nothing to talk about Danny." I growled down the phone. I looked up at Edward who looked very worried. Could my life get any more complicated?

"Don't hang up. Just hear me out."

"Why should I?" I was definitely angry now.

"Please?"

"I'm listening. But if you start any sort of weird on me then I'm hanging up the phone." I heard Danny laugh quietly in the background. Okay, Alice had some sort of weird never-ending energy thing. Danny had multiple personality disorder. I swear. **(A/N: I hope that doesn't offend anyone!) **

"Danny? Are you even still there?" He hadn't spoken in a while. Weirdo.

"Yeah. I am." He sighed. "I'm sorry Bell."

Sorry? Haha. I actually just wanted to burst into fits of giggles. That was the dumbest thing I had heard in a long time.

"Sorry?" I laughed, I couldn't help myself, and it was without humour though. "After all the things you have ever done that is the stupidest thing you could ever say." I laughed again, but it was more acidic than before.

"Huh?" An even dumber response. Man, oh man.

"You think that by saying one little world it changes everything well you're wrong Danny. You have said 'Sorry' way too many times to me over the past three years Danny. I wish I could forgive and I wish that everything could be okay. But it can't. It won't. It won't ever be the same." I had tears in my eyes after that very emotional almost speech.

"Please don't cry Bell." Danny whispered.

I sniffed. "I'm not. Look is there something you really wanted or…?" I asked it was a question. Div!

"You have something to tell me don't you?" WHAT?! Are you fucking kidding me? I was going to _kill _my mother.

"What the fuck has my Mom said now?" I growled down the phone. Edward looked up at me again. I guess he was listening to the conversation, after he knew who it was. He looked shocked at my choice of words. I just mouthed Sorry at him.

"Bella! That's not the sort of language you use down the phone!" Danny sounded shocked at my choice of words as well. I had never been one for swearing.

"Shut up! What has my Mom said now?" I growled the last part. I was fed up of games now.

"Your Mom hasn't said anything. I guessed you had something to tell me."

"You guessed?" Haha! Like that had ever happened.

"I know you well enough to know when you're hiding something."

"I don't think you want to know what I'm hiding." I whispered.

"You're not pregnant again are you?" Danny whispered as well.

"NO!" My voice shot up an octave. "Ugh. Why does everybody think that." I swear, this is what I get for getting married at 18. People are just going to think I am pregnant.

"Sorry. What's going on then?" Moron.

"I think it will make you mad. Or sad." Woah, Déjà vu. I remember saying that to Danny once before.

_-- Flashback --_

"_Danny. We have to talk." We were sat in my bedroom. I sighed, how the hell was I going to do this?_

"_What is it Bell?" That nickname he used for me still made my heart beat double time. Danny took one of my hands and entwined his fingers with mine. _

"_I think it might make you mad. Or sad." I looked down at the bed covers. _

"_Bell? Please just tell me. Whatever it is we can work through it." He put one finger under my chin and pulled my head up to look at him. _

_I sighed. "I'm pregnant, Danny." _

_--End Flashback—_

"Just tell me Bell. Please?" His voice was back to begging now. I did not want to be Danny right now.

"I'm getting married Danny." I whispered so it was almost inaudible.

How could I do that? I was seriously one of _the _worst people in the world. Danny didn't say anything for a while. I didn't deserve anything. I was awful. "Danny! Please say something!" I cried down the phone.

"What do you want me to say?" His voice didn't sound right, it had no emotion behind it.

"I'm sorry." My voice sounded hurt. I was hurt. I kept hurting everyone around me and by doing that I was hurting myself.

"Why are you saying sorry Bell? You chose it. I know how happy you are. It's something I never managed to do."

Ugh! Idiot. "That's a lie and you know it! You did make me happy. It's just I'm happy now. Again." I sighed heavily. Danny laughed quietly in the background. It wasn't a proper laugh.

"I'm giving up now Bell." Ex-Boyfriend say what now?!

"What?" Oh way to go Bella. That's a response!

"I'm giving up. You have to worry anymore. I know you don't want me in your life or Leo's." He stopped. I couldn't say anything. "I'm sorry for everything I ever did, I made the worse decision of my life that day." He sighed. "Nothing can ever make up for it, I know. I fucked everything up, and ever since that day I fucked everything up even more." He stopped talking, I took it as an opportunity to butt in.

"Danny I…"

"Stop Bell. I really am going to leave you alone this time. I know that Edward or whatever his name is, is better for you and Leo than I ever was." He sighed again. "I just hope you can forgive me one day. I love you Bella. I always have and I always will."

"Danny wait, I" He had hung up. He wasn't there anymore.

I still had the phone held up to my ear. All that was there was the dial tone. I couldn't bring myself to uncurl my fingers and let go of the phone.

What. Had. I. Done?

I eventually let go of the phone and put it back on the hook.

"Bella?" The voice sounded far away, it wasn't far away it was coming from Edward. That's when I felt the tears streaming down my face. Oh, not again!

Edward came almost running up to me and wrapped his arms around me again. I buried my head in his chest, letting the sobs escape.

"What happened Bella?" He stroked my hair.

I sniffed and pulled myself together. Why was I even crying?

"I'm such an awful person."

"Don't say things like that. Please!" Edward's arms tightened around me. "Please tell me what happened Bella."

"He's giving up." I whispered.

"Who's giving up? What?" Edward sounded thoroughly confused.

"Danny. He's giving up." I sighed. "He thinks he's no good for Leo, he just leaving us alone."

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Edward still sounded confused.

"Sort of. I never knew it would happen like this though." I sniffed and pulled my head back so I could wipe the tears off of my face.

"We'll get through this Bella. It's just us now." Edward reached down and kissed me softly. I kissed him back, but it didn't feel right. I still wanted to be with Edward, I knew that. I loved him, too much to even think about letting him go.

I was wracked with guilt. Would I ever be able to do anything without hurting people? At the moment, that was seeming very unlikely.

**A/N: I said this would be Bella's POV of the phone call. Woah, another pretty emotional chapter. (: Hope you all liked it! **

**Awww, you guys all felt sorry for Danny! YAY! But hands off, he's all mine! (: I am actually slightly in love with him now. I think he looks a bit like Zac Efron. Yum. **

**Woah, sorry. Getting off topic there. Anyhoo. Please don't start sending me reviews going "OMG! Don't make Bella leave Edward and go back to Danny." She WON'T! OKAY?! Bella is staying with Edward. We all know that they belong together. (: **

**Bella is feeling very guitly right now, undertstand that guys. She can't undertstand why she always hurts everybody. What she has done with Danny is making feel even worse. Okay, so we know it's what she wanted but she never expected it to happen like that! So CHILL! Okay?! I promise stuff is going to get explained, so if you don't understand just wait a bit. Okay? Thank you! :D **

**Everything will be explained later. (: I will probably do some sort of Edward and Bella fluff next chapter just to get you all back into the mood, with some more happy stuff! (: We all love fluff! :D **

**Review please! :D I am getting lots and they make me very happy! :D **

**I said this yesterday, please, please, please, please...Don't just add me to your favourites or Story Alerts! It takes two minutes to just type a quick review! Even if it just says hi! Or "I really loved this chapter" Whatever the review says it makes me happy. Unless it's nasty then it won't make me happy. **

**Review please. (: See you all next chapter. Tomorrow there shall be one. Hopefully. (: **


	9. Chapter Eight

**Discliaimer: Really, I'm Fed Up Now. I DON'T Own Twilight. *Sob* **

**I Do Own Danny Though. I Do Like That. Hehe. :P Plus I Decided He Looks Like A Bit Between, Rob Pattinson & Zac Efron. :) Ahh, My Imagination Is Running Wild! :O Get On And Read Whilst I Imagine........**

A 'Not-So' New Beginning.

Chapter Eight: Right here, Right now.

_Can you imagine?  
What would happen?  
If we could have any dream  
I'd wish this moment  
Was ours to own it  
And that it would never leave  
Then I would thank that star  
That made our wish come true  
(come true) oh yeah  
Cause he knows that  
Where you are is where  
I should be too._

_Right here, Right now  
I'm looking at you and  
My Heart loves the view  
Cause you mean everything._

**Right here, right now by Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens (High School Musical 3) **

Edward POV (Just because it's been a while! Haven't you missed him guys?):

I don't know what it was, but maybe Bella just wasn't happy. It seemed that everything that could maybe go wrong had gone wrong.

I tried to tell myself that she was happy, but I couldn't convince myself. It made me want to cry.

She hadn't gone back to being her normal self all week. I say normal, Bella was okay. I guess. She just seemed really 'not there'. I think she felt guilty about making Danny do what he did. She hadn't made him, he had decided.

Maybe it was my fault? Maybe if we hadn't gotten together, would any of this ever happened?

No. I shouldn't think like that. I wasn't going to regret anything. I loved Bella too much now to even think about letting her go. Plus, she would never have agreed to marry me if she didn't love me. Would she?

"What is wrong with you?" Alice stood in front of me and waved her hand in front of my face. As far as she could reach anyway.

"What do you want Alice?" I tried to walk around her but she just moved, in front of me again.

"Am I not allowed to be caring towards my little brother?" She laughed.

"Alice you're 3 minutes older!" I glared at her.

"Chill out!" She folded her arms. "You" It was her turn to glare at me now. "Need to sort things out with Bella. And you need to do it _now._"

"What are you talking about? There's nothing to sort out.

"Nothing to…" She threw her arms up in the air like she was surrendering. "I swear Edward; if you weren't my brother I would hurt you."

"Thanks, Alice."

"I mean it. You don't need to be you to realise that there is something wrong with that girl at the moment. She needs you."

I realised that Alice was right. Why did she always have to be right?

What was all of that I had been thinking earlier anyway? I was probably the biggest idiot and the world's worst boyfriend. Ever.

"I know." I sighed, defeated.

"Well don't just stand here all day. Go."

I started walking towards my car. Alice had corned me after school on Friday. Bella had been driving herself to school this week and had already gone. Most probably.

"Expect me tomorrow!" Alice called after me.

"What?" I turned around and she skipped up to me. How did she have so much energy?

"I'm coming round tomorrow." She told me matter-of-factly.

"O-Kay… Does Bella know?"

"No." Alice shook her head. "But she won't mind. Don't tell her either! Bye!"

I walked back towards my car and climbed in. I was going to help Bella now, whether she liked it or not.

Bella POV:

Moping. That was probably the best word for what I was doing. What was wrong with me, seriously? I had major issues.

Why was I feeling guilty? I felt guilty over the slightest thing and something this big just almost drowned me in the guilt.

I didn't want to think about what Edward was thinking at the moment.

I know that I hadn't made Danny make the decision that he did, but I still felt awful over it. I also know that I had been planning on doing this anyway, I just never thought of the circumstances.

Danny had hurt me so much in the past, but I think what I was doing was almost as bad.

I sighed. Was anything actually going to go right, ever? Or would everything just turn nasty as soon as it even got just slightly perfect?

I didn't want to think of the consequences.

All I could really think about at the moment was I hoped to God that Edward wasn't going to leave. I know I had been acting weird over the past few days. Okay, so weird was an understatement I had been moping as I already said. But, I loved Edward. I loved him too much to even put into words.

I heard the front door open; I had been sitting on the couch for over 20 minutes now. I had been driving myself to school, I missed my car but I also felt that I needed time to myself. I loved Edward being with me all the time, but I think there's only so much I can handle.

"Bella?" Speak of the devil.

"In here." I just realised how dead my voice sounded. I really needed to perk up a little bit. "I love how people just let themselves in." I laughed as Edward walked into the living room and sat down next to me.

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't really matter, what I meant." I moved closer and wrapped my arms around him. He returned the hug by putting his arms around me as well. "Sorry." Better to say it now.

"Why are you saying sorry, Bella? Again." Why did he add the 'again' to the end of that sentence? How often did I say 'Sorry' looking back on it, I probably said sorry a lot.

"For being so…" I sighed, not being able to think of a word. "Stupid this week." Oh yeah, 'cos stupid is a good word.

Edward surprised me by laughing quietly. Laughing? Seriously?

"Why are you laughing at me?" I pulled back and frowned at him.

"I'm not at laughing at _you_, love. I'm laughing at your choice of words." He still had his arms around me and pulled me closer to him again. I wrapped my arms around him again as well. "But, you don't have to be sorry, love." He kissed my hair.

"I do though. It's all my fault." I almost cried the last part.

Edward POV (Someone has a lot to say in this chapter!): 

"I do though. It's all my fault." She almost cried the last part.

Why? Why did she always have to think everything was her fault? I was going to help, like Alice had said I should.

I made Bella pull back and took her face in my hands and looked at her.

"Bella. Not everything is always your fault." She just looked at me and also looked like she was going to cry. "He made that decision, not you. You don't have to feel guilty about it, okay?"

I put my forehead against hers and let go of her face and took her hands instead.

"Please, just do this for me okay?"

"Anything." She whispered.

"Please just…just stop blaming yourself all the time. Whatever happens we can get through it together, okay?"

Bella sighed. "Okay."

"Thank you." I reached down and kissed her.

Bella leaned forward and rested her head on my chest. "I love you." She sighed again, but I think it might have been a content sigh. "I know that I say it all the time, but I mean it. I really, really do. Sometimes I think that I might not have been able to cope if I didn't have you."

How the hell was I supposed to say something back to that? Anything that I could think of just sounded incredibly sad.

"I love you too, Bella. More than words can describe." Okay, that just sounded even worse.

She giggled. Had it sounded that soppy? "Do you even realise how adorable you are sometimes?"

"Well, I've been told." Bella laughed again. Hearing her laugh just made my heart melt. I put my arms around her and held her closer to me.

There was no way; I was ever going to lose this. This was special. Too special to lose.

Whatever happened now, we would get through it. Together.

**A/N: Was that Fluffy enough for you all? Sorry the beginning was a bit depressing. Edward was feeling pretty, down I suppose! **

**I like Fluff. It made me happy. The ending made me almost cry though! (: What Bella said just sorta came out of me. I'm emotional sometimes! (: **

**So, I hoped you all liked it! :) 82 Reviews! :D WOW! Can we soon make it up too 100? It will be MEGA HAPPY! :D **

**Oh. I have a Poll for the Wedding dress you want Bella to have. (: Alice is going to show Bella the dress, next chapter so I need you all to vote! :D The pictures are right at the top of my profile. So please vote! (: If I don't get enough votes I will just go with my favorite! :D **

**I don't have much to say in this Author's Note. Weird. Haha. :) My Imagination Is Still Running Wild. :D I'm Dreaming About That Tonight! :D**

**Please vote soon! The next chapter is being written tomorrow! I know I haven't given you all long and I'm sorry! :) **

**Please review and tell me how much you liked the fluff. :) I'm sorry if it wasn't that fluffy. I did try. :) The next few chapters might be kinda fluffy so I will try there as well. **

**Also, Can somebody tell me what it means by Lemons? Or Lemony? Or am I just being stupid by not knowing?! It annoys me that I don't know! **

**REVIEW! :D Clicccccckkkkkkk Meeeeeeeeee! :D -- Look Who's Back! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW! :D **

**Thanks Everyone! Love you all. :) **


	10. Chapter Nine

**The poll was almost unanimous (however you spell it. Haha.) You'll see which one, won when you read. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know. I don't own Twilight. **

**Danny & Leo are however all mine! (: **

A 'Not-So' New Beginning.

Chapter Nine: Let's get excited.

_Let's Get Excited  
I'm so excited  
I know exactly what I'm gonna do-oo  
Let's Get Excited  
I'm so excited  
I'm a detective I'm all over you._

**Let's get excited – Alesha Dixon. (I thought this was such an Alice song. It just fit's not only with her personality, but with the wedding planning! Well I thought it did….) **_  
_

Bella POV:

I had promised Edward I was going to stop moping, and also stop blaming everything on myself. I just couldn't really get around the fact that it probably _was _all my fault.

Why did I have to be such a guilty person? Ugh.

I wondered whether Danny would stay away like he said. Would I object if he wanted to come and visit Leo? I don't suppose I would be able to.

I was already awake, I suppose there wasn't any point in going back to sleep now.

I heard someone running up the stairs? Running? Who runs up the stairs at 8am on a Saturday morning?

"Ugh!" I pulled the cover back over my head and yawned. Maybe I could go back to sleep.

"Bella!" Alice almost yelled after running into my room and jumping on my bed.

"Alice. What the hell are you doing?!"

"Time to get up sleepy head!" She tired to pull the cover back over my head, but I held onto it.

"Alice. It's 8am on a Saturday! I am _not _getting up now!"

"Yes. You. Are."

I peeked my head over the cover and Alice was sat at the foot of my bed glaring at me. When that girl got angry, she really got angry.

"Why though?"

"Because we are wedding planning!" Alice grinned at me. Oh, fantastic.

"Fine. Are we doing it here?"

"Yep. Edward's taking Leo for the day. And don't you even say anything! He can't be here!"

"Why?" I asked it anyway. Haha!

"Because I have your dress, silly!" She smiled at me again. "Now get up, Rose and I will be downstairs."

"Fine." Alice got up and skipped out of the room. I swear that girl was on something.

I climbed out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes before going into the bathroom. I quickly showered and got dressed in some jeans and a blue sweater. I quickly cleaned my teeth as well, and went downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and Alice and Rose were sat at the table drinking coffee or something. Nobody else was around. I think Charlie was working, but I couldn't believe that Edward had gone already without saying Goodbye. Oh, I'm such a mush ball! _Get a grip, Bella._ _You'll be seeing him in like 8 hours! _That was still too long!

"Have they gone already?" My voice sounded sad.

"Oh, stop fussing! Honestly Bella." Alice glared at me again.

"Is she always this cranky when she doesn't get her way?" I asked Rose.

"Mostly." Alice smacked Rose on the arm. "Ouch!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bella. If you want me to plan a wedding in 6 months then you better get your ass over here!"

"Calm down!" I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

The floor was covered in magazines and catalogues. Bridal magazines and catalogues that is. There were also fabric swatches and what looked like plastic flowers. This was just to choose? Alice had gone way out of her way to do this.

"You really get obsessive when you get a project don't you?" I smiled at Alice.

"Sometimes. But this is an extra special project, so it deserved more attention." Alice smiled back at me.

"I'm helping as well! Why do you always forget about me?" Rose whined as she walked into the living room.

"We didn't forget about you. That's an impossible thing to do." Alice giggled.

"Good." Rose smiled.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I looked up at Alice who was sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by what seemed more fabric swatches, more magazines and even bits of paper. Fancy paper.

"Who's being invited?" Alice was dividing the things into piles whilst she was talking to me. "Because we have all different types of stationery here that we can use…" She looked up at me and noticed that I still hadn't said anything. "Please don't' tell me you don't know who you're inviting…"

"No?" I said it like a question, again. The topic hadn't come up yet.

"Bella! You are just useless!"

"Alice. That's unfair! Bella has had a lot going on recently. It probably wasn't at the most important thing to think about." Rose smiled at me; she was sitting in the armchair flicking through a bridal magazine. Alice would probably moan if either of us tried to help. We were both keeping our distance.

"Thanks." I mouthed at her.

"That's not the point! This wedding is 6 months away, Rose. _6 months! _You need to start telling people what date it's on, so they know if they can come!" Alice looked at me again. "_Please _tell me you have a date sorted."

"Not really…" Okay, now she looked mad. I don't think I had ever seen Alice look like this, she looked almost scary. I carried on so she didn't get any madder at me. "We just decided on August." I smiled reassuringly at her.

"That does not help me Bella. How does August 8th sound? It's a Saturday and that gives you enough time to go on Honeymoon and stuff before college."

"Sure. Okay."

"Good. Now come and sit here." She patted the empty space next to her on the floor. I moved off of the couch and sat next to her.

Alice hugged me, suddenly. I hugged her back.

"What was that for?"

"For letting me do this. I swear I won't let you down, Bella."

I laughed. "I know Ali, that's why I let you & _Rose_" I smiled at Rose over Alice's shoulder. "Both help me."

Alice let go and smiled at me. "Do you want to see the dress?" Alice stood up and skipped to behind the couch.

"Why are you…?"

"Sssh!" Alice and Rose both said together.

Alice came out from behind the couch holding up what was obviously a 'dress-bag' even though I had never seen one in my entire life.

"You actually got one?!" I almost screeched. "What if I don't like it?"

"O-M-G! How dare you!" Alice giggled. "Nah, I'm kidding. And trust me Bella. You are going to _love _it."

"Really?" I wasn't sure. I trusted Alice and everything, but I think I would have rather chosen my own wedding dress. Oh, that felt really weird to say.

"We know you. You will _love _it. Just like Ali said." Rose had come and sat on the floor next to me now. "Trust us, Bella."

"Okay."

"Ready?" Alice smiled and I nodded. She unzipped the bag and held up the hanger and inside was probably the most beautiful dress I think I had ever seen. My face must have broken out into a massive grin.

"Told you so!" Alice squealed.

"Sssh!" I continued to smile. The dress was white, obviously and was covered in lace or lacy patterns. It had short sleeves that were lacy as well and it had a small-ish train at the back. It was better than anything I would have ever found.

"Do you like it?" I shook my head. "Love it?" I nodded.

"See! We told you!" Rose was smiling hugely now as well.

"W-Where did you find it?" I stood up and walked over to Alice and looked more closely at it. I couldn't get my head around just so gorgeous it was and _I _would be wearing it in just over 6 months. The thought made my head spin.

"We didn't find it." I looked at Alice, who was still holding the dress, confusedly. "I made it."

"Y-You made it?" My voice shot up about three octaves.

"Well, not really. I drew the design and got somebody else to make it. So it's custom made. Unique, almost like you." She giggled at her little joke.

"Wow." I whispered. Wow, didn't even cover it.

Alice put the Dress back in the bag and laid it on top of the couch. I took that opportunity to throw my arms around her.

"Thank you Alice. It's perfect." She hugged me back.

"I know." She wriggled her way out of the hug. "Let's get to work. We haven't got forever." I laughed and turned around and followed her back to the pile of awaiting work. This was going to be a long day.

**----**

By lunch time we were _still _working. We had decided on Roses and Lilies as flowers with some of those brightly – coloured Daises that you get as well. We had also decided on some white paper to use for the invitations. I didn't even want to touch the paper for fear of damaging it. It just looked so fragile.

"Seriously, I'm hungry. Can we stop now?" Rose whined.

"You two just can't work hard. Fine." Alice just kept on going. Maybe she just ate lots of E numbers when she got up in the morning to keep her going all day. I had never meant anybody so upbeat all the time. Actually, that was probably a lie. Krissie was a lot like Alice in a lot of ways. It was almost scary. It would be fun when they finally meet.

"What do you want then?" I stood up and stretched. I had been sitting on the floor too long and it felt like all of my muscles had gone to sleep. "Ouch. Everything hurts."

Rose stood up as well. "Tell me about it." I giggled.

"I just did tell you about it."

"Haha." Rose started laughing with me.

"Shall I cook then?" Thinking about it, I really couldn't be bothered. "I actually can't be bothered."

"That's fine. Ali?" Alice looked up at Rose. "Pizza okay for you?" Alice just nodded and went back to flicking through a magazine. "That okay for you Bella?"

"Whatever. Cooking would mean I don't have to go back to work straight away but seeing as I can't bothered. That's fine." Rose laughed at me.

I sat back down next to Alice. "What are we doing now, then?"

"I'm writing down people that you can invite." Alice looked up and smiled briefly at me. She pushed the list towards me and I had a quick look at it.

"Do we even know that many people?"

"That's the reception as well. The ceremony if smaller. Don't worry." Alice laughed quietly.

"Oh okay. Ali?" She looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired I guess." Alice? Tired? Haha, I never thought I would see the day.

"We can stop. Do some more work tomorrow or something?"

"No. We don't have that much more to do." She smiled at me. Rose came back into the living room and sat down with us as well.

"Have you showed her yet, Ali?"

"Showed me what?"

"The bridesmaid dresses." Rose grinned at me. I shook my head.

"Did you buy those too?"

"No. We have a couple of pictures and we want you to choose. We haven't designed these. They have them in a shop in Seattle. Whichever one you like we will go and collect it." Rose kept smiling at me.

"Okay…" Rose dug under the pile of magazine and came out with a couple of pictures.

The first picture was of a knee-length, white, strapless dress. It had a black bow tied loosely around it and the skirt was quite 'floaty'.

The second picture was of a floor-length Royal Blue, halter-neck dress. The bodice was ruffled but hugged tightly to the model who was wearing it in the picture, but the skirt were out at an angle almost A-line. This one was my favourite.

"The blue one." I smiled. "I love the colour, but I like the look of the white one but the bridesmaids can't really wear white if I'm wearing it. Can they?" I laughed.

"You owe me 5 bucks now, Ali." **(A/N: I knew watching lots of American TV would pay off one day!) **

"Fine."

"What did you do?"

"We had a bet, I said you would choose the white one and Rose said you were choose the blue one. You chose the blue one, so now I owe Rose 5 dollars." Rose stuck her tongue out at Alice. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You two are too close. It's scary most of the time." I giggled. "You know we haven't even decided probably the most important thing?"

Alice and Rose looked at me like I had grown another head.

"Where are we having the wedding?"

"Oh!" Alice breathed out a sigh of relief and put her hand on her heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack, Bella! It's at our house."

"Your house?" I suppose it was big enough.

"Mm-Hmm. There's enough room and that way we don't have to hire a Church or whatever you have to do." Alice laughed.

"Exactly. It makes sense, Bella. Why is that not okay?" They both looked at me again.

"I never said it wasn't okay. That's a great idea." I smiled.

"Good." Alice and Rose said in unison, causing us all too just start giggling.

**----**

The rest of the day went quicker than the morning. We got almost everything sorted. We just had to finalise the 'guest list'. Well that's what Alice was calling it.

I say almost everything. Alice was also telling Rose and me that there was still a _lot _to do. And she was probably right. This was a wedding after all.

We were sitting on the couch together after clearing everything up.

Alice had found a place to stash everything. She was being very traditional about how Edward would not be able to see the dress until the day of. It was very annoying. Now I had to keep it hidden. That was going to be a fun task.

"You know what I always wanted to do?" We were all going through my 'Friend's' DVD's. I had all 10 series on DVD. **(A/N: I actually do! I had to include it! 'Friend's' is a LEGEND Programme…Anyway.) **

"What did you also want to do Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Get married at Disneyland." I had looked at it since I was about 12. I had always been a complete Disney Freak and it just seemed like an amazing idea.

"Well why the fuck didn't you say so?!" Alice screeched. I had _never _heard Alice swear.

"Ali!" Me and Rose both gasped together.

"Did you just swear?" Rose just sat there staring at Alice.

"Sorry. But Bella! If that's what you want then you should have said!"

"It was what I wanted. What we have been doing today sounds a lot better." It was true, almost. Sure it would be fantastic to get married at Disneyland but how much would it all cost. It didn't even bear thinking about.

"If you're sure. Because I can…"

"Ali! I said it's okay. Leave it. Please?"

"Fine."

I yawned. "I swear Alice, if you ever wake me up at 8am on a Saturday again. I will bite you."

It doesn't matter that I was already awake. Saturday is normally my lie-in day. Well 8.30am is good enough. It beats waking up at 6.30 am everyday really.

"Really?" I just nodded. "Bite me then." Alice then proceeded to start tickling me.

"No! Please…S-Stop! A-Alice!" I couldn't speak I was just laughing too much it was hard to breathe as well. I was just incredibly ticklish. "Alice!"

"Bite me." **(A/N: Haha!) **Luckily she stopped tickling me.

"Thank you." I tried to slow my breathing down.

"You two are just so funny!" Rose was laughing uncontrollably now. So that started Alice and me back off again.

"She shouldn't have tickled me. You know how ticklish I am!"

"That's why I did it!" Alice giggled again.

"Whatever."

We continued watching the rest of Series One until it was about 6pm. Alice and Rose go ready to go.

"Thanks for everything to do you two."

"Don't mention it. It's going to be perfect now though." They both hugged me before going.

I went and made myself some dinner, I couldn't be bothered to wait for Charlie. He could cook his own, well try anyway. Leo would have probably been fed already. I didn't even know where him and Edward were actually.

"Bella?" How did he always turn up, just as I was thinking about him?

"Hey." I walked out of the living room door and saw possibly the cutest thing in the world. Edward was actually carrying Leo.

"Is he asleep?" Edward nodded. That is just too cute for words. "Pass him here." He passed Leo over to me, who still didn't wake up. I walked up the stairs and into my room.

"Leo. Leo, baby."

"Momma?"

"Hey sleepy head. You need to change into your pyjamas and then you can go back to sleep."

"O…" He yawned. "Kay."

I put him down on my bed and quickly changed him before tucking him into his own bed.

"Love you, Momma."

"Love you too, Leo." I kissed his forehead.

I walked out of the room and downstairs. I walked into the living room and sat down next to Edward, who hugged me.

"Hi."

"Hey." I reached up and kissed him. "I missed you." I smiled.

"I missed you too." Edward hugged me tighter. I yawned then. "Tired?" He laughed quietly.

"Alice likes to work us hard." I laughed. "Don't even ask if you get to see anything. I am under strict instructions to not let you."

"I wasn't even going too…"

"Sure." I laughed again. "Do I even want to know why Leo is so tired?"

"I have no idea."

"O…Kay." I suppose it was a good thing. Maybe I would actually get to lie-in, in the morning.

Ha, yeah right.

**A/N: Longest Chapter Yet! :D Aren't you pleased? Sorry there wasn't much Edward and Bella fluff. It was kinda of Girlie-Fluff instead. (I hope that doesn't sound really wrong!) **

**I had to end the chapter somewhere. It is NOT A Cliffy. So don't go thinking it is. I could have gone on for AGES just writing more Fluff. I didn't want too. :) There will be fluff next chapter though. :) Promise. **

**94 Reviews! WOW! Get me up to 105 for the Next Chapter. Please? I know you can do it! :D **

**Also, thanks for everybody that told me what Lemons are. I am highly embarrassed at the fact I didn't know. So, sorry if anybody felt embarrassed by telling me. I sure felt that way when I read what it was! Haha. **

**I hope you liked the Chapter. And the song to go with the Chapter. I just thought it was an Alice song. If you haven't heard it. Youtube it. It's Ah-Mazing! :D **

**So, please review and tell me what you think. Also, the picture of the Bridesmaid dress won't be up until just before or after the wedding chapter. You will all just have to imagine. :) **

**Please Review! This chapter took my AGES! And I was already shattered!! It's only 8.08pm here! I had a long day at school! :( **

**See you all next chapter! :D REVIEW! If you guys get me over the 105 review mark before tomorrow, then I will have an extra special surprise for you all. :) **


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah. **

**ONE HUMONGOUS SHOUT-OUT TO: Amy (CaptureTheDream) Because It's Her 15th Birthday! (15 is right, right?) Happy Birthday! Hope You Had A GREAT DAY! :D **

**OMG! You Got My Past The 105 Review Mark. The Surprise Isn't That Great. :) It's Just Virtual Cookies For You All. I Swear If I Could I Would Give Each And Everyone Of My Reviwers A Big HUG! :D So Have A Virtual Cookie AND A Hug! :D **

A 'Not-So' New Beginning.

Chapter Ten: Hey Stephen.

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself._

**Hey Stephen – Taylor Swift. (Yeah, I know Edward isn't called Stephen, but Edward doesn't fit into the song! I thought the Chorus was really good!) **

Bella POV:

I was very much still on a high after yesterday. I think that yesterday had pretty much told me that all of this really _was _happening. I didn't really believe it before. Going through a lot of Wedding stuff really confirmed it for me. I _was _doing this.

It just didn't seem real.

I woke up early, again this morning. It was 7.30am and I was sitting on the couch still in my pyjama's watching some sort of morning TV crap. Of course Leo was awake as well. I didn't know what we were even watching.

I guess that Leo had gotten his TV watching habits from Danny. I never watched much TV, well I never used to anyway.

"Momma?" Leo asked me, but he still had his eyes glued to the TV set.

"Yes, Leo?" I yawned hugely. **(A/N: I actually yawn whenever I write the word! Does that make me weird?) **

"What are we doing today?"

"I have no idea, baby."

"Oh. Okay then." He moved along the couch and snuggled closer to me. It was raining outside, again. So thinking about it, there probably wasn't a whole lot we could do anyway.

It was spring after all, but whatever the season was it never stopped it from raining in Forks. Rain, made a change from it being sunny all the time, but I missed the sun. I missed it a lot.

Maybe this was why Leo spent so much time watching the TV. Huh.

"Why are you up so early?" Edward came into the living room, dressed as usual. Loser.

"Woke up." I yawned right at that moment as well. "I'm so tired though."

"Go back to bed then."

"Thanks for stating the obvious there. But there's no point. I'm awake."

"But you just said…"

"Sssh!"

He laughed but came and sat next to me. I swear I was probably going to fall asleep by about 6pm this evening. I was going to kill Alice.

"What are we doing today, then?"

"Why do you keep asking? It's not like I've made a schedule or something! Ugh!" Oops. That probably sounded really, angry? "Sorry." I blushed.

"Don't worry." Edward put his arm around me and I snuggled into the hug. Leo had gone to sit almost in front of the TV, now.

I blame Charlie for watching too much TV. He's a bad influence on Leo.

"I get cranky when I don't get enough sleep. Sorry." I felt bad about snapping at Edward. It wasn't his fault.

"I can tell that." He laughed.

"Haha."

I heard the phone ringing from the kitchen. Who the hell is ringing at almost 8am on a Sunday?

I reluctantly got up and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" It was Alice. Of course. "Why are you up so early?"

"I woke up. Why are you ringing if you didn't think I would be awake?"

"I was hoping on the off chance. Anyway…"

"Yes, Alice?"

"Me and Rose were thinking…"

"You really should be careful, thinking is bad for you." I giggled.

"Shut up!" Alice laughed anyway. "We wondered about a Disney Marathon today, the weather is really crappy anyway. We can watch like _loads _of them! It will be really awesome!"

"Who exactly?"

"Everyone. And before you start, yes even the guys."

I laughed. "Really?"

"Yep. We couldn't believe it either. Emmett just wants an excuse to watch High School Musical though." We both started giggling together.

"Okay. Sounds cool."

"Bring Leo as well. I haven't seen him properly in _forever!_"

"Ali. You saw him yesterday."

"Whatever. Come over at like 10ish or something. Bye!"

"Bye." I hung up the phone and walked back into the living room and sat down again. "Your sister worries me sometimes."

"What did Alice do now?"

"She didn't do anything. She's just so 'bouncy'" I put the air quotes around the word. "All the time. I don't understand it."

"She's probably on drugs or something." Edward laughed. "What did she want?"

"She wanted to ask me how going to watch a 'Disney Marathon' sounded. We're going by the way." I smiled.

"Disney is so…"

"Don't even say it!" I put my hand over his mouth to stop the words from being spoken that were probably going to undermine the legend that is Disney.

"Over-rated." He spoke anyway, it sounded muffled though.

"Ugh! You're so mean!" I was trying to be all stroppy but it didn't really sound right. I just started laughing. "Just please put up with it, it will be fun."

"I don't really care as long as I get to be with you." Awww. I couldn't help but smile again.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. After I had, had enough caffeine that is.

----

"You actually came. I didn't think you would turn up." Alice had come running outside to meet us, again. I really wanted to know where she got all that energy from. Maybe she could give some to me.

"What's that supposed to mean. I wanted to come. Edward is just a Disney-Hater." I turned round and stuck my tongue out at him like a 5 year-old. Alice giggled.

"He never did like it." She shook her head. "It's shameful."

"Stop it." I couldn't tell by the tone of his voice, whether he was upset or angry or just trying to play along.

"Aw. Sorry."

"Hey Leo!" Alice walked over to the car and got him out.

"Aunty Alice!" Alice bent down to his level and Leo threw his arms around her. It was an adorable sight.

"How are you today?"

"Good thank you. Momma says that we're watching Disney." I smiled. I turned round to look for Edward but he must have gone indoors. Nice.

"Your Momma's right." Leo let go of Alice and she stood up.

"Yay!" Leo started running ahead.

"Leo." He stopped and turned round to look at me. "Don't run please." My voice sounded sterner than it was meant to. Alice looked at me, with a shocked expression on her face. "He needs to learn."

"I don't even know what we're watching." She changed the subject which I was grateful for.

"You don't? Some movie marathon you've organised! And you're normally so good at things like this!"

"Whatever. Well, there's 'The Lion King', 'High School Musical' for Emmett's benefit. Umm, 'Robin Hood' '101 Dalmatians', 'Bambi'".

"We _have _to watch Bambi. Everyone cries at Bambi."

"Bella you cry at most films."

"Whatever." We were indoors now.

"Who cries at most films?" Emmett came down the stairs.

"Bella does."

"Aww." It didn't sound sympathetic, but Emmett probably hadn't been trying to do that anyway.

"Whatever. You can't talk. You cry at High School Musical!"

"Sssh! People aren't supposed to know."

"Who cries at High School Musical?" It seemed like everyone had gathered to know who it was.

"Emmett." Alice and me both said at the same time. Making us start giggling.

He stomped off in the other direction. Rose went after him; she had been trying not to laugh. She threw an almost glare at me and Alice but then laughed again.

"Aw. See, I feel bad now!"

"Nah. It was funny!" Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the living room and the _huge _TV that they had. Charlie had a flat-screen but it was anything compared to _this_.

I didn't even want to think about how much money had been spent on this TV set.

"Have you got basically every Disney film?" I asked Alice as she was looking for the one we were going to watch.

"No. There's more than one copy of some of them here. We haven't got, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan or Aladdin."

I gasped. "You don't have those?" I thought about it.

"Do you?"

"No. Well, I haven't got Dumbo or Alice in wonderland. But that's 'cos I don't like them." I smiled. "You still have more than me."

"Maybe. You've got most of the sequels to the films though. We don't."

"Oh."

"Sequels?" Edward's voice came from behind me, I didn't jump though. This was a first.

"Yeah, like Lion King 2 and Bambi 2 and stuff like that." I smiled and walked over towards him.

"There's a Lion King and a Bambi 2?"

"You're unbelievable." I laughed.

"Actually I didn't know there was a Bambi 2." Alice admitted.

"Disney have done loads of sequels. I'm not about to start listing them."

"Whatever, Bella." Alice turned around with a stack of about 15 DVD's.

"All of those?"

"Well no. Most of them."

"I won't stay awake." I was so tired as it was. I had been known to fall asleep during Movie Marathon's though. I could make it through about 4 films before I normally fell asleep. Annoying was an understatement. But my friends all found it hilarious. Especially at sleepovers.

----

The rain didn't stop _all day_. Just one continuous downpour. It was depressing. We managed to watch about 10 films before it got really late and I had to take Leo home. He had been more than happy to sit there watching them. It surprised me he hadn't fallen asleep.

I fell asleep for a little while, about half-way through 'Bambi'. Alice hadn't liked this; it meant I missed the part where his Mom dies.

In other words, I hadn't made a fool of myself with Alice and Rose by crying.

"Thanks for coming anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."

"It was good. Thanks for coming up with the idea."

"No problem." She hugged me as best she could with me holding Leo.

Leo was now asleep on my shoulder. I was amazed that he had stayed awake all day, he deserved to sleep now. Just like I did.

"Bella?" I was outside now, but I turned around to see Edward behind me.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Hmm. Just tired, I suppose." I laughed quietly.

Charlie was back when we go back to my house. He'd probably been fishing all day or something. That's what he normally did when he wasn't working.

"Where have you been all day?"

"Sssh! You'll wake Leo up!" I glared at him. "Watching a Disney Marathon, that's where. Now, let me go and take Leo upstairs, please." I shoved my way past Charlie and upstairs. I got into my bedroom and it was almost 8.30pm. No wonder Leo was asleep. How had it taken so long to watch some films?

"Leo." I shook him awake lightly.

"Momma?"

"You need to put your PJ's on baby."

After I had gotten him dressed for bed I tucked him into his bed.

"Night, Leo." He was already asleep again, bless him.

I decided to put my pyjamas on as well. It made sense. I was probably going to sleep anyway; I was just too dog-tired to even think about doing anything else.

I went back down the stairs; Edward was standing at the bottom.

"You're not staying are you?"

"No." He sounded sad about it. He really stayed here too much anyway, I felt bad that I was keeping him from his family.

"It's okay. I'm just going to sleep anyway. I feel bad that we didn't get to spend any time just the two of us today though. It seems like forever, ago." I smiled briefly. Edward wrapped me into a hug.

"We did spend time together, today though."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Now I was the one sounding sad.

"Seems like a long time, doesn't it?" I laughed quietly. I just nodded.

I reached up and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Edward kissed me. He let go and walked away. I just stood there looking for a while before walking back upstairs.

I would see him tomorrow; it was like I wouldn't see him for a long time. But 12 hours did seem like a long time. I smiled to myself. In just a few months we would never be apart, well hardly ever.

I really, really liked the sound of that.

**A/N: Yeah. I don't like it. This chapter isn't some of my best. It was rushed, as I wanted to get a chapter out to you guys, but had to go babysitting for an hour at the last minute! So, sorry! :( **

**There was some fluff in there. Towards the end! :) This is going to get better! I promise! So, sorry if you were disapointed with this chapter! **

**Thanks so much for ALL the reviews for the last one! You won't believe how happy I am right now, even though I'm almost dead on my feet and it's only 9:45pm. Haha. **

**Keep reviewing please! I wanna know if anybody actually liked this chapter. :) **

**I have writer's block at the moment. I have ideas for later chapters, but I might just make that happen. I'll ask my friends at school for an opinon tomorrow! **

**Review please! :) They mean the world to me! They really truly do! :D **

**l. bvkj jfvlhj/kl;l,?;jnm, b b (That Was Squeak (My Cat.) Translation: Please Review! :D It Would Make My Mummy Very Happy! :) **

**I really am sorry for the crappy chapter. :( **

**One last thing: HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY! :D**

**See you all, when I next update! :D It won't be long I promise! :D **


	12. Chapter Eleven

A 'Not-So' New Beginning.

Chapter Eleven: You Raise Me Up.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

**You Raise Me Up – Westlife.**

Bella POV: 

I wasn't in the mood, today. At all.

It being Monday didn't really have anything to do with it. Well, okay so maybe it had something to do with it, but I was just having a bad day. Most people at school today seemed to have noticed I was having 'one of those days', and had generally left me alone. Everybody that is except for Edward. Of course. _He just cares about you and wants to make sure you're okay. _There were some times when I just wanted to be left alone and today was one of those days.

I think he might have figured it out by now, but I still wasn't sure.

It wasn't anything Edward had actually done; it wasn't anything anybody had done, not really. Me being me I was still generally fretting over the whole 'Danny issue'. If you really want to call it an issue.

Ugh, why did I have to have such a guilty conscience?

School had finished, not that I had been paying any attention at all, I was more interested in going home and eating a whole litre of Ben & Jerry's just to make myself feel better.

Huh, weird hormones. I didn't very often feel like this. Unless… No. I took the thought right out of my head; there was no way that was even possible. I wasn't going to think about it again.

"Bella?" I was stood in the kitchen, trying not to think about what I might have just been thinking about when, thankfully my train of thought was interrupted by Edward.

"Hmm?" I spun round to face him.

"Are you alright?" He looked worried. I couldn't tell anymore, I think he was _always _worried about something. Mostly me. I guess he had reason to worry about me. Did he?

"What?" I took a minute to process it. "I'm fine. I'm just having a bad day I suppose." I wish I hadn't said that now. Here come the questions.

"Why?" One point to Bella.

I shrugged. "One of those days I guess." That was a brilliant response.

"What?" He sounded confused now, but he also looked slightly mad. Woah, that was a new look.

"Don't worry about it." I sighed, almost angrily and started towards the living room.

Edward didn't follow.

"I feel like I don't know you at the moment, Bella."

I stopped, almost dead in my tracks at that. I spun round on my heels so fast I almost fell over. Luckily I didn't. That would not have been very good at the moment.

"What?" I was confused. What did he mean 'He didn't know me'? I was stood right here, in the same room as him, about 10 feet away. We were getting married in 6 months for crying out loud!

"I just, I don't get you." He doesn't get me. Okay, then.

"What?" I said again. Edward folded his arms; he never took his eyes away from mine. The eye contact scared me. Normally when people are like this, they don't look at you. Right?

"You're so, I don't know. Distant all the time."

"Distant?" I repeated. I moved back slightly. We were standing further apart now. That couldn't be good.

"I know that a lot of stuff has happened recently, but…" He seemed to be struggling to find the right words.

Edward sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He only did that when he was either confused or stressed out. I was guessing it was probably the second option right now.

"What do you mean?" Had I really been that awful?

"You need to let go."

"Excuse me?" I laughed, but it wasn't a real laugh. Edward looked at me like I was losing my mind. "I need to 'let go'" I quoted sourly. "Let go of what exactly? You?"

"That not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" I folded my arms. Edward looked away from me, looking uncomfortable at the fact I had confronted him.

My bad mood was even worse right now.

"Ugh!" I sighed, angrily. "You just don't get it do you?"

Edward looked at me again, looking angrier than before. I couldn't care less at the moment. This was slowing turning into a fight.

Our first ever fight.

"What am I supposed to 'get'" He did the air quotes around the word. "You're hanging on to something you wanted to go away in the first place!" He was referring to Danny that much was positive.

"Don't even start with me on that. I am not in the mood,"

"When are you ever, Bella?" He was definitely angry now.

"What?" I wasn't that bad.

"You're never happy anymore. You're not happy like you used to be."

"Like I used to be?" I was going to say something else, but Edward got there first.

"When we first started going out, you were always so happy, which made me happy. But then _he _decided to make an appearance again and you've never really been the same." Edward didn't sound that angry anymore.

"I am happy." My bad mood had gone now, but we were still fighting. Which I didn't like.

"I don't believe that Bella."

My eyes filled up with tears, I had to stop them from spilling over. How could he suddenly be so mean?

But then I realised that I was the cause of it all.

I always was the cause of it all.

"What do you mean you don't believe it? Just because of everything, doesn't mean I don't want to be happy! I am happy." I was trying to convince myself as well at the moment, not just Edward.

My life was seriously messed up.

"No. You're not." He sounded angry again now, which made me angry again.

"Do you not want me to be happy?" That made his bad mood disappear. I'd hit a nerve. Edward stepped slightly closer to me. We had been standing quite far apart until just now.

"Of course I do. I just hate thinking that it's all my fault that you aren't happy, Bella. Seeing you happy is what makes me happy." He smiled but it didn't touch his eyes. It wasn't a proper smile. It wasn't _my _smile.

"I'm very confused." I shook my head.

"I want you to be happy. All the time. I don't think I can make you happy." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair again.

"I am happy! Stop saying that I'm not!" I stepped closer but he moved back. That hurt. "Just go. I don't want to do this."

"Bella?"

"Go. Now."

"No."

"Why are you doing this, then? You're making it sound like you don't want to be together. Do you know how much that hurts? I don't have any more room for hurt Edward. I have been hurt way too many times in the past. Don't you start adding to that list. I don't want you to become part of that list."

He sighed, angrily again. "I'm doing this because I care Bella! I care too much about you to just let you be like this all the time! You're my whole world and you can't even see that!" He sighed again and walked away.

I sank down onto the floor, but not before the front door was slammed, loudly.

I put my head in my hands and cried.

Edward POV: 

I didn't even want to think about what I might have just done. I couldn't even begin to think about it.

I'd actually been a reason for her to hurt now. The one person that I lived for and I'd made her hurt. All because of one stupid thing.

I tried not to think about it the whole way home , but it was all I could think about.

I pulled up into the driveway and climbed out my car. I slammed the door. Probably a bit to hard.

"Edward?" I could not deal with Alice right now. She came almost running at me when I walked in the front door. "What are you doing home?"

"Not now, Alice."

"What h…"

"I said not now." I stormed past her and practically ran up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door, again. What was it with me and slamming doors at the moment?

I sat on the edge of my bed, and put my head in my hands. I didn't even want to think about what might happen now.

It wasn't worth the pain.

Alice POV (Oooh! Hello!) : 

What was going on? Why was Edward at home? Shouldn't he be with Bella?

I was going to find out.

I walked up the stairs and stood outside Edward's bedroom door, for a good minute contemplating whether to knock or not.

I knocked on the door.

"Go away Alice."

"No. Not until you talk to me Edward."

"Fine." He sounded very upset. It was unlike Edward to get upset, very unlike him.

I opened the door and saw him sitting on the edge of his bed, he had his elbows rested on his knees and his head in his hands.

This was not a good sign. You didn't need to be rocket scientist to figure that out. That would be cool job though!

No, Alice! Stay focused!

"Edward? What happened?" I closed the door behind me and went and sat next to him.

"I've ruined everything Alice. Everything."

"How? Tell me what happened, Edward."

He started in his big explanation about how he and Bella had fought just a little while ago.

"You're the biggest idiot I have ever had the pleasure of knowing Edward."

What? It was the truth.

"Thank you Alice. That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

"Oh, you know what I mean!" I sighed. "She's just going through such a bad time at the moment. She needs you. If you think that she doesn't want to be with you, then again you're stupid. If she didn't you wouldn't be engaged would you?" Edward started to interrupt me, but I stopped him. "She might not seem happy, but you should see the way she looks at you. Bella loves you so much. _You _are the one that needs to get your act together."

Edward sighed, obviously knowing I was right. Of course I was right. I'm Alice, I'm always right.

"I'll be back in a little while."

"Alice what are you…?"

"I'll be back. Just leave it. Sit here and feel sorry for yourself." I walked out of the room before he could respond.

I didn't hesitate on going downstairs and then outside to my car. I climbed in and drove away before Edward could even think about trying to stop me.

I arrived at Bella's house in record time. I'm lucky my car goes so fast I suppose.

I climbed out and almost ran up the steps to Bella's house. I knocked on the door. Charlie answered. I wasn't expecting that.

"Oh, hey Alice."

"Hi. Is Bella here?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs. She's pretty upset though, but she won't tell me why."

"Okay. Thanks Charlie."

I walked inside and immediately up the stairs. Bella's bedroom door was closed. I knocked on the door softly.

"Go away." Bella's voice sounded muffled, she was crying.

"It's me Bella."

"Alice?"

"Can I come in please Bella?" She didn't answer so I took it as a yes. I opened the door and Bella was lying on her bed with her head in a pillow. That's why her voice was muffled. "Bella?" She turned her head round to look at me and it was obvious she'd been crying. A lot. "Oh, Bella." I moved towards and sat down on the bed.

"Why did this have to happen, Ali? I just don't get it."

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Don't okay. You're both as much to blame."

"You know what happened?"

"Well I talked to Edward." She flinched slightly when I said his name. Did they both think they had broken up or something?

God, they were stupid.

"Come on." I pulled her hand and she sat up reluctantly.

"Where?" Bella wiped her face with her free hand.

"You are going to work things out. Even if I have to stand there and make you."

Bella giggled slightly. I smiled.

"He won't want to see me though."

"Oh, just come on." I pulled her hand and she followed, still reluctantly. She really did think that it was all over, didn't she? The thought made me want to cry.

"Aunty Alice?" Leo was stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking so darn cute in a pair of pyjamas.

"Hey Leo!" I let go of Bella's hand and when I got to the bottom of the stairs. I scooped Leo up into a hug.

"Why are you here? Are you going to make Mommy feel better?"

"That's the plan." I ruffled his hair and put him down. "I'll come and see you soon, okay?"

"Kay!" I heard Bella pick Leo up as well. "See you later Momma. Love you."

"Love you too." I heard his feet running up the stairs.

"Bella?" Charlie walked over to Bella and started talking to her. I just went and stood by the front door waiting. She came and found me a couple of minutes later.

"Ready?"

"Mmm." I took her hand again.

"It will be okay. Like I said. I'll force you to make up if not." Bella giggled again.

We walked out to my car, Bella eyed it up before getting in. She knew I was a faster driver than Edward. She looked almost scared.

I had to stop myself from laughing out loud. **(A/N: Lol! :P ) **

We arrived back at my house in about 10 minutes. It should have taken about 20, but it was worth speeding.

I got out of the car and started walking towards the house. Bella didn't follow. I all but ran back to the car.

"Bella. Come on!" I grabbed her hand and pulled from the car.

"I don't want to do this Ali."

"Yes. You. Do. Now get a move on!" She laughed, but it didn't sound like the giggle from earlier.

I all but pulled her into the house, which was oddly empty for a Monday Evening. Strange.

I kept pulling Bella, until we reached Edward's bedroom door.

"Now. Go!" I whispered.

Bella looked like she was thinking about running away. I gave her a meaningful look, and she knocked on the door.

I am a genius.

Bella POV: 

I can't believe Alice was all but forcing me to do this. I really didn't want to, I knew Edward wouldn't want to talk to me. I wasn't stupid.

I knocked on the door anyway, but that's because I got a very meaningful look from Alice.

"Go away Alice." I had to hold in a giggle. I ignored him and opened the door. Edward was sitting on the edge of his bed, his hair looked more messed up than normal. Like he had been running his hands through it a lot. And his head was in his hands. He looked up when I walked in, obviously expecting Alice.

"Bella?" He stood up immediately.

"Hi." Was my genius response.

It was quiet for a little while, but Edward slowly moved towards me and then wrapped his arms around me. I all but fell into his arms.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"I'm sorry as well. It was all my fault. I didn't mean to make you upset." He kissed my hair.

"You had reasons. I promise I'll stop being so annoying." I laughed quietly. I pulled back and looked at him.

"You weren't being annoying. Never think you annoy me."

"Sorry." I couldn't help but saying it again.

"Stop saying sorry." Edward smiled, but it was _my _smile. My heart swelled at the idea that everything was going to be okay from now on.

I reached up and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too" I answered. And then kissed him again.

Everything was going to be so much better now. I hope…

**A/N: Is that a cue for evil music? Dunn Dun Dunnnnnnn. (See my evil music there! Haha!) **

**OMG! It's been a week since I updated! A week! I'm so sorry! I had massive writers block. This chapter wrote it's self! I hope it's okay! **

**I liked having Alice's POV in there. It makes a change. I thought about doing Leo's POV, but I realised it would be hard to get inside a three year old's mind. Seeing as I don't remember being one! And if I did do it. It would seem like he had the brain of a 17 year old! Haha. **

**The song at the beginning, is a Beautiful song. It makes me cry, everytime I listen to it. Please go and listen. It's not necessarily good for this chapter, but it's a Twilight song. No doubts. It's on mine and my Friend Katie's playlist! **

**Here's the Youtube URL for the Music Video: .com/watch?v=_1_MydgRFZw**

**Don't think it's anything bad that's happening. It's not bad, well not really. Haha! That's all you're getting! **

**Do you know how long this chapter took me? About two hours! I was Multi-Tasking though. So blame my friends! Haha. **

**I did this University thing today. And I'm knackered! I stayed up for you guys! But I saw Royalty at the place! Prince Edward of all people! How amazing is that?! If you're English you might think it's cooler. Haha.**

**Anyway, Review please! There's my little update for your guys, Since it's been so long since I 'spoke' to you all. **

**So. I hope you liked the chapter. REVIEW! :D Thank You! :D **


	13. Chapter Twelve Part One

A 'Not-So' New Beginning.

Chapter Twelve: Girl's Night Out.

_Send out a 911  
We're gonna have some fun  
Hey boy, you know  
You better run_

_Cause it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
It's a girl's night.  
_**G.N.O (Girl's Night Out) – Miley Cyrus.**

Bella POV:

Mine and Edward's fight on Monday had been blown way out of proportion by both of us. We were okay now. Better than before actually. It seemed that fighting had made it all a lot better in the end.

Of course most of it had been my fault in the first place. But I had eventually stopped saying sorry.

Saying it about 50 times doesn't really help with the whole 'Let's not argue any thing'. I didn't want to fight again with Edward. Doing the whole argument thing just brought way too many memories back for me.

_--Flashback—_

"_Bella. We can't go out anymore." _

_My whole life came crashing down with those 5 words. _

"_What?" I might my voice to sound strong, but it came out in just a whisper. I put my hands over my ever-growing stomach. I only had about 3 months left. How could he even think about doing this? _

_Tears were threatening to spill over. He couldn't see me cry. _

"_I'm sorry Bell." Danny tried to take hold of my hand but I pulled it away from him. _

"_If you were really sorry, you wouldn't be doing this. We're having a baby Danny. In 3 months. How could you?" My voice came out as just a whisper again. I had no courage. _

"_It's for the best Bell. It really is." Ha! _

"_Just go." My voice sounded stronger now. I was on the verge of getting either very angry or very upset. I hoped it would be anger. _

"_Bell just let me explain!" _

"_OUT! NOW!" Good the anger came out first. _

_Danny stood up and walked away .Out of my life after 2 years together. Nothing made sense. _

_The only thing that was going to keep me going now was our baby. _

_My baby. _

_--End Flashback –- _

I was brought out of my reminisce by Alice in the parking lot, Friday afternoon.

The week had flown by.

"Bella?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hmm?"

"You really need to pay attention more. I was wondering if you wanted to come to a…"

"Slumber Party!" Rose interrupted Alice, which then earned Rose a glare. I stifled a giggle.

"Slumber Party?" I smiled. I hadn't been to a proper slumber party in way to long. It would be fun. Well, that's what I was trying to convince myself anyway.

"Yeah! Me, Alice, You, Jess & Angela. It will be really fun!"

"Please come Bella!" Alice had joined in the begging, now.

"Okay! I'll come!" I smiled. "When?"

"Tonight." Alice and Rose both said together.

"That's a bit short notice isn't it?"

"Well yeah, but you don't have plans do you?" Alice asked, whilst trying not to smile.

"I doubt it. I said I'll come."

"Cool!" Alice hugged me tightly. She grabbed my hand and started towing me towards Edward's car.

"What are you doing?" I asked whilst trying unsuccessfully to pull my hand away from her _very _firm grip. For a small person she sure was strong.

"Come over soon, please? You need to help with something."

"But w…" I was interrupted.

"Please?" She gave me the puppy-dog look.

"Fine." I sighed loudly.

"Cool! See you later!" She skipped away, with Rose walking behind. Rose gave me a 'Tell me about it' look and I giggled.

"Slumber party been organised?" Edward came up beside and made me jump _again_.

"You really need to stop doing that. One day I am going to have a heart attack and it will be all your fault!" I sighed. "But yeah, she has. How did you know?"

"It's Alice. It's not hard to guess, love."

"Hmm. 'Spose not." I laughed. "I need to go home and make sure Charlie is okay with looking after Leo." I sighed.

Edward put his arm around my waist. "I can do it."

"Really?" I think my voice shot up about an octave. Saying I was shocked was an understatement.

"If that's okay…?" Edward trailed off and ended the sentence like a question.

"Of course it is!" I practically threw my arms around him. Edward laughed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now are we going home, or just standing here all weekend?"

I giggled. "Come on then."

I untangled myself from the hug and went and climbed into the car. I swear my car was going to stop working from not being used. It was feeling incredibly unloved. Well maybe, it was a car. So I didn't know.

We got home about 15 minutes later. Edward had driven slowly, for some reason.

Charlie was already home, the cruiser was in the driveway. Good.

"Momma!" Leo came bounding at me after I had just walked in the door.

"Hey baby." I scooped him up into a hug. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Leo actually sounded like he was getting sick. Hopefully it would hold off for a little while.

I put him down on the ground and he went to go and say hi to Edward.

"Dad?" I walked into the living room. Charlie was watching TV. Of course.

"What's up Bells?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure it's okay if I go to a Slumber Party at Edward's place. And no before you ask it's Alice that's organised it." I sighed.

"Sure. What about Leo?"

Edward came up behind, without making me jump. Good he was finally starting to get the message.

"Edward's going to look after him."

"Really?" Leo and Charlie both said at the same time. Which sounded incredibly weird.

I just nodded.

"That's fine with me." Charlie just went back to watching whatever it was on the TV.

"Momma?" I had been walking out of the living room. Leo came and tugged on my jeans.

"What's up baby?" I picked him up and hugged him.

"Why aren't you looking after me?"

"Because I'm going to go spend some time with Aunty Alice & Rose and Jess and Angela. That's why."

"Oh." Leo put his head on my shoulder and sighed. This was unlike him, he was definitely getting sick.

"Leo?" Edward came up beside us. Leo moved his head to look at Edward. "We're going to spend some time together. Is that okay?" Bless him.

Leo nodded, and then smiled. I put Leo down and he went back into the living room.

"I'm going to go. Just bring him with you when you come. Okay?"

"Are you sure? 'Cos…"

"It's fine Bella." Edward interrupted me with a quick kiss. "Okay?"

I could only nod my head. Edward laughed.

"I'll see you later." He kissed me quickly again before leaving.

"Leo?" I went and stood in the door of the living room. "Come on."

I started walking towards the stairs. "Where are we going Momma?"

"You're spending tonight with Edward and probably Uncle Jasper & Uncle Emmett. Yeah?"

"Cool!" He suddenly perked up a lot.

--

It was over an hour later that we eventually arrived at the house. Alice was going to be mad.

But I got to drive my car. So I didn't really care.

I had only just pulled up when Alice was already outside. She moved way to fast. It was slightly scary.

"You're late." I climbed out of the car.

"I know! I'm sorry! I had to sort Leo out as well."

"Oh yeah. Sorry." She smiled. "Hey Leo!" She walked round and let him out of the car. She then picked him up and hugged him.

"Aunty Alice!" He hugged her back just as tightly.

"Come on." Alice kept hold of Leo whilst she went to walk inside.

The living room had been transformed into some sort of camping place. Well that's what it looked like.

Duvets, pillows, cushions and blankets were covering the entire floor space. They were almost mostly pink and purple. So, Alice.

I laughed when I saw it. She looked at me and put Leo down on the floor.

"I love what you've done with the place, Alice."

"Shut up! It looks cool."

"Hey Bella." Rose came up and hugged me. "Hey Leo!" She bent down and hugged him as well.

"Hi."

"Leo?" I bent down to his level.

"What's wrong Momma?"

"Nothing. Just be good okay?" He nodded and I hugged him.

"Bella?" Edward came up beside me.

"Hey." He wrapped his arms around me. "He'll be okay."

"I know. I was just making sure." I laughed, but it sounded nervous.

"Trust me."

"I do trust you." He pulled back and kissed me.

"I'll see you later. Maybe." He laughed.

"Mm-Hmm." I smiled.

"Bella!" Alice called me from the living room. Well it was more of a bedroom now. I watched Edward and Leo walk away together, and then walked into the living room smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Yeah?"

"Which one first?" Alice was holding up two DVD's. 'Titanic' (Of course.) and 'Mean Girls'.

"Mean Girls. We can't watch a film that makes us all cry, straight away."

"Good choice." She smiled at me.

"Bella?" Rose came into the living room, wearing pyjamas.

"Rose. It's 6pm and you're in your pyjamas?"

"It's a slumber party. Now go and put yours on."

I giggled. "You two are just adorable." Rose high-fived me on the way out.

After I had put my pyjamas on. Which I didn't see was necessary. I went back downstairs just as Jess and Angela arrived. They both looked at me and giggled.

"I got told too. It's a 'slumber party'." I said. Quoting Rose.

"Hey!" Alice came and greeted them almost too enthusiastically.

"Hiya." Jess and Angela both said together. Which made them giggle.

"Are you two high or something?" I asked as I was walked into the living room and sat down on one of the duvets. For it being on the floor, it was pretty comfy.

"No, Just incredibly hyped up on sugar." Jess giggled again.

"Okay then." I smiled.

Rose came and sat next to me. With a very big bar of chocolate, in her hands.

"I'm not even going to ask where you got _that _from."

She just laughed. "I know! It looks amazing doesn't it?" She waved it in front of my face.

"Don't do that!"

She broke into the wrapper and we started to eat some. Chocolate just gives me the giggles. I never eat to much of it just for that reason.

Jess walked into the living room in her pyjamas which had cats all over them.

Rose and I just started giggling.

"Don't take the piss outta my PJ's! They are amazing!" She waved her hand in front of them as to show them off. This just made us giggle more.

"What are you…?" Alice came in through the kitchen door and saw Jess' PJ's as well, and started giggling.

"Whatever!" She sat down on the duvet with us and tried to help herself to some chocolate. We moved it out of the way.

"Cats aren't allowed chocolate!" Rose told her.

"I thought they were cool for a slumber party! I haven't actually worn them in about 3 years!"

"Whatever!" Me and Rose said at the same time.

Angela walked in just after that. She was wearing three-quarter length black pyjamas pants and a white tank top.

"See! That…" I said pointing at Angela. "…Is a proper pair of pyjamas." I high-fived Rose who then started giggling again.

"Movie-Time!" Alice came back in with a _huge _bowl of popcorn.

"No!" Jess and Rose said together.

"No?" I asked confused.

"Nah-Uh!" Rose swallowed the mouthful of chocolate she had. I looked down at the bar and realised we had eaten about half of it by ourselves. "Bella?" She looked at me. I swallowed nervously.

"Yeah?" My voice sounded slightly squeaky. "I am _not _playing Truth or Dare!"

"We aren't. Don't worry."

"We'll just play the truth part. Dare's are too mean. And plus there's not really enough of us." Alice answered.

"Okay. What does this have to do with me?"

"Because…" Rose paused, possibly for dramatic effect. "You're up first!"

"Aw, crap." I whispered.

Me sounded scared just made everybody (except for Angela, who at the moment was the only nice one) start giggling. I didn't even want to know what I was going to get asked tonight.

I sighed. This was going to be _long _evening.

**A/N: This Is Two-Parts. The Second Part I Will Write Tomorrow. So Don't Worry! I'm Not Just Ending It There! **

**This Idea Just Came To Me And I Thought, Why Not? It Helped Get Rid Of My Writer's Block. **

**I've Had Some Ideas For What Might Happen, But Im Slightly Stuck On What To Do. So, Until I Get The Opinon From Either Some Of You Who I Might Just Randomly Ask, Or My Friends There Might Not Be Any Updates For A Few Days After Tomorrow.**

**Anyway. I Hope You Like The Chapter. The End Part Was Fun To Write! I Made Myself Laugh Quite A Few Times! The Flashback Was Pretty Intense Though. Almost Made Myself Cry! **

**Please Review! You Know How Happy They Make Me! **

**I Wanna Say A HUGE Thank You To Everybody That Keeps Reviewing. You Guys Are Just Awesome! And For Those That Said "It Was Worth The Wait" About Yesterdays Chapter! You Are Amazing As Well! :D **

**So Review! And I'll See You All Tomorrow! With The Second Part Of The Slumber Party! :D **


	14. Chapter Twelve Part Two

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To The Amazing And Brilliant And Unfortuantly Fictional Character That We All Love. :) Unless You're Team Jacob. Then I Don't Like You. (Joke! xD) **

**Who's Birthday It Happens To Be This Very Day! Happy 108th Birthday Edward! **

**If Only You Were Real Edward. If Only..... **

A 'Not-So' New Beginning.

Chapter Twelve Part Two: Let's Get Crazy. 

_Let's get crazy  
Get up and dance  
Take a swing, do your thing  
If we're taking a chance_

_Lets get crazy  
Yeah just kick off your heels  
Don't miss out, time to shout  
Always keeping it real  
Let's get crazy  
Crazy._

**Let's Get Crazy – Hannah Montana. **

**A/N: Just a quick note. There's some swearing. Not a whole lot though. **

Bella POV: 

I hated truth or dare. With a passion. The last time I had played this, it had gone horribly wrong.

I shuddered just thinking about that memory.

"Bella?" Alice looked at me. "Are you okay?"

I swallowed before answering. "Yeah." My voice sounded all dry. "Fine."

"You look really pale." She sounded worried now.

"It's fine. I just…don't like truth or dare."

Rose giggled next to me, so I smacked her on the arm.

"It's fine Bella. We aren't doing the dare part of it." Alice smiled at me.

"Do I _have _to go first?" I was secretly crossing my fingers hoping they said no. Obviously I hadn't got them crossed. They would see if I did. I was crossing them…mentally. Now, okay. That just sounds weird.

"Bella. It's just a game. We only have some things we wanna ask you." Rose patted my arm and smiled at me.

I caught on to what she meant. "Oh." I sighed. "You know that isn't fair."

"What's not fair?" Jess asked.

"To use me as a 'question machine'." I thought about that phrase in my head. "Okay, so 'question machine' sounds really weird. But you get the idea." I giggled.

I had eaten _way _to much chocolate, and I hadn't even started on the caffeine yet. Oh dear God.

"We aren't using you as a 'question machine'." Alice must have seen the look on my face as she changed her mind. "Fine! But we only wanna know more about you Bella." She smiled at me. "Honest."

"Fine. But don't ask really personal stuff. 'Kay?"

Alice and Rose nodded. I looked over at Jess who looked kinda miffed, obviously as the idea that were weren't playing the 'dare' part of it. Angela just smiled at me.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" She actually did look either really pissed off, or really ill.

"Yeah… I think I ate too much sugar before though."

Everybody except for Jess just started giggling.

"Hey! It's not funny!" But she started giggling too.

"Okay! Look are we playing or not?" Alice asked.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Ooh!" Rose's hand shot up like she in school. "I have a good one! Let me start!" Okay, I wasn't the only one who had eaten too much chocolate.

"Fine." Alice sounded pissed. And not pissed as in drunk either!

"Thank you." Rose sighed as if to compose herself. "When and by whom was your first kiss?"

"Rose! That is a really bad question!" Alice almost squealed.

"It's fine. It's an easy one!" I giggled. "Ummm. When I was 13 and by Danny. There." I smiled.

"Aww. That's dead cute." Jess smiled at me.

Alice shuffled forward so she was closer to us all, we were sort of sitting in a circle. It might as well have been a game of spin the bottle.

Although, I'm glad it wasn't.

"Okay! I have one." Alice crossed her legs sighed. "Have you ever gotten drunk?"

Okay, I was _so _not expecting that question.

"Ow!" Rose had smacked Alice on the arm. "It's a perfectly good question!" Alice defending herself was the funniest thing.

"No. I have never been drunk." I rolled my eyes. "Have you?"

I had gotten her, Alice looked almost guilty. As if to prove my point she looked at the floor when she answered. "No."

"Ha! Liar!" Rose and I high-fived each other.

"She did get drunk. At my 16th Birthday Party. Don't you remember Alice?" Jess asked her.

"Shut up!" Alice threw a cushion at Jess, who threw it back. "I was not drunk!"

"You _so _were!" Jess giggled. "Don't you remember kissing Tyler?"

Me, Rose & Angela all gasped.

"You did _what _Ali?"

"Yeah. I kissed him." Alice admitted. "But I was drunk! Please don't tell Jasper. He doesn't know!"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." I did the whole little action thing as well. Alice smiled at me. "Alice is right guys. Don't tell anybody anything that is said here tonight."

"Deal." Everybody all said at the same time, which sounded weird.

"Next question." Jess stuck her hand up like Rose had done, which earned a smile and also a giggle from Rose. "Who's a better kisser, Danny or Edward?" **(A/N: Hehe. Talk about evil! :P ) **

I gasped. "No! You cannot ask that question!"

"She can, Bella. This is truth." Alice smiled sheepishly at me.

"No!" I folded my arms, as a way of defending myself. "I will _not _answer that. I refuse."

"Just answer it Bella." Jess looked at me and pouted. Okay, her puppy-dog face wasn't a good as Alice's but it still worked. "Please?"

"Fine." I sighed. Rose, Jess & Alice all high-fived each other. Angela actually looked like she felt sorry for me. "Can I just say. Angela is the only one I actually like at the moment." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm just not into this game." She smiled back at me. Bless her.

"Answer it Bella. Now." Alice gave me her evil glare look.

"Alright!" I sighed. "Danny." I picked up a pillow and covered my face with it.

"Alright!" Alice and Rose high-fived each other.

"Please don't tell Edward." I spoke into the pillow so it must have sounded muffled. "You made me choose! That was a horrible question." I took the pillow away and sent dagger-looks at Jess.

"Hey! This is truth! And it was a good question!"

"Oh, E…!" I pounced on Alice and covered her mouth with my hand.

"Don't. You. Dare." Alice giggled under my hand and then licked it. "EW! That's so gross!" I jumped off of her and then wiped my hand on Rose's sleeve.

"Bella!" I looked back at the door just to see Alice about to bolt up the stairs.

"She wouldn't."

"Err… Bella?" I looked at Rose. "She's gone."

I looked back at the door and sure enough, Alice wasn't stood there anymore.

"ALICE!" I jumped up, and ran after her. I had the feeling that everybody was following me, but I didn't look back. "ALICE! COME BACK!" I screamed after her.

I arrived at the top of stairs. Too see Alice about to knock on a door, I didn't know whose room it was. It just wasn't Edward's.

"Alice." Rose came from behind me. "Don't. It's not funny now."

"Alice, please." Rose, Jess and Angela came to stand beside me.

"Don't do it Alice. Look it's my fault I shouldn't have asked the question." I looked at Jess.

"It's not your fault, Jess." I looked back at Alice, who had her hand poised, ready to knock on the closed door. "Do this Alice, and Jasper hears about you kissing Tyler."

"Oooh." I heard Rose and Jess' hands slap together on a high-five.

"I'll take that risk."

"Alice!" It was too late. She'd knocked on the door. "Rose?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"You might need to hold me back."

"Why?" Rose sounded worried.

"'Cos I'm gonna slap her!" I went to walk forward and Rose and Jess both grabbed my arms.

Emmett opened the door. Oh, fuck. I swear if Leo wasn't in that room I would be screaming very strong words at Alice right now.

"Oh, Hi. What do you want?" Emmett looked at Rose and Jess holding me back, and took a step back himself. The look on my face must have been bad.

"Yeah." Alice said sweetly. "Is Edward in there?" She looked back at me and winked.

"Yeah…" Emmett actually looked scared. "Dude. You're wanted out here."

I growled. Rose and Jess' hands tightened around my arms.

Edward came to the door as well, and Emmett walked back inside. Edward looked pretty afraid as well.

I'll be lucky if I am still going to be getting married in August at the moment. Alice will be lucky if she survives as well.

"Alice?" Edward looked at me then. "What's going on." His gaze then flickered to Rose and Jess' hands on my arms. "Bella?"

"Don't do it Alice." I whispered. Edward just looked at Alice.

"What's going on?" He sounded pretty mad right now.

"Nothing. We…" Rose coughed, making Alice re-think her sentence. "…I came to tell you something."

"Yeah…and?" Edward folded his arms and leaned against the door frame.

If it wasn't for the fact that I wanted to kill Alice. I so would have jumped on him by now.

"Bella…" Alice pointed at me.

"He knows who I am, Alice." I almost growled at her.

"Yeah whatever." Alice looked back at Edward. "Bella doesn't think that you're a very good kisser."

I gasped. "You actually did it! I'm going to kill you!" Rose and Jess' hands tightened back on me. They had loosened as they must have thought I wasn't going to do anything.

"What?" Edward actually looked amused.

"Oh God." He looked at me then. I tried to smile. "I swear Alice. You aren't going to be able to have your own children when I'm through with you!"

Edward just laughed. Alice sent me dagger-looks.

"I wonder who's a better kisser then. Bella? Why don't you enlighten us?"

Edward looked at me. Alice just smiled sweetly.

"Rose? Jess?" I whispered. "Let go. I'm going to need to run."

"Why?" They both whispered back.

"Just let go." I whispered back more urgently. They let go. "I was wondering, if a certain person wanted to know a certain something about Alice." I walked forward slightly and smiled at her.

Rose, Jess and Angela all followed.

"You wouldn't."

"You did. So I am too."

"What is going on with all of you?" Edward had moved back into the room more. Looking more afraid.

"Edward?" He looked at me. He didn't looked annoyed, well not at the moment. He just looked scared. "Go get Jasper."

"O…Kay."

"Jazz. You're wanted outside." Edward called back, but he didn't move.

Jasper and Emmett both came to the door this time.

Oh, even better.

"I was wondering if Jasper, knew about the time that _Alice _kissed _Tyler _at Jess' 16th Birthday Party." I smiled at them.

Jasper's face dropped and he looked directly at Alice. "Alice?"

"Umm. Bella? I think you might wanna leg it now." I looked at Alice, who looked just about ready to murder me.

"No. I'm good." I smiled back at Alice. Edward and Emmett both started laughing. "Two can play at your game, Alice."

"You're such a bitch!" She didn't say in a mean way. She sounded shocked at the fact I had actually done what I said I would.

"Yep."

Rose, Jess and Angela were all in fits of giggles now.

"Jazz! Wait! It's not what it sounds like!" Alice had run into the room after a very sad looking Jasper had gone back in there.

"Oops."

"That was so funny!" I turned round and Rose high-fived me. "I didn't think you would actually do it."

"Yeah…" I smiled weakly. "I feel bad now."

"Don't. She had it coming." Rose was still sort of giggling. "Let's go back downstairs.

Alice still hadn't returned from obviously trying to convince Jasper everything is okay.

"I'll come in a minute. 'Kay?"

"Sure. We'll get the movie ready." They all walked back downstairs.

I turned round. Edward was the only one stood by the door now. He was leaning back against the doorframe.

"Bella?" I looked at him. He had his arms folded as well.

"Yeah?"

"Why?" He stood up and came and stood right in front of me.

"They made me?" I said it like a question.

_Way to go Bella! _

"Hmm. I hope you now realise. That since I'm such an _awful _kisser." He moved towards me more so his body was up against mine, and he bent down to whisper in my ear. "I won't be kissing you for a while now." I shivered.

He moved back, winked at me and then turned round and walked away.

Oh. My. God.

I turned round and walked, slowly down the stairs.

I walked into the living room. Rose, Jess and Angela were all sat close to each other, eating popcorn and chocolate. (No, not together either!)

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" Was my genius response. I sat down next to Rose.

"Are you okay?" Did my face look that bad.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Edward is being a bastard though."

Rose giggled. "How?"

"He said 'Since I'm such an awful kisser. I won't be kissing you for a while now.'" I quoted him sourly.

"Ouch." Rose patted my arm.

"Hmm." I took a handful of popcorn. "I'll kill Alice."

"I hope you're happy Bella!" Alice walked into the room and basically flopped onto the duvet next to me.

"Why?" I had to stop myself from giggling. "I just had to explain everything and I repeat _everything _that happened on that night to Jasper." She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. "Thank you." She said sarcastically.

"Well, thanks to you. I'm not getting kissed anytime soon. So we all win, don't we!" Alice brought her head back up and looked at me.

"Really?" She giggled. Rose lent forward and smacked her knee. "Ow! God, you're all so mean tonight!"

We all just started laughing.

"Shall we watch Titanic then?" Jess asked.

"Yeah. I need a good cry now." Rose admitted.

"You need a good cry? I need to go bang my head against a wall." I sighed.

Jess and Alice started giggling again.

"Just put it on!" Rose complained.

Alice walked over to the TV and switched it all on. She was sitting in front of the TV getting it all set up, when I had an idea.

"Guys!" Everybody including Alice, turned round to look at Rose. "Popcorn fight?"

"Rose, you're not supposed to tell us." Alice sighed and looked at her like she was about 8 years old.

"No! With the guys!"

"Nah. I'm too tired and pissed off to move. Can we just watch this and cry?"

"Same." Jess and Angela both said together.

"Well, not the pissed off part." Jess laughed.

"Fine." Rose sighed.

I patted her arm. "Maybe next time. Plus Leo is in there. Asleep I think."

"Yeah." Alice had gone back to looking at the TV. "He was. It was so cute."

"Aww." Rose, Jess _and _Angela all said together.

I just smiled like the Cheshire cat again. My bad mood gone. Well not completely.

"Right. There." Alice went across to the door and flicked the lights off. And came and sat back down next to me.

She linked her arm through mine and smiled at me.

"Sorry about earlier." She whispered.

"It's cool. Sorry too." I whispered back.

"Sssh! It's starting!" Rose said.

We all giggled quietly, and settled back down to watch the film.

Tonight hadn't been that bad after all. I got to spend some time with my new Best Friends and my almost Sisters.

The idea of Alice and Rose soon being my sisters, made me smile again.

"Oooh. He is _fine_!" Rose sighed. "I wouldn't kick that outta bed!"

"I have to agree." I high-fived her and we both giggled.

"Sssh!"

"Sorry." We both said together, making us giggle again.

Everything was finally starting to fall right into the place I wanted it too be, and I couldn't have been happier.

**A/N: You have no idea how fun this chapter was to write! I had a blast! I hope you all liked it! I certainly did! It's my favourite chapter! :D **

**I had to end it somewhere. I would have done the popcorn fight, but I couldn't be bothered. **

**Does anybody want me to write the 'Sleepover' night from Edward's POV? 'Cos I can. Well, I can try! Haha. **

**OME! I downloaded the New Moon Trailier onto my iPod Touch! How amazing is that?! It's wicked! :D I haven't watched it on there yet though. ;) I will do though! **

**As Amy (CaptureTheDream) Pointed out, Cyril hasn't been around for a while. I just keep forgetting about him! He is here! *Cyril Waves* And he is going to bugging you from now on to review. Cuz I haven't been getting that many per chapter anymore! Am I boring you all? **

**Please kick the reviews up again! They really do make me happy! And make them as long as you want! I really like hearing stuff about what you think of the chapter, what you did today, ideas for future chapters! Anything! It all helps and always makes me smile! **

**So Review! :D **

**"Clickkkkkk Meeeeeeee" "You know you want to!" *Cyril Winks* **

**Ew. Stop being all perverted Cyril! **

**"Sorry." "Clickkkkkkk Meeeeeee!" Do as he says. Please! :) **


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Please go and check out my One-Shot Story I put up today. 'Should've said no'. Pleaseeeee? :) **

**Obviously read this first! :) **

A 'Not-So' New Beginning.

Chapter Thirteen: Don't Walk Away. 

_Don't walk away when I'm talkin' to you  
This ain't no time for your bad attitude  
Don't gimme, that face,  
When you know I'm really down for the chase 'cos my hearts already in it and I'm never gonna quit it when you finally gonna get it?  
Don't walk away. _

**Don't Walk Away – Miley Cyrus. (Okay, so the song isn't that good. But I got stuck!) **

Bella POV: 

"She is such a liar!" Alice suddenly shouted at the TV. Making all of us jump.

"Ali! Shut Up!" Rose threw a cushion at her head.

"Sorry. But she is!"

"Yes Alice! We know she's a liar! Now shut your trap!" I threw another cushion at her and then high-fived Rose.

"Oooh! Someone's touchy!" Alice stuck her tongue

"Shut Up!" Rose and I said at the same time.

It was to the part in the film, where Jack is about to die and tells Rose to 'never let go' and then she 'lets go'.

It's so annoying.

"_I _wouldn't let of him! I don't see why she couldn't just shuffle along on the board! There's plenty of room for two people!" Alice sighed and folded her arms.

"I know." I sniffed. I was crying now.

"Aww. Bella's crying!" Rose put her arm around me.

"Shut up! You are as well!"

"Yeah, well that's different. I can't take the piss outta myself, can I?"

I giggled. "You're such an idiot."

"Shut up!" Jess hissed. "This is my favourite part."

"What? Where he dies? How is that your favourite part, Jess?" Rose asked her.

"No! This part!" Jess pointed at the screen.

It was at the part where she is dreaming and it seems as though they meet up again.

"Yeah, that part is dead sweet. I just wish _I _could do that to him." Rose sighed.

"Hmm. Me too." I agreed with her. Rose smiled at me.

"See, Bella. This is why Edward has fallen out with you." Alice stated.

"Oh don't you start! I'm worried about that enough as it is!"

Luckily the film had just finished, Alice walked up to the TV and switched it off.

"Explain." Alice came and sat in front of me instead of beside me.

"No. 'Cos it doesn't matter." I sighed.

"Bella, just tell us. You know that Ali won't leave you alone until you do. And neither will I, so you might as well just tell us." Rose patted my arm.

I sighed again. I knew I was just being stupid but I was still worried.

"I'm just being paranoid." I tried to smile, and then crossed my legs.

"Nuh-Uh! You can't get out of it like that!" Alice waved her hand around. "Just tell us. Maybe we can help."

"Well you know if you hadn't gone and told him then it wouldn't be a problem, would it!" I sighed angrily.

"Sorry." Alice sounded hurt.

I immediately realised what I'd said and shuffled forward so I could throw my arms around Alice.

"Alice! I'm so sorry! That was so mean of me!" She hugged me back.

"Don't worry about it." I let go of her and shuffled back to my spot, where I had been sitting. "Now explain why you're worried."

"I just think that maybe he's taken it too seriously. I don't want him to ignore me for ages." I sighed. Okay, so I sounded even stupider admitting it out loud.

I automatically blushed tomato red.

"Aww. He hasn't though! He's teasing you. You just have to tease him back." Alice winked at me.

"Okay, him being your Brother and all, it's slightly weird that you're telling me to do stuff like Alice." I shuddered. "Just be quiet." But then I realised what Alice had actually said. "Teasing me?" I whispered.

"Don't you see Bella? He knows that this is how he can get to you!" Rose suddenly spoke up. "He knows that if he does this, then he can get you too admit he's a better kisser." Rose actually shivered when she finished. "Yeah, I'm not to comfortable talking about this…" She trailed off.

I laughed. "Really?"

"Oooh, she's thinking things." Alice yawned at the end. "Wow. It's like 1am already."

"Really?" I yawned then thinking about the time.

"I'm going to sleep." Alice got a duvet and then curled up where she was. She was out within seconds.

"Wow. She was tired." Rose whispered, but then yawned herself. "'Kay. I'm going to sleep too."

"Same." I moved over slightly and found a pillow before wrapping myself up in a duvet.

"Night everyone."

There was a mumbled 'Night' come from Jess and Angela but I was already asleep.

--

I don't know what time it was when I woke up. But I looked over to the left of me and I couldn't see Alice. I sat up and looked over at the other side of the room.

Rose, Jess and Angela were all still asleep.

"Morning Bella."

"Jeez!" I jumped, probably about a foot in the air. "Alice don't do that!" I whispered angrily.

"Sorry!" She came and sat down next to me. "Coffee?"

"You don't drink Coffee…?" I trailed off, remembering that she didn't drink it.

"No. But you do." She handed me the cup. "Here."

"Aw, thanks." I held it between my hands. It was warm, and it felt nice. "How come you're up so early?"

"I always am awake early. Rose never gets up early on weekends. But I'll wake them up in a little while."

I yawned, and then stretched my arms out in front of me. "What's the time?"

"About 9am." She took a sip of whatever she was drinking.

"Really?" I smiled. "Wow. I haven't slept that long in _ages_."

Alice giggled quietly. "I guess Leo's an early riser, huh?"

"Yeah." I laughed, quietly as well. "I never get to sleep in past about 7.30 on a Saturday or Sunday. Leo is always awake and wanting to go watch Cartoons or something." I remembered he was actually upstairs at the moment.

"Is anybody else up?" I took a sip of my coffee. It was cooler enough now that it didn't burn my tongue.

"Um. I think Dad has already gone to work, I don't know about Mom. I think Edward is awake though." She paused, maybe remembering. "Yeah, he is. 'Cos he came downstairs not long after I got up and asked about something. I don't remember what it was though."

"Oh." I took another sip of coffee.

"What are you two whispering about?" Rose sat up, and looked over at us. She didn't look happy.

I took one look at her and giggled. "Not a morning person Rose?"

"No. How did you guess?" She grumbled and then perked up a little bit. She sat up some more and then combed her fingers through her hair. "Hey! Wake up ladies!" She threw a couple of pillows at Jess and Angela.

Jess sat bolt upright, her hair was all over the place. "What? Is it time for school?"

We all started giggling. "Jess, it's Saturday. We don't have school."

"Oh, Bella! We so could have gotten her then!" Rose slapped me playfully.

"Whatever." Jess combed her fingers through her hair.

Angela still hadn't woken up. "Ange!" Jess shook her. "Ange, wake up!"

"5 more minutes." She mumbled and then rolled over.

"No. Now." Jess shook her again. Angela sat up this time and then yawned.

"What time is it?"

"About 9:15 now. Probably." Alice answered and then sipped her drink again.

"Alice, why did you wake us up so early?" Jess moaned.

"This is not early." I quickly disagreed with Jess. "7.30 on a Saturday is early." I sipped my coffee again and then smiled.

"Whatever, Bella." Jess answered back playfully and then smiled.

"What shall we do now, then?" Alice asked everyone.

"Watch a movie?" Rose answered. "But first, food. 'Cos I'm starving." Rose stood up and then stretched. "Anybody else? We have muffins."

"Awesome." Jess stood up and then straightened out her pyjama top.

"Sit back down." Rose playfully pushed her and Jess fell back down and then started giggling. "I'll get them. Alice can you put 'Mean Girls' on? I'm in the mood for a bitchy movie." Rose said most of it from the Kitchen.

"Yeah. Sure. That okay with everyone else?" Alice asked as she stood up.

There were some mumbled 'Yeahs' come from Jess and Angela. I just nodded at Alice.

Alice stood up and walked over to the TV set. She was setting everything up, when there was a cough from the door.

We all looked around and saw Edward standing there.

Everyone just looked at me, as soon as they saw him. I was looking at the floor. Which was very interesting right now. People never take the time to fully appreciate floors.

"Bella?" Oh great.

I looked up, at him. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

I looked at Alice. She mouthed the word 'Go' at me. "Sure." I stood up and then straightened out my pyjamas. I looked back at everyone before walking out of the door.

"Tell us everything Bella!" Alice urgently whispered as I walked out of the door.

I laughed quietly. Edward was standing outside waiting for me.

"Hi." What a genius response, Bella! Ugh, you're such an idiot!

"Hey." He smiled his crooked smiled at me. Which he knew basically made me incompetent for a few moments.

"W-What did you want?" I asked when I could finally talk again.

I was stood up against the wall, near the living room. If Alice and everybody listening really carefully they might be able to hear.

Edward walked forward until he was standing close to me. Not just close, but close like he had been last night. His face was centimetres away from mine. I couldn't even breathe at the moment.

He put one hand by the side of my head and looked at me.

"Oh, Bella." He laughed quietly. Okay, I was slightly creeped out right now.

I couldn't even say anything. It was taking every inch of my willpower not to just jump on him right there. He was just do damn gorgeous!

_Focus, Bella._

Right. Focus.

"You know that, since I'm such an awful kisser." He whispered right into my face. His breath smelled like toothpaste.

When did toothpaste ever smell so delicious?

"You're not going to miss it are you?" He was looking directly into my eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, even if I wanted too.

_Yes! Of course I was going to miss it! _

How could I have ever said he wasn't a good kisser? Was I drunk last night?

I thought back. I don't think I was drunk…

I still didn't say anything.

"Well, since you're not…" Edward deliberately leant forward more. Closer enough that his nose brushed against mine. I leaned forward myself, but then he pulled back. He chuckled quietly to himself.

"See you later." He leant forward again and brushed his nose against mine once more, before moving back and walking away. Laughing to himself.

Oh. My. God. Once again.

I stood there for a couple of minutes trying to breathe again, before going back into the living room.

Everybody watched me come back in, with eager eyes. Five more seconds and the questions would start.

I sat back down where I had been sat and grabbed a muffin. I wasn't hungry anymore. So I just twirled it in my hands a little bit.

"What happened, Bella?" Alice asked.

"You don't even wanna know." I whispered. I still wasn't completely coherent.

"That bad?" Rose asked.

"Uh-Huh." I sighed. "Basically, you're brother is a bastard."

Alice giggled. And pressed play on the film.

Everybody was to engrossed to even pay attention to me anymore.

Which I was slightly thankful for.

Three hours later, we had watched 'Mean Girls' and then 'The Lion King'.

Alice had insisted on watching 'Bella's favourite film' as a way of cheering me up.

I didn't need cheering up.

I needed a time machine.

We'd all gotten dressed after 'Mean Girls', so we were ready to go.

Jess and Angela had actually just gone. They had homework to do.

I had stayed behind a little bit longer. But I had to go soon myself.

"Bella?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah?" She shuffled a little bit closer to me.

"Are you really okay?"

"No. But I'll survive." I laughed, but it didn't sound right.

"I'm so going to get Edward." Alice said as she stood up.

"No, Alice. Just leave it. Two can play at his game." I suddenly thought of something I could do.

"Oh okay. I don't wanna know though."

I giggled. "I wasn't going to tell you!"

"Good."

"Momma?" I looked over to the door, where Leo was stood.

"Hey, baby." He came in and sat down on my lap.

"Hey Leo!" Alice and Rose said at the same time.

"Momma?"

"Yeah, baby?" I smoothed his hair down.

"When are we going home?"

I kissed his head. "Soon, baby." I smiled. "Have you had fun?"

"Yeah." He giggled. Which was just adorable.

I moved him off of my lap and stood up, bent down and picked him up.

Alice and Rose both stood up as well.

"Going?"

"Yeah, we better go home." I smiled at them. "I had great fun though. We should do this again." They both grinned back at me.

"Sure!" Alice came forward and hugged me. "I am sorry about the Edward thing."

"It's not your fault. It's mine." I sighed. "I'm sorry about the Jasper thing too."

"No worries." She winked at me.

Rose came forward and hugged us both and then kissed Leo's cheek. Which was just so cute.

"Bye. See you Monday, Bella." She smiled. "Bye Leo."

"Bye." He rested his head on my shoulder. I swear he fell asleep within seconds.

"Bye." I smiled at them and walked outside and towards my car. Which I got to drive again.

"Bella?" I heard possibly the one voice I didn't want to hear at the moment.

"What?" I spun round and saw him coming towards me.

"Thanks for saying bye." He sounded mad.

"What do you even care?" I turned round and started walking towards my car, but he grabbed my arm. "Let go Edward."

"No."

He was standing close again. But I had Leo in my arms, an asleep Leo, but still.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

"To say goodbye. Unless you don't want to say goodbye." He was messing about with me now. I could him trying not to smile.

"Of course. But I didn't think you were talking to me."

He laughed. "I am talking to you. I'm just playing with you as well." He smiled crookedly at me again.

Okay, right there. I almost jumped on him. Again.

_Willpower, Bella. _

Right. Willpower.

"O…Kay."

He walked forward and kissed my forehead. "I'll come and see you later, okay?" I could smell the toothpaste again.

I breathed out slowly. I nodded.

"Bye then." He breathed just before he turned around and walked away.

I swear one day, I am just going to go insane.

I walked the small distance back to my car and put Leo in his car seat before climbing in and driving away.

I was looking forward to later already.

**A/N: This was so much fun! :) Plus it was flirty. I've never written flirty before! Haha! :P**

**I hope you all liked it! It was fun to write, again. **

**Can you please go and check out the One-Shot Story I uploaded today. 'Should've Said No'. It's based on the song by Taylor Swift. It's pretty sad, but I'm sooo proud of it! :) It would mean a lot! Thanks! **

**I promise I'm going to moving this along soon. I hope I'm not boring anybody with it moving to slow. Tell me if I am! :) **

**Reviews are super! :) **

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow. :) **

**"Clicckkkkkk Meeeeee! Oh thank you to everybody who welcomed me back! :D" **

**Cyril was happy so many of you had missed him. So now, he wants more reivews for missing him! :) **

**"Cliccccckkkkkkkk Meeeeeeeeeee" **


	16. Chapter Fourteen

A 'Not-So' New Beginning.

**This Chapter Is Dedicated Too: My Very Bestest Friend, Francesm, Who Was Seventeen Yesterday! I LOVE YOU! Even Though You Are Team Jacob. ;) **

Chapter Fourteen: Every time we touch.

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life…_

**Every time we touch – Cascada. **

Bella POV: 

I was positively about to go insane. I was sure of it. Well almost.

I just didn't even get what was going on at the moment. I don't think I could even remember what happened last night.

I hadn't been drunk. Had I? I don't remember getting drunk.

Oh. It all came back then.

Dang, I'm an idiot! Saying that my current boyfriend (well I suppose fiancé now, but whatever) isn't a good kisser?

Oh. My. God.

I actually have issues. Serious, serious issues.

I mentally slapped myself. I was driving so I couldn't _actually _slap myself.

I pulled into the driveway, behind the cruiser. It was weird seeing that here on a Saturday.

I got out of the car and went round to the back seat. Leo was sound asleep in his car seat. Aww.

"Leo." I undid the straps and pulled him out of the seat.

"Momma?" He sounded incredibly sleepy. I was having words with Edward about what exactly happened last night to make him so tired.

"Baby, you need to wake up." I kissed his forehead and held him tight against me. He didn't say anything else, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to know he'd gone back to sleep.

I walked up the steps to the house and let myself in. I'd go and get my stuff from the car later. I couldn't be bothered at the moment.

"Dad?" I decided to call out when I walked in.

"Oh, Hi Bells." He smiled at me. It looked pretty genuine as well.

Was it someone's birthday? Crap. I hope not. "Have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was great fun." I grinned at him.

"Is Leo asleep?"

"Yeah. He's just super tired." I sighed. "I have no idea why either."

"Hmm." He turned round and went too walked back into the living room.

"Why are you home?" Oops. That probably sounded meaner than I might it too.

"Am I not allowed to be? This is my house, Bells."

"I didn't mean it like that." I sighed. "There's a game on the TV or something isn't there?"

Charlie looked sheepish for a moment. **(A/N: SHEEP! :P Sorry, my friends will know why I said that. Anyway…) **

I laughed. "It's not that hard to guess, Dad."

He mumbled something incoherent and turned around again.

"Momma?"

"Hi, baby. Are you awake this time?"

Leo lifted his head off of my shoulder and looked at me. I bent down and kissed his nose, making him giggle.

"I think so." He yawned hugely though.

"Shall we go outside?"

"Yeah!" He almost jumped out of my arms, so I put him down on the ground.

It wasn't raining today, well not yet. Might as well make use of the good weather.

--

I didn't know outside could actually be this boring. I swear, New Hampshire **(A/N: That's were Dartmouth is, right?) **had better have some sun!

I'm lacking in some serious vitamin D because of the crappy weather in this place!

Leo had taken to sitting on my lap now. I think he was asleep again.

I took the opportunity to look down at him. Yeah, he was asleep again.

He looked just adorable though. His blonde hair was all over the place, but it looked a lot lighter than it did in the winter. There were a few more brown streaks in his hair as well.

I thought about cutting his hair, but couldn't really bring myself to. It wouldn't feel right.

It's like my hair. It's about half-way down my back now, and I just can't bring myself to cut it.

"Hi." A very familiar voice said from next to me.

"Holy -" I cut myself off in case I woke Leo up.

"Did I scare you? Sorry."

"You really have to stop doing that!" I was practically trying to restart my heart at the moment.

"Sorry." He sounded really upset.

I looked at him, he looked upset as well. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're a terrible, liar." I smiled, but he didn't smile back. "What's wrong?"

"You have been hanging around Alice way to much." He laughed.

"Thanks." I stood up, well as best as I could whilst still holding Leo. "I'll come back. 2 secs."

I almost ran indoors, and into the living room. Charlie was sitting on the floor about 5 feet from the TV. Exciting game.

"Ch…Dad!" He turned round and looked at me. "Turn it down. Leo's sleeping. Again." I smiled and laid Leo down on the sofa.

"Wake him up?"

"No. He's obviously too tired. He can hardly stay awake. I don't want him to get sick from being outside."

"Fine." Charlie sounded annoyed.

"Thanks." I smiled briefly at him before walking back outside.

I sat back down next to Edward. "Back. Sorry."

"Hey." He still sounded down, but he put his arm around my shoulders, which I wasn't really expecting.

"Look is this because of what happened last night? 'Cos if it is, I really am sorry."

"Stop." Edward said it really quietly, it was hard to hear what he actually said.

I didn't say anything, else.

Please don't let this be another fight, please.

"Bella." He took his arm off of my shoulders, which immediately made me feel sort of, unwanted.

_Stop being paranoid. _

"Look." He sighed. "It hurt, you know? And I know it's something really stupid to get like this over. But…I always thought that -"

I stopped him by putting my hand over his mouth. "Stop it."

"Sorry." It sounded muffled though.

"Look. Let me explain. Okay?"

Edward nodded. I took my hand away and went to put it in my lap, but Edward took it and wove his fingers through mine instead.

I smiled. But it was probably more like a grin.

"I was an idiot. Okay? I don't even know why I said it." I stopped to think through what I was going to say briefly. "I really am sorry." That was just dumb.

Edward squeezed my hand. "I'm sorry too."

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"For being a jerk." **(A/N: I just love that word!) **

"But you weren't. It was my fault for answering what I did. But its Jessica's fault for asking the question and Alice's for telling you."

Edward smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes.

"Look." He looked at me, which almost automatically took my breath away. "Sorry. Really." I smiled.

"It's okay." He smiled and it was better than before but not completely right.

I'd had enough of trying to work this out by playing games. It was proper sorting it out like proper adults.

Since when did I get so mature?

I was interrupted by Edward's lips against mine, which was better because I wasn't expecting it.

My heart automatically started beating double time. And I know it sounds really stupid but it felt even better than it normally did.

I kissed him back, with probably a lot more force than I had intended.

I was the one to pull away first, but we were both breathless. Edward leant his forehead against mine.

"Wow."

Edward laughed. Had I said that out loud? Crap.

"Was that better?" He smiled his crooked smile at me, which just made my heart beat fast still. Which I didn't think was possible.

"I said wow didn't I?" I smiled.

"Hmm." Edward then proceeded to lean back and put his free arm around my shoulders again.

"I love you." I leant my head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you too, Bella."

--

I don't know how long we sat out there. But we finally got interrupted by Charlie coming outside to tell us he had to go into work for something. He also said that Leo had woken up.

"Come on." I stood up. Edward didn't move. "Aren't you coming?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry." He stood up.

I started walking back towards the house, and got into the living room. Leo was still on the couch.

"Momma?"

"Hey, baby. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah." Leo sniffed.

I remembered he had sounded like he was getting sick, last night.

"You okay?" I sat down next to him and he moved into my lap.

Leo nodded. I wasn't convinced.

"Hey Leo." Edward came into the room and sat down next to us.

Leo didn't answer.

"I'm not even going to ask why he might be so tired. But it's all your fault Edward."

"Hey!" Edward surprised me by laughing. "I don't actually know!" I gave him a sour look. "Seriously. He went to sleep at like 9 and woke up at like 6am."

"He's sick anyway. Maybe that's why."

"Is he okay? Do you –"

"He's fine. It's just a cold. I know how to cope with it. Don't fuss!" I sighed.

Well I hoped that was all it was. I hadn't ever seen Leo like this before. Last time he got sick he was just slightly tired, but he'd been asleep almost all day now.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" I sighed. "Not really." Might as well tell the truth.

"Worrying again?" Edward smiled.

"How did you guess?" I laughed quietly.

"He'll be okay. Like you said it's only a cold."

I lent my head back against the sofa. Leo had gone back to sleep already.

"I hope so." I sighed again. "I've never seen him like this before. Last time he got sick he wasn't like this. I'll see how he goes."

"You know that Carlisle will always look at him for you." Edward smiled again.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He kissed the top of my head. I leant my head on his shoulder again. "Bella, it will be okay."

"You don't know that though."

"No, I know, but as long as we're all together than we can work through it. You know that."

"I hate it when you're always right."

Edward laughed.

He was exactly right though, as long as we had each other, everything would be okay.

**A/N: Okay, so it's pretty short, and it's not the best, I know that. So, sorry.**

**I hope you like it though, well sorta. :/ **

**Please don't start sending me reviews going "OMG! Please don't let Leo die" or something like that. It's not going to be that bad. I just figured I better start getting some Drama in there! I've had this idea for a while, and thought I should put it in there.**

**Thanks for Amy (CaptureTheDream) Again! For helping me decide! :) **

**Did you guys see Rob was voted Sexiest Man on The Planet? By UK's VERY Own Heat Magazine. It's not surprising. ;) He was already at the top of my list. ;) Actually thats a lie, he was like third but now he's bumped up to first! Screw you Enrique! Haha. :P **

**Please Review! They really make me happy! Can we get up to 175, before the next chapter? **

**Do you realise we are almost at the number of reviews I got for all of 'A New Beginning'? I tell you, once we get past there I will actually do a happy dance! Haha. **

**Please review! Pretty Please? :) **

**"Clickkkkk Meeeeee!" :) See Cyril wants you to click!**

**Also please go read my other one-shot I wrote. "White Horse" Yes, based on the song by Taylor Swift! :) **

**"Clickkkkkk Meeeeeeeee!" :) **


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**OMG! We Got Past The Number Of Reviews I Got For ALL Of 'A New Beginning' You Guys ROCK!!!! Get Me Up To 200 Reviews And I Will Be Even Happier! :) **

**I Got 180 Reviews For ALL Of 'A New Beginning' Thats 37 Chapters! And I've Already Got 186 For Just Fourteen Of This One! You Guys Are Ah-Mazing! :D **

**Disclaimer: I Do Own Robert Pattinson. I Just Don't Own Twilight. Who I Am Kidding?! I Don't Even Own Rob! Life Isn't FAIR! Actually Scratch That. I Do Own Him, He Just Doesn't Know It Yet. ;) **

A 'Not-So' New Beginning.

Chapter Fifteen: You are my Sunshine. 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

Bella POV: 

I was actually quite glad it was the weekend at the moment. Last night had been awful.

Leo seemed to have gotten a _lot _sicker over the evening and had been up most of last night. Either, sneezing, coughing, crying and he'd actually thrown up once as well.

To say I was worried was an understatement.

I was, _freaking out._

Okay, so I'd seen Leo get ill before, and I'd coped. He'd been in hospital for 6 weeks when he was first born almost fighting for his life for crying out loud! And I was freaking out over something that was probably nothing more than the common cold.

It was Sunday morning and I had been awake since about 5.30 having got approximately 4 hours sleep.

Charlie had gone the first opportunity he'd got, I didn't want him to get sick as well.

"Momma?" Leo's voice not only sounded thick with sleep but he sounded incredibly ill as well. Since about 6am this morning we'd both been downstairs, snuggled underneath a blanket. It made Leo happy, so it made me happy.

"I'm right here, baby." I smiled.

Leo moved slightly closer to me and snuggled into my side, and then coughed. It didn't sound good.

"What did we say about coughing, Leo?"

"To put my hand over my mouth when I cough?" He sniffed.

"Yeah. You need to start doing that because otherwise, Me and Grandpa and other people that come here are going to get your cold, aren't they?"

"Sorry, Momma." Leo sounded upset now.

"Aw, baby! I'm not mad at you!" I pulled him up and sat him on my lap. "I'm just telling you that's what you need to do." I kissed his forehead.

"Okay, Momma."

I put my arms around him and hugged him close to me.

"You need some medicine now, Leo."

"But, Momma!" Leo paused to cough. "It tastes nasty!" He stuck his tongue out.

"It will make you get better." I moved him off of my lap, and set him down on the couch again. Leo automatically reached for the blanket and pulled it around him again.

I stood up and walked upstairs to the bathroom. I found the Calpol box and walked back downstairs.

I couldn't help but laugh when I walked back into the living room. Leo had preceded to pull the blanket up over his head. Obviously as a way of hiding from me. He looked like a smaller version of E.T.

I laughed once more and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Leo, come on."

"I don't want to Momma." He sniffed again.

"If you take it, I'll give you a cookie."

This got his attention. The blanket was removed from over his head and he looked at me and his face broke out into a massive grin.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you also have to be really good every other time you have to take it. Because you know that it's going to help you get better."

"Okay." Leo was still grinning.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I can't believe I was having to bribe a three-year old to take some medicine.

I didn't think it tasted that bad. It tastes like Strawberry's.

_Focus, Bella. _

Right, cookie.

I put the Calpol down on the counter, and reached up to the cupboard where the Cookies were. They were at the back because Leo had recently figured out how to climb onto the counter and try and find stuff he wanted.

It was actually pretty cute to watch the first time.

I found the cookies, grabbed one out of the packet and climbed down from the counter (not falling which I was surprised about). I grabbed the Calpol and Leo's juice cup and walked back into the living room.

Leo had turned the TV on and was watching something with a lot of concentration.

"What you watching?" I asked as I sat down.

Leo didn't take his eyes off the TV whilst he answered me. "Disney."

Ah, Sunday was 'Disney Channel Day'.

"Leo."

Leo looked at me. "Medicine time."

His face automatically slipped into a frown as soon as I mentioned it.

"Don't make me ask again." My voice sounded sterner this time. Leo shuffled closer.

I gave him the cookie. "Don't eat it until you've taken the medicine."

"I know, Momma." He smiled, this time.

I put the juice cup between my knees and unscrewed the top of the medicine bottle, and poured some into the medicine spoon. It was pink. Maybe that's what put him off.

"Ready?"

Leo's face had gone back into the same frown, but he looked almost disgusted as well.

He didn't say anything so I took that as a cue to give him the medicine. I pushed the spoon towards him; his mouth didn't open until it was almost at his mouth.

His face puckered as soon as he tasted the medicine. I took the spoon out and gave him the cup.

Leo took a drink. "You can eat the cookie now, baby."

He smiled at me and began eating the cookie. "Thank you Momma!"

"You're welcome. Now do that every time you have to take the medicine and you'll be better in no time." I smiled at him.

"You know you're giving me girl medicine, don't you Momma?"

I laughed. "'Girl Medicine'?"

Leo grinned at me. "It's pink. So it's girl medicine." The grin disappeared and he stuck his tongue out. "I don't like pink."

"It's not girl medicine, baby." I smiled. "It's pink 'cos it's strawberry flavoured."

"Oh. Well it's still pink." Leo continued eating his cookie and went back to the TV.

I laughed once more and stood up to go and wash the medicine spoon.

I walked into the kitchen, cleaned the spoon up and put the medicine bottle and spoon back into the box.

Just as I was filling up Leo's juice cup and getting myself a cup of coffee the phone started ringing.

I didn't even know what the time was; it must have probably been around 8am by now.

I put down the juice cup, quickly poured the hot water into my mug and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" I tried to sound cheerful but I yawned almost at the same time as saying 'Hello' so it probably came out all British sounding. **(A/N: Yay! :D) **

"Keeping you up?" I recognised the voice at once.

"Shut up, Edward."

"Fine. I'll hang up the phone then."

"No!"

I heard Edward laugh at the other end.

"Since when did you ring me?" He had never rung me. Okay, that was a small lie. He used to ring a lot, but since we spent almost everyday together there was a general need to pick up the phone anymore.

"Since lots of times, Bella."

"Whatever." I laughed quietly. "What's up then?"

"Nothing. I wanted to actually see how Leo was."

Aww. I swear I heard someone that sounded like Alice go 'Aww' in the background as well. But I wasn't sure.

"Aww." I smiled. "He's okay. Sicker than yesterday though."

"What do you mean 'Sicker than yesterday'?" Edward sounded worried now.

"He's started coughing, sneezing and he threw up last night." I shuddered.

"Oh." Edward paused. "Do you want me to come over?"

Aww. "If you want. You'll only get sick too, and then make everyone in your house sick as well." I paused. "Charlie got outta here as soon as he could. I don't wanna make all of you sick as well."

"Stop worrying Bella." I could hear the smile in his voice. But he still sounded worried.

"I'm allowed to worry! This is Leo we're talking about here." I snapped at him. "Sorry I wasn't supposed to snap like that."

"It's fine." Edward sighed. "I'll come over in a bit, okay?"

"Sure." He hung up before I could say anything else.

_Charming. _

I picked up Leo's cup and my mug before going back into the living room.

"How you feeling, babe?" I sat down next to him and handed him the cup.

Leo took it from me and had a long drink before answering me.

"Okay." I put my hand against his forehead and it felt hotter than it had done earlier.

"Hmm."

"Who was on the phone?" Leo coughed.

"Edward."

"Is he coming over?"

"Yeah. I think so, honey."

"Cool."

"C'mon." I stood up and put my mug on the coffee table.

"Where?"

"Upstairs. We need to get you dressed, baby."

"'Kay." Leo coughed again. I bent down and scooped him up.

I climbed up the stairs and into my bedroom. I set Leo down on my bed and went to find some clothes for him.

"This do?" I held up a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt.

Leo just nodded.

I got him dressed quickly and told him to go downstairs whilst I went and cleaned my teeth.

After I'd done that I went back downstairs and sat on the couch with him.

Leo moved closer and snuggled up to me.

"I love you, Momma."

"I love you too, baby." I kissed the top of his head.

--

There wasn't a lot we could do with Leo being sick and everything. Leo was quite happy to sit and watch the TV, so I was I.

I just hoped Leo was going to be okay.

After about an hour of sitting watching a lot of the same things.

I heard a knock on the door. Edward had gotten here.

"I'll be right back, Leo."

"'Kay."

I stood up and made my way to the front door. Why he didn't just let himself in I don't know.

I opened the front door. I was right about it being Edward.

"Hey." I smiled. "You could have just let yourself in you know."

"Yeah. I know." He smiled back at me.

"What have you done, Edward?" I folded my arms.

"Nothing!" He grabbed my arms and unfolded them and stepped forward to hug me. I gratefully stepped into the hug and wrapped my arms around him.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just worried."

Edward pulled back and looked at me.

"I just think that it might be more than just a cold. I don't know though." I yawned hugely.

"How much sleep did you get last night?"

"About 4 hours."

The look on Edward's face said just about everything.

"I know." I yawned again. "It's not easy looking after a sick child you know."

Edward stepped forward again and kissed my forehead.

"If he's not any better tomorrow. I'm not going to school. It's fair to just expect my Dad to have to look after him."

"Okay…"

"He needs me Edward."

"I know, love." He hugged me again.

I was suddenly feeling quite emotional and I didn't like it. I hadn't really been this worried about Leo since he'd been born. That definatley wasn't something I wanted to go through again. I shivered slightly.

There was just something nagging at me there something might be really, really wrong.

I just didn't want it to be right…

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnn. ;) Evil Drama Music! **

**Awww. Did you like the Bella/Leo Fluffiness! :D I Hope You Did! This Is Another One Of My Fave Chapters. Just Because Of The Fluffiness! :) **

**Also With The Calpol. I Have No Idea If Thats Actually An American Medicine. Also With The Means Of Leo Being Ill. It Might Turn Out To Be VERY British. I Have No Idea How Medical Stuff Works In The USA. And Cuz I Watch A Lot Of 'Casualty' You Know.... ;) **

**Drama Is Coming Up! I Love Drama! I Have Needed Some Of That, Just Recently. :) **

**I Bought Heat Magazine Today And My GOD There Is Some Hottness In There! ;) The Picture Of Rob As Well. All I Have To Do Is "Corrrr" :P Haha. **

**I Know Most Of You Weren't Pleased With The Way Bella Apologised And Stuff And I Know You Also Wanted More 'Teasing' To Go On. But I Needed To Move It On. I Am Sorry About The Crappiness Of Last Chapter. :( **

**Anyway. Please Review! :) I Wanna Know Your Thoughts! :) Pleaseeee Don't Worry About Leo. I Can Already Assure You He Is Going To Be Okay. I Promise! :) **

**"Clicckkkkkk Meeeeeee" :) Click It! Click It Nowwww! **


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight, Or Edward. :/ Life Really Isn't Fair! I Don't Even Get Robert Pattinson! UGH! **

**This Chapter Goes Out To My Bestest Friend Frances Who Gave Me The Idea For The End Of This Chapter! She Got It Whilst Washing Up! :) I Love You! **

A 'Not-So' New Beginning.

Chapter Sixteen: Keep Holding On.

_Keep holding on _

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong _

'_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you, _

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So - keep holding on_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

**Keep holding on – Avril Lavigne. **

Bella POV: 

"Bella, you really need to get some sleep." Alice was very kindly stating the obvious.

"I know." I yawned hugely. "It's not easy to sleep when Leo is so ill."

"Is he still not getting any better?" Alice moved from the other side of the living room and came and sat beside me.

I just shook my head. I didn't trust my voice.

Alice could obviously see I was about to cry as she moved closed and wrapped me in a hug.

"It will be okay."

I hugged her back. "I hope so." I wiped the tears that were silently falling down my cheeks away from my face and tried to pull myself together.

Notice the tried there. It wasn't really working that well.

"Where is he?" Alice sat up then as well. But took one of my hands and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Upstairs. I think he's sleeping. Well trying to anyway."

"Okay." She stood up then. "Do you want a drink?"

"No. I'm good thank you." I smiled at her. "Just help yourself by the way, Ali." I giggled.

"I was planning on it!" She laughed back and skipped out of the living room.

I hadn't been to school all week and it was Thursday now. I had spent the whole time looking after Leo. It made me feel better knowing I was the one looking after him. It meant that Charlie didn't feel obliged to do it.

School knew. They knew all about Leo anyway. I'd had work sent back from my teachers very gratefully by Edward and Alice.

Well, Edward had almost insisted on me not getting behind. Which I didn't really understand.

It was March and we were about 1 and a half months away from Finals. We weren't learning anything new.

I'd done the work, but not to my best ability. I just hoped I did enough to pass.

At the moment there was _no _way I was going to Dartmouth with Edward in the fall.

"Momma!" The high pitched scream took me out of my daydream.

I took a double take and heard a lot of crying and then ran out of the living room and bolted up the stairs.

Being me I tripped at the top, obviously. I stood up as quickly as possible and ran into my bedroom.

Leo was sat on my bed (Where he had been sleeping) crying his little heart out.

"Baby, it's okay. I'm here." I climbed onto my bed and sat behind him.

"Momma!" He turned round and threw himself at me.

"Sssh." I stroked his hair. "What's wrong, Leo?"

"I don't feel well, Momma." Leo whined and then started sobbing all over again.

"I know baby. I know."

"What happened?" A very out-of-breath Alice asked from the door. She was bent over with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"He just called out to me. I don't know what happened."

"Momma!" Leo spun round and went to jump off the bed.

"Alice!" She caught on and thrust the trash can in front of Leo, who then threw up into it.

I slid beside him and rubbed his back until he'd finished being sick.

"Baby."

"Momma. It hurts."

"I'll sort it." Alice was giving the trash can, very unwelcome looks. "Just stay with him."

Alice nodded, and came and took my place on the bed.

Vomit, actually made me feel sick myself. But you get used to sorting it out when you have a child.

I took the trash can and sorted it all out before going back into the bedroom.

Leo was still crying, but in Alice's arms this time.

"Bella…" She looked at me. "I think he needs to go to the hospital."

"What?! Why?!" I just stood in the doorway.

"He obviously has a temperature. He keeps throwing up. Amongst many other things." She was still looking at me, whilst trying to comfort Leo.

"He just has a cold, Alice." I whimpered.

"Bella. Look at him. That is not just a cold." I walked over to the bed and she handed Leo to me. "He'll be okay. We just need to get him seen by a doctor." She smiled at me again. I think it was supposed to look reassuring but Alice had an unsure look in her eyes, which I didn't miss.

I nodded.

"Bella." Alice stood up. "Bella, look at me." I looked at her. "He will be okay."

"You don't know that though! Nobody knows that!" Leo was still whimpering against my shoulder. I kept stroking his hair and rubbing his back. "I don't know what I'll do if something happens to him, Ali."

Alice held out her hand for me to take. I placed my hand in hers and she pulled me up from the bed.

"If we take him to the hospital now. Then there's no reason why he shouldn't get better."

"Momma." Leo moaned. "It hurts, Momma." He started to cry again.

"What hurts, baby?"

Alice looked questioningly at him.

"Everything, Momma." Leo whined.

"Leo, Your Momma and I are going to take you to the Hospital, and they are going to make you better, okay?"

"'Kay." Leo wrapped his arms around my neck. "Don't let me get sicker, Momma."

My heart broke at the sound of his voice. He not only sounded incredibly sick, but vulnerable and upset at the same time. "I won't, baby."

"Promise, Momma."

I hugged him tightly, and moved my head to kiss his hair.

"I promise, baby."

"Aunty Alice?" Leo was whispering now. I think he was on the verge of sleep.

"You need to stay awake, baby."

"Yes, Leo?" Alice came and stood beside us.

"Can you tell Daddy where I am?"

Leo moaned again and wriggled in my arms.

"Of course I will, Leo." Alice pulled out her cell phone at that moment. "Go and get in my car. I'll be there in a minute." She handed me some keys and I walked downstairs.

I got to the bottom of the stairs long enough to hear, Alice start talking to Edward.

"Edward, look…"

"Momma!" Leo started coughing.

"I'm right here, baby." I squeezed him to let him know I was there. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." I think he smiled. "I love you, Momma."

"I love you too, Leo. More than you'll ever know."

"Bella, let's go!" I handed Alice her car keys again. She was already half-way out the front door.

"Momma, can you get Elephunk for me?"

"I've got him, baby." I'd already figured Leo would want Elephunk. Although he hadn't needed him for a long time. He always had him whenever he got upset.

"Bella!" Alice called from outside.

"We're going to make you better, baby." I whispered to him and then kissed his forehead.

Leo had to get better. He just had too.

----

Leo was almost asleep when we got to the Emergency Department. I'd made him stay awake. I didn't want him to go unconscious or something. I knew it was pretty unlikely, but stranger things have happened.

"Bella." Alice opened the door of her car. I was surprised she'd driven us here in her Porsche. It was her most prized possession, next to her wardrobe.

"I know." I climbed out of the car and walked with her into the Hospital.

I _hated _Hospitals. They always smelled so weird and they just made me shiver. You'd think spending 6 weeks in one would cure that. Apparently not. **(A/N: Is it weird that I actually **_**like **_**how hospitals smell?) **

"Dad!" Alice called out as soon as we walked in the door.

"Alice?" Carlisle turned around. That's why Alice had insisted on coming straight here. "Bella? What are you doing here?"

"Leo's sick. Really sick." Alice answered for me.

I knew that there was no way I'd be able to speak without breaking down.

"Can you help?" Alice came and stood beside me. She took my hand again and squeezed it.

"Of course." Carlisle pointed towards a door. "Go through here. I'll just be a minute."

"Come on." Alice started pulling us towards the door Carlisle had pointed too.

"Momma." Leo hugged my neck tighter.

"It's okay, baby."

We walked through the door. Ah, it was a room. But it looked as though it was probably meant for a child.

Why they thought they had to put stickers on the wall, I don't know. Does doing that make it seem for friendly?

The thought made me what to laugh.

We had just walked in when the door opened again. Carlisle walked back through, holding a folder. A very big folder at that.

Was that Leo's records? How much did they have on him? He was three!

"Put him down on the bed please, Bella." Carlisle smiled at me. He looked as worried as Alice had done earlier.

I did as I was told.

"Momma." Leo whimpered again.

"I'm here, baby." I went and sat on the chair that was placed by the bed.

"What's been happening then?" Carlisle smiled at us again. It was more of a reassuring smile this time though.

I tried to swallow the lump that was now in my mouth before I answered. Alice noticed I was on the verge of tears because she came and stood beside me.

"Um. He's been ill since last Friday. But it got worse over the weekend. He's had the normal symptoms of a cold, but he's been sick a few times as well. I think he has a temperature as well."

"Everything will be okay, Bella." Carlisle put the folder on the bottom of the bed and came to stand the other side by Leo. He took out a small machine that I recognised. He stuck it in Leo's ear until it beeped. "We're just going to run some tests." Carlisle looked at me. "Is that okay?"

"It's fine. Just please make him better."

"I'll do my best, Bella. Trust us." He smiled again before walking out of the room.

I burst into tears as soon as he was gone.

"Don't cry, Momma." Leo grabbed my hand. "I'll be okay."

This just made me cry even more.

"Bella. Go outside for a minute." The look on my face must have made Alice change her mind. "I'll stay here."

I stood up form the chair and bent down to kiss Leo's forehead before walking out of the room.

I stood by the door and breathed out.

"Bella?" Edward came up to me and swiftly wrapped his arms around me.

I just started to cry again. "Don't cry." His arms got tighter around me.

"S-Sorry." I stuttered.

Edward stroked my hair. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Leo just got worse and now they want to do some tests on him." I sniffed, but stopped crying. Crying wasn't going to help.

"Come on." Edward let go of me but took my hand instead and walked into the room.

Leo just looked at us and smiled sort of. I let go of Edward's hand and went to sit back in the chair. Alice smiled at me. I sat up and hugged her. "Thank you." I whispered into her ear. She hugged me back.

I let go of her and turned to face Leo. "You okay, baby?"

"It still hurts Momma."

"I know, baby."

The door opened and a nurse walked in, pulling a tray of things behind her.

"You must be Leo." She smiled at him.

"Hi." Leo smiled back.

"Can we just have Bella in here? Otherwise it makes it too crowded." The nurse smiled at Edward and Alice.

I looked at Edward. "I'm staying." He came and stood beside me. Alice had already left.

"But-"

"Please." I whispered.

"Okay." She came and stood beside Leo, and pulled one of the what looked like polystyrene trays from behind her and placed it on the bed. "Leo, I'm going to put this in your arm and take some of your blood. It might hurt a little bit, but it will tell us what's wrong with you."

"'Kay." Leo coughed.

She put on some rubber gloves and got the needle sorted. She found a vein and stuck the needle into Leo's forearm. He winced slightly, but seemed okay.

She finished taking the blood and took the gloves off. "I'll send the Doctor back in a minute." With that she turned and walked away.

"That was really brave, Leo." Edward went and knelt beside the bed.

"Really?" Leo smiled.

"Definitely." Edward smiled back.

The door opened again and Carlisle walked back in. I swear there was some family thing going on.

Carlisle smiled at Edward, and then walked to stand beside Leo's bed. "How are you feeling, Leo?"

"Horrible." Leo coughed again.

"Well, hopefully we'll know soon what's wrong." Carlisle looked at me just then. "He's going to need to stay in until we know exactly what's wrong." I nodded. "You never mentioned him ever having heart trouble."

I heard Edward's intake of breath.

"It never came up. It's not a normal everyday conversation topic."

"What happened?" Carlisle put his fingers on the inside of Leo's wrist. Taking his pulse.

"He had a hole in his heart. They had to operate twice, I think. We've never had trouble with it before though. Is that what it is?" I was getting nervous towards the end.

"I don't know. That's what we want to find out." He smiled briefly. "I'll come back in a little while. Try not to worry too much. It will be okay." He turned around and walked back out.

I sighed and leant back in the chair.

"A hole in his heart?" Edward turned around too look at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Sorry."

"I just don't know why you never told me."

"It never came up. Like I just said. It's something I've tried to forget. It was a bad time." I sighed again.

Edward smiled half-heartedly.

Alice walked back in the room then. I stood up.

"I'll be back in a minute." I walked out of the room and stood by the door. Trying to control my breathing. We don't need you getting ill as well now, Bella. Calm, down.

Right, Calm.

"Bella?" Edward came and stood beside me.

"I'm so worried, Edward." Edward opened his arms and I gratefully stepped into them. He wrapped them around me and I rested my head on his chest.

"I know, Bella." He kissed my hair. "I'm worried as well."

I'd never heard that before. This just made me start to cry again.

"I don't think you actually realise just how amazing you are." I wrapped my arms around him.

Edward laughed quietly. "Thank you."

I don't really know how long we were stood there for, but there was a small cough from behind us. I pulled back from the hug and saw Carlisle standing by the door of Leo's room. Edward kept one arm around me.

"How are you feeling?" Why was he asking me this? I'm not the patient.

"I'm okay…I guess." I shrugged slightly. "It's me you should be worried about."

Carlisle smiled. "Leo needs to stay in for a little bit longer than we thought."

"What, why?" Edward's arm tightened around my waist.

"Bella…"

**A/N: How Evil Am I Right Now?! *Evil Laugh* **

**I Have No Idea How I'm Going To Sort That Cliffy But I Will! But I Promise I Will Sort It! :) **

**I Know You All Hate Me Right Now, But It Needed To Be Done. The Drama Continues! Haha! :P **

**Review Please! I'd Love You Too! :D Even If It's Just To Say "OMG! You Are So Evil, Alex! :O" Or Something Like That! Hehe. **

**I Might Not Update Tomorrow. I'm Out Like All Day. If I'm Not Too Tired I Will Update For You All. :) **

**So, Review! Please! They Make Me Uber Happy! **

**"Click Me..." Cyril Is Depressed With How The Song Is Going Atm. Sorry Cyril. "Click. Me." *Cyril Sighs***

**Review To Make Cyril Happy! :) **

**If You Guys Get Me Past 200 Reviews I Will Do My Happy Dance! :) **

**So REVIEW! :D **


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: 209 Reviews?! WOW You Guys Are AMAZING! *Does A Happy Dance***

**Disclaimer: I Still Don't Own Twilight Or Edward. *Sighs***

**One More Thing: R.I.P Michael Jackson. You Were A True Legend. :) **

A 'Not-So' New Beginning.

Chapter Seventeen: Every time.

_Every time I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby._

**Every time – Britney Spears. **

_Previously: _

"_What, why?" Edward's arm tightened around my waist._

"_Bella…"_

Edward POV:

It wasn't hard to tell that Carlisle was probably going to say something that either of us wanted to hear.

I tightened my arm around Bella's waist.

"Leo is at a lot of risk of possibly developing pneumonia."

"Pneumonia?" Bella gasped.

Carlisle just nodded. "He's hasn't got it yet, which is good. Because it means that we can stop him from actually getting it." He smiled slightly. "Because he's been ill for almost a week, we need to do a few more tests to make sure his heart is okay."

Bella just nodded. "Thank you." She smiled. Well it was more of a half-smile.

Bella got herself out of my grasp and walked back into Leo's room.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" I turned around to face Carlisle.

"She needs you more than ever right now. Look after her." He smiled at me and walked away.

I didn't say anything.

Just as I was about to go into the room, Alice came out. She looked as though she had been crying herself.

"Alice?" She stopped and looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"No. Not really." She folded her arms. "I'll be back soon. Leo needs some stuff. You know what else I'm going to say Edward." With that she started walking away.

What was it with people and walking away at the moment? Seriously.

I slowly opened the door of Leo's room and walked in. I closed the door quietly behind me.

Bella was lying down on the bed, next to Leo. He was pressed up against her asleep.

She saw me come in and motioned for me to sit on the chair next to the bed.

"Hey." Her voice sounded dry. She'd been crying again.

I took her hand and laced my fingers through hers. Bella smiled at me.

"Are _you_ okay?" Bella looked at me and raised one of her eyebrows.

"Why are you asking me?" I smiled.

"Because it's my turn to be the worried one. So I'm worried about you as well now." She grinned at me. It was the first proper smile I'd seen from her in days.

"I'm fine." She squeezed my hand. "I guess I'm probably more worried than I should be though."

"What do you mean?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter."

I'm such an idiot! Why did I go and say that?

Bella was silent for a few minutes before she took her hand away from mine and slapped my arm.

"Ow." I rubbed the arm she'd slapped.

"Ha! That serves you right!" She looked appalled. "If you think that just because Leo's 'isn't yours' or whatever you were going to say, that does not mean you can't care! Do you have any idea how much Leo adores you, Edward?" She folded her arms and looked at me.

I sighed. When she put it that way. "Sorry." I looked down at my feet.

"Edward." Bella sighed. I looked up at her. "You're allowed to worry." She smiled at me and her eyes sparkled, metaphorically speaking. "I _want _you to worry."

"It doesn't matter to me." I smiled back. Bella took my hand and wound her fingers through mine.

"What doesn't?"

"That Leo 'isn't mine'" I quoted her. "We're a family now."

"I swear if Leo wasn't asleep against me, I would have jumped on you by now." Bella giggled and then blushed. "Thank you."

I moved forward in the chair and reached up to kiss her.

"You're welcome."

Bella POV: 

Leo had been asleep for the past hour. He hadn't slept like this since he'd been ill.

The nurse had actually come in and given him some painkillers. Maybe that's what sent him off too sleep.

"Bella?"

I turned my head to look at Edward. He'd obviously been watching me.

"Hmm?" Was all I managed to say.

"You should really get some sleep yourself." He looked a lot more worried now.

"I'm…Okay…" As if to clarify my point I yawned hugely.

Edward chuckled. "Your obviously not, love."

My heart still fluttered in my chest whenever he called me 'love'.

"We can't go home. I can't just leave him here on his own."

"I don't think you'll be allowed to stay."

The nurse who had been looking after Leo came into the room. She looked at me and Leo on the bed together and smiled.

"Bella?" She walked over to the bed and took Leo's wrist as she spoke to me.

"Yeah?" I blinked a few time to try and wake myself up.

"We need to move Leo upstairs now."

"Oh. Okay." I moved off of the bed as slowly as I could without waking Leo.

Leo whimpered slightly but made no signs of actually waking up.

A couple of hospitals porters came into the room as well and unattached the bed from the wall, and started wheeling it out the door.

"He'll be in the Children's ward." The nurse (whose name I still didn't know.) smiled at us. "He's getting his own room. You can follow now, but just come up when you're ready. He won't wake up."

"Thank you." They wheeled Leo's bed out of the room.

Alice walked back in just as they had finished wheeling the bed out of the room.

"Where's he going?"

"Upstairs." Edward answered for me.

"I know that, you dingbat! Why aren't you going too?"

I sighed. "I have to ring Charlie."

Alice smiled. "Already done. He's coming here soon."

"Ali, you are a star."

"I know." She grinned. "I gave the nurse the bag of stuff. It's going upstairs with him."

"'Kay." I yawned.

"You really need to sleep, Bella."

"Why does everybody keep stating the obvious?" I laughed slightly. "I know."

"Just try and get some sleep." Alice smiled again. "I'm going home now. I'll come back tomorrow."

I walked up to Alice and hugged her. "Thank you for everything today."

"You don't have to say Thank You, Bella."

I let go of her, Alice turned around and walked out of the door.

"Shall we go upstairs?" Edward came and stood beside me.

I nodded. He took my hand. "Come on then."

----

Leo was asleep for hours, after he got moved in his room in the Children's Ward. He woke up at about 8pm though, complaining of being thirsty. He was only allowed water. Leo had never liked water, but surprised me when he drank it. He wasn't allowed food though.

Edward was still here, which I was grateful for. But I'd been told I had to go home later. I couldn't stay with Leo here all night. I just wasn't allowed.

I'd almost shouted at the Nurse who told me. But I didn't have the energy.

Why I wasn't allowed I don't know. Phoenix obviously had other rules and stuff. To say it was annoying was an understatement.

Charlie arrived just after Leo had fallen back to sleep.

"What's going on?"

"Sssh!" I pointed at Leo and Charlie automatically quieted his voice.

"What happened?"

"They think he might have Pneumonia." I sighed. "But because he's got a virus it might affect his heart, so they are keeping him in for a while."

"Oh."

"Hmm."

"Is he going to be okay?" Charlie was still standing by the door.

"You can come right in, Dad." I smiled. "I think so. They only want to make sure he doesn't get sicker and that it doesn't make his heart go all weird."

Charlie smiled as well. "Good."

"Yeah."

"How are you doing, Bells?" He came and stood at the foot of Leo's bed. He'd obviously only just gotten off work. He was still wearing his Police Uniform. I tried to refrain myself from giggling.

"I'm okay. Worried as hell, though." That made me think of something. "Don't call Mom please."

Charlie looked sheepish again.

"You called her didn't you?" I sighed, angrily. "Dad!"

"She needs to know!" He folded his arms in protest.

"Now she's just going to be freaking out and wanna come up and stuff! Ugh!" I narrowed my eyes at my father.

"Sorry."

"You will be."

I stood up from the chair and stretched. "Are you not staying?" Charlie asked me.

"No." Idiot. "I'm not allowed."

"Okay…" Charlie walked forward and hugged me slightly. It was kinda awkward. "It'll be okay, Bells."

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled at him.

"I'll come back tomorrow."

"'Kay." I yawned.

Charlie walked out of the room, just as Edward walked in. Talk about more awkwardness.

"Ready to go?"

I groaned. "I suppose." I folded my arms. Edward laughed.

"We'll come back first thing tomorrow."

"We have school though."

"School won't miss us that much." He winked at me.

I grinned back. "I'll come in a minute. Okay?"

"Sure." He turned around and walked back out.

I walked over to Leo's bed and bent down to kiss his forehead.

"I love you Leo." I whispered.

Leo whimpered. I hated leaving him. Stupid Hospital rules.

I walked over to the door, took one last look at Leo and walked out of the door, closing it quietly behind me.

Edward came up to me and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug.

"Like I said. We'll come back tomorrow." He kissed my hair.

"Hmmm."

"He'll be okay, Bella."

"I know." I smiled.

I knew that Leo was going to get better now. I just hoped he got better soon. It was awful seeing him in the Hospital and even worse seeing him as ill as he was.

But I knew that as long as I still had Leo and I had everybody else in my life. Everything would be okay.

Edward hugged me one last time, before taking my hand and we started walking out of the hospital.

I just hoped everything got better soon. I didn't need any more Drama.

**A/N: I'm not proud of this chatpter. In fact I think it's pretty shitty. ****I Promise, that more stuff will happen next chapter. :) **

**I hope everybody kinda liked it though. Please still review! **

**I got past 200! YAY! And I got 13 Reviews for One Chapter! WOW! Get me to 215 for this Chapter and I will give out Virtual Hugs! :D **

**The Drama is still happening. Don't think it's all finished now. I promise there is more to come. **

**I'm not updating tomorrow. Well at the moment I'm not. I just need to rest and stuff tomorrow evening. :) If I don't update tomorrow, I promise there will be one Monday! :D **

**Would it annoy everyone if I stopped putting Songs in the chapters? It's just I'm finding it so hard to find songs! :/ I would only just write the chapter number and then go onto start writing it. Please give me your thoughts on that! :) **

**Review please! :D They make me very happy! You should have seen me when I saw that I got past 200! I was freaking out! :D **

**"Clickkkkk Meeeeeee!" Cyril is happier now. He got lots of reviews! Review and make Cyril and Me even happier than we already are! **

**Oh, One more thing! I'm offically a Beta Reader now! :D If you need a story Betaing (That Is Twilight, Hannah Montana Or House of Night) Come and ask me! :D **

**"Clickkkkkk Meeeeeee!" **


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: Do you know how much of a relief if was not to have to find a song for this chapter? Thank you to everyone that said, they didn't mind about not having songs in the chapters any more! You are all my lifesavers! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilght. Although I wish I did. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my friends: Anna & Chelsey for making me laugh whilst I was writing most of this in my free lesson this afternoon. Chelsey was all for me 'Chopping Edward's arms off'. Just don't ask. :P **

**Anyhoo. On with the chapter. :) **

* * *

A 'Not-So' New Beginning.

Chapter Eighteen: 

Bella POV: 

I woke up way too early on Friday morning. I guess I was just really eager to go back to the Hospital to see Leo.

I was too scared to stay by myself last night. Like the coward that I am, so I'd just gone back to Edward's.

Of course Edward had been okay with it, but I don't think I ever expected him too say no.

I think I just laid awake for a good half an hour, looking at the ceiling. I think ceilings were like floors, people never took the time to appreciate them properly.

I think I might actually be going mad.

I sighed heavily and felt Edward's arms tighten around my waist. I smiled to myself.

I don't think even a fire would wake him up. Well maybe that a slight exaggeration, but you get the idea.

I had absolutely no idea what the time was. It wasn't like I could sit up and try to find out what the time was, not with Edward's arms wrapped (very tightly) around me.

Edward moaned **(A/N: Ooh er! ;) That's actually my Friends fault! They told me to put that in! Blame them!) **And then dropped his arms from around me. Huh, weird.

It was Edward's turn to sigh this time. "Morning, love." He snaked his arms around me again.

"Hey." I sighed. Again.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just worrying again." I laughed nervously.

Edward didn't say anything for a few seconds. "You don't need to worry, Bella. Everything will be fine." He hugged me tighter for a few seconds and then kissed my shoulder.

"Hmm." Was all I managed to say.

Edward dropped his arms again and rolled over to climb out of the bed.

"What time is it?" I rolled onto my other side and looked at him from underneath the duvet.

He chuckled. "Comfortable in there?"

I grinned. "Very."

Edward laughed darkly and then pulled the duvet off of me. I gasped.

"Hey!" I sat up and tried to get the cover back but he pulled it all the way off so I couldn't get to it. "You are so _mean_!"

Edward looked shocked, he was obviously faking it though. "Me?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You know you never actually told me what the time is."

He laughed again. "8." He grabbed my hands and pulled me off of the bed so that I was standing in front of him. "Get dressed and we can go see Leo."

I smiled. "'Kay."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, so that our bodies were pressed up against each other. He put his hand underneath my chin and tilted my head up too look at him.

"I love you." He whispered and then bent down to kiss me.

As soon as I was able to breathe again I answered him. "I love you too."

Edward grinned at me and then kissed me again.

----

We didn't arrive at the hospital until about 9, by which time I was freaking out about being so late.

Edward had been constantly reassuring me on the drive here that Leo wouldn't mind. But I couldn't help but think that I might have let him down slightly.

"Momma!" Leo shouted at me as soon as I walked into his room. Edward was talking to his Dad about Leo. I got told I would be given all the details later, I had just been too eager to see Leo.

"Hey, baby." I went and sat next to him on his bed and engulfed him in a hug. "How are you today?"

"Better." He smiled at me but then coughed. His cough sounded better than it had but still sounded more like a bark. "Momma, guess what?"

"What, baby?" I kissed the top of his head.

"I had an X-Ray this morning." He grinned at me.

"Really? Wow." He wiggled away from me and then grabbed a new stuffed animal from the end of the bed.

"Grandpa came this morning, before he went to work and gave me this." He held it up proudly.

It was a white tiger stuffed toy. It was bigger than 'Elephunk' but not too big that Leo wouldn't be able to carry it around.

"What's his name?"

Leo's grin disappeared "I dunno."

"Um. How about..." I thought for a few seconds and then remembered a stuffed animal that I used to have. "…Stripes?"

"Yeah, that's cool." Leo put 'Stripes' back at the end of the bed and came back to me for a hug again.

"What happened in your X-Ray then?"

"It was cool, 'cause they took it of my heart. I got too see what it looked like and I saw my bones and everything." Leo grinned again. "It was awesome."

"Were you brave?"

"Yeah!" Leo rolled his eyes. "I got given a lollipop for being so good. The Nurse said that I was her favourite patient."

"Well done." I kissed his head again.

I heard the door open and looked up too see Edward walk into the room.

"Hey Leo." Edward smiled at Leo, but there was something off about the smile. It made me anxious.

"Hi." Leo yawned. "Momma I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Okay, baby." I kissed his forehead and then carefully stood up and went to stand by Edward's side. Leo curled up and was breathing heavily within the next few seconds.

"Bella, love."

"Yeah?" I looked at him. Edward was grinning at me now.

"Leo gets to go home tomorrow."

"Really?" I smiled and then practically threw my arms around Edward. He laughed quietly, but then returned the hug by wrapping his arms around me.

"Carlisle wants to talk to you later, but he said that Leo will most probably be okay to go home tomorrow. They want to keep him in tonight just too make sure he's okay." Edward kissed my hair.

"That's brilliant." I rested my head on his chest and sighed happily.

I suddenly felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders, Leo was hopefully going to be okay. He wasn't going to be sick anymore.

I could almost scream I was that happy.

----

Edward and I just sat in Leo's room until he woke up. He needed to get his sleep, he had been sleeping a lot better and that probably meant he was definitely getting better.

There was a weird couch thing at one end of the room, we basically just sat there together.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I had my head rested on Edward's shoulder. I didn't feel like forming words.

Edward was silent for a little while before he answered again. "Never mind."

"You know you can't do that. That _so _isn't fair."

Edward laughed. "It really doesn't matter."

I sighed. "If it didn't matter, you wouldn't have brought it up." Edward still didn't say anything, he just took one of my hands and started playing with my fingers. "Please tell me." I tried to say it in my 'You-know-you-want-to-tell-me' voice, but I don't think it sounded like that. It probably just sounded like childish whining.

Edward sighed, and was silent for a little while before talking, again. "I was just going to say that, if you felt like you didn't want too…" He paused, which worried me. "…Get married yet then, I just want you to know that it's okay."

I lifted my head off of his shoulder and looked at him. He wasn't looking at me, in fact he was actually looking at the floor.

"Edward." Still wouldn't look at me. "Edward." Nope. Nothing. I just decided to go for it, he could look at me if he wanted too. "Why would you even think that?" Saying I was shocked was probably a big understatement. I never expected anything like that to ever come out of Edward's mouth.

"Because…I just thought that because of everything that's happened recently you might not want too." His voice was barely above a whisper. Was he afraid I was going to go 'Yes, I don't actually want to marry you at the moment. Let's wait a few years.'

I laughed. "You are just _adorable._" Edward dropped my hand and looked at me. His expression was almost laughable. "Look. To be honest everything that has happened has just made me want to marry you more. And sooner if it was possible. Having all of this happen has made me realise just how lucky I am." I blushed after finishing almost bearing my soul. It felt slightly stupid to be saying all of that.

"Really?" He grinned.

"Yes. Really." I laughed, quietly. "I still can't believe you would ever think I don't want too marry you…" I paused. "Do you not want to get married?" I whispered.

Edward laughed and put a piece of stray hair behind my ear, making me blush. "Now you're the one being adorable." He smiled his smile at me. "Of course I want too."

"'Really'?" I quoted him, grinning as well.

"Really." He smiled back at me.

Leo decided that, that moment was when he was going to wake up. He yawned (loudly) and sat up.

I got off the couch and went to sit by Leo's side again.

"Hey baby." I ruffled his hair. "You sleep okay?"

"Mm-Hmm."

I heard the door open and Carlisle stepped just inside the door. "Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I turned back round and looked at Leo. "I'll be right back. 'Kay?"

"'Kay." He yawned hugely again.

I got up off the bed and walked towards the door. Carlisle was standing just by the outside.

"I'm guessing Edward told you that Leo can go home tomorrow, all being well."

I smiled. "Yep. I'm so pleased."

"Well we don't really want to keep him in any longer than necessary. Come this way." He started walking in the opposite direction and I followed, just like he said. We came to a door, which looked like it was probably an office inside. Carlisle opened the door and motioned for me to step inside. I stepped inside, and I was right about it being on office. A nice looking office at that.

"Here's Leo's X-Ray from this morning." Carlisle walked over to a computer and an image flashed up on the screen. Since when have X-Rays been all digitalised? "His Lungs are slightly shadowy, and still showing signs of infection." He pointed to the areas on the X-Ray as he was telling me. I didn't say anything. "We want to keep an eye on his heart as well." Carlisle pointed at the X-Ray where Leo's heart was. "This is obviously where the operation took place." He pointed to a small section in Leo's heart. "Since Leo has been ill and quite severely ill at that, we just want too make sure that the hole doesn't open up again or that no new holes open." Carlisle took the image off the screen. "We want Leo to come for regular Check-Ups for about a year. So every few months or so just to make sure everything is okay." Carlisle smiled this time.

"How often?" I choked.

"Every 3 or 4 months. It's only precautionary Bella."

"I know, it's still slightly daunting though."

"I know. But hopefully there won't be anything to worry about. I'm also just going to put Leo on some antibiotics for a little while, just to clear up any more infection."

"Okay…"

"We'll talk about some more things tomorrow, before Leo goes home."

"Thank you."

Carlisle stood up from the Chair he had sat in, and walked over to the door. "Don't worry Bella. Everything is going to be fine."

I walked out of the door and back down the corridor to where Leo's room was. I opened the door quietly and stepped inside. Edward was sitting next to a sleeping Leo on the bed. Leo was pressed against Edward's side like he had been with me last night. It was possibly the cutest sight in the world.

Even newborn kittens wouldn't beat it.

"Hey." Edward whispered at me. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." My voice sounded hoarse.

"You're a terrible liar, Bella. You should know that I notice things like that now."

I laughed shakily.

Edward moved away from Leo carefully without waking him and came to stand in front of me. "What happened?"

I basically repeated everything that Carlisle had said to me about Leo and his health and such.

"That's good isn't it?" Edward asked.

"I suppose. But at least I get too take him home tomorrow. I hate hospitals."

"He's a lot better. You can see that." Edward smile at me.

"I know." I smiled back.

Having everything happen over the past week had put everything into perspective for me.

I knew that I needed Leo like the air I breathed. I also knew that I needed Edward in the exact same way. But I also needed for much more as well.

I knew that I was probably one of the luckiest people in the world, at the moment. I had my family, I had all of my friends and I had the most amazing son and a wonderful fiancé by my side.

If life could get any better at the moment. I would be thoroughly surprised.

* * *

**A/N: I had to end it somewhere. So I know that the ending is pretty fluffy. But I like fluff. :) **

**I am a lot prouder of this chapter than I was of the last one. :) **

**Sorry if my Medical knowledge is wrong. I am not a doctor. Being only 17, I would be surprised. And because I'm not a Vampire, (Yet. ;) ) I haven't been to medical school and not had too worry about not ageing. Haha. **

**Also, Sorry that I was wrong about the thing about Bella not being able to stay at the Hospital (Thanks to JennahCullen who pointed it out.) In England you aren't allowed to stay. Please remember that I am not American, so this is very British based. :) **

**OMG! 224 Reviews! :D You guys are just Ah-Mazing! :D **

**If I get lots of reviews for the next Chapter I might do some fluff for you. If you want fluff tell me which type in your review. You can have: Edward/Bella Fluff. Bella/Leo fluff or The Girly type fluff. :) **

**If you want a fluffy, non-dramaish Chapter then REVIEW! :D **

**"Clickkkkkk Meeeeeeeeeee!" Cyril realllllly wants a Fluffy Chapter. Review for Cyril and his fluffiness needs! :D "Clickkkkkkkkk Meeeeeeeeeee!" :) **

**Do as he says, and click it! :) **


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**Just a quick note here. I'm so sorry it's been so long! I haven't been in the mood to write, but then I had an idea! **

**Enjoy! :D**

A 'Not-So' New Beginning.

Chapter Nineteen:

Bella's POV: 

"But…but, Momma!" Leo whined.

"Leo, you know you have too!" I snapped, although I instantly regretted it. I was just _so _tired. I hadn't slept properly in the days that Leo had been ill, and him going into hospital had just made my sleeping pattern go all weird.

Leo sniffed. "I didn't mean to make you angry, Momma."

I bent down to his level and hugged him tightly. "You didn't make me angry, baby. I'm just really tired."

"'Kay." Leo sniffed into my shoulder. I knew he was about to cry.

"Baby, please don't cry."

"I'm not." Leo sniffed one last time and pulled back to give me a serious look.

I had to hold in the laughter that was threatening to burst through my lips.

"Sure you weren't." I smiled at him.

Leo giggled. "I wasn't!"

I sat myself down on the kitchen floor and Leo followed suit, by sitting opposite me.

"Do I _have _to Momma?" Leo folded his arm and pouted at me. It was an incredibly cute sight.

I nodded. "There's only a few more days left, and then you won't have to take them again."

Leo grinned. "Ever?"

"Well, maybe not ever again. But not for a while."

Leo pouted again. "Fine."

I stood up and opened one of the cabinets by the side of the kitchen. I found the box of medicine, grabbed a spoon and sat back down on the floor. Leo still had his arms folded and was still pouting.

Ever since he'd come out of hospital a week ago, he'd been on some antibiotics. Apparently, it was just in case there was any infection left. Luckily for Leo though, it was medicine rather than tablets. Although, it didn't look very appetizing, no wonder the poor kid didn't want to take it. It was a horrible yellow colour and smelt like Bananas. I hated the smell of banana's and so it was obvious I wouldn't like the smell, but Leo often ate bananas and so I was shocked when he said it tasted 'icky'.

You'd think they make medicine taste nice, that way kids might actually want to take it. Leo kicked up a fuss everyday, and since he had to take the medicine twice a day, he kicked up a fuss twice. Every single day.

"Momma…" Leo whined and looked up at me through his eyelashes.

"Don't give me that look mister." I put the medicine box and the spoon down. "You know you have to take it."

"I don't wanna." Leo stood up and ran away. I reached an arm out too late. He was gone.

"Leo!" I grabbed the medicine box and put it back on the counter. "If you don't come back right now…!" I didn't finish the threat; I didn't actually know what I was going to threaten him with. Could I ground a three year old?

_No Bella. _

"Leo!" I walked to the kitchen door, I wasn't going to run. With my luck added to my clumsiness I'd fall on my face. I heard a muffled sound come from the stairs and turned to my right to see Leo sitting on the bottom step. His eyes were red from crying, and there were still tears running down his face.

Before I could go and see him I heard the front door open and then close. I guessed who it was before they even appeared. I went to go and see anyway.

"Hey." Edward tired to greet me with a hug, but I stepped back before he could. Hurt instantly crossed his face. "What?"

"You're soaked. If I hug you that will make me wet as well."

Edward laughed. "Fine." Leo whimpered and Edward looked around me to see Leo sitting on the stairs. "Why is Leo sitting on the stairs? Crying?"

"I tried to make him take his medicine, and he wouldn't so then he ran away, and the stairs is where he ended up." I sighed. "I was then going to go and sort him out, but then you arrived."

"Let me go and talk to him."

"'Kay. Good luck."

I turned in the direction of the kitchen, and briefly saw Edward walk past me in the direction of the stairs. He'd need all the luck he could get.

Edward's POV (Hello again!) : 

I walked past Bella just as she went into the Kitchen and headed for the stairs. I sat down on the bottom step next to Leo, who was sniffling from crying.

"Go away." Leo whimpered.

"Well, alright then." I went to stand up but Leo grabbed the leg of jeans, I smiled and sat back down next to him.

Leo wriggled his way closer to me and climbed onto my lap before hiding his face against my sweater. I was shocked for a few seconds from the close contact, but trying to seem as natural as possible, I hugged him tightly.

"Why are you sitting here then? I asked him softly.

"'Cos Momma got mad." Leo whimpered again.

"Why did she get mad?"

"'Cos I wouldn't take my medicine."

I know I already knew this, but it was easier to play along. "Ah." I smiled, before continuing. "Why wouldn't you take it?"

Leo sniffed before talking, "It tastes icky, I don't wanna drink it."

"If you don't take it, it won't make you better. You don't wanna get sick again, do you?"

"No."

"Well then, if you finish taking the medicine then you won't have to take it again."

"Momma says I might have to take it again one day though." Leo sighed against me.

I wasn't really sure what to say. I thought about it for a little while. "Well, that's only if you get sick again, isn't it?"

"'Spose." Leo sniffed again, before climbing off my lap and sitting back on the step next to me. "Daddy?"

Woah. That caught me off guard. I had never actually heard Leo call me that yet. I think I just had a small heart attacked.

I looked down at him and he looked like he was going to cry again. "What's wrong?"

"Will you make sure Momma isn't mad at me any more?"

"Sure." I ruffled his hair before standing up and walking into the kitchen. Bella was standing against the counter, waiting. I walked up to her and hugged her tightly. Apparently I wasn't that wet anymore because she hugged me back, just as tightly.

"Leo wanted me to make sure you weren't mad at him anymore."

Bella pulled back and looked at me with a confused and pained look across her face. "Why does he think I'm mad?"

"Because he wouldn't take that medicine."

"But I'm not mad!" Bella sighed. "I'll go."

I dropped my arms and Bella made her way towards Leo again.

This was going to be one long day.

Bella's POV: 

Leo was still sitting on the stairs when I got to him. Bless his little heart.

I sat down next to him and he immediately moved over and sat in my lap. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"Leo, I'm not mad at you." I kissed his head again.

"You got angry though." Leo sniffed and I could feel his tears against my t-shirt.

"Not really. I only want you to take the medicine because it will make you better. I know it's tastes icky, but it will make you feel better."

Leo sniffed again, and I could still feel his tears. "Daddy said that."

At Leo calling Edward, 'Daddy' my heart suddenly felt like it was going to burst out of my chest from happiness.

"Well make us both happy and take the medicine then." I kissed Leo's head once more before he got off my lap and stood up.

"C'mon on then Momma."

I stood up as well and followed Leo back into the kitchen. Edward was stood there leaning against the counter, looking incredibly gorgeous as always.

_Bella. Medicine. _

I sighed internally and leaned round Edward to grab the box of medicine and the spoon.

Leo was already sitting on the floor like he had been before he ran away. I sat down opposite him again and pulled the bottle out of the box.

Leo stuck his tongue out when he looked at the bottle. I just ignored him and poured the right amount onto the spoon. It looked even worse on the spoon. It seriously looked like somebody had already eaten it and then thrown it back up. I swallowed once just to get the sick feeling away from me.

I didn't give Leo enough time to react to the medicine being on the spoon, I moved the spoon closer and shoved it in his mouth.

"There. That wasn't so bad."

Leo made a disgusted face, so I reached up and grabbed his juice cup and handed it to him. He took a long drink before smiling.

"You're not mad anymore, right Momma?"

"Right." I smiled at me once more, before Leo stood up and ran out of the kitchen.

I was still sitting on the floor when I felt Edward sit down next to me.

"He's so amazing." Edward put his arm around me and I gratefully snuggled against him.

I sighed, happily. "I know."

"Everything's going to be okay now." Edward kissed the top of my head and I snuggled closer to him.

"I know." I smiled hugely before reaching up and kissing him.

I absolutely agreed.

**A/N: Hi again everyone! :D It seems like ages since I last wrote a Chapter! I've missed you all! **

**This was just a filler chapter, but I promised fluff. And I hope this was fluffy enough for you. :) I do love some good fluff! I'm quite pleased with the outcome of this Chapter actually. :) I hope you all are as well! **

**I have a actually been pretty busy. It's nearing the end of term now, so I'll have a whole 6 weeks summer holiday to write for you all! Yay! :D **

**This might be that last update for another week or so though. :( I'm doing work experience next week, and staying at my Auntie's house a couple of nights. (With no computer! I have no idea how I'll survive! :O) **

**16 Reviews for the last chapter?! My God! You guys are amazing! :D **

**I was listening to 'The Bare Necesseties' before I wrote this and I just love how amazing that song is. Okay, that was random but it is an amazing song! :D**

**Please review! It will make me very happy! :D **

**Oooh. Also, go check out my newest One-Shot. 'Mad' It's based on the song by Ne-Yo, but it's pretty sad. Go read it and review please! But review this first! **

**"Yayyyyyy! Clicckkkkkk Meeeeee!" Cyril is happy he got a fluffy chapter. :) Review for him and make him even happier. "Clickkkkk Meeeeeeeeee! :D" **


	22. Chapter Twenty

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, again. Enjoy. :)**

**Oh, just a quick thank you to the person (I won't name names) who sent me the most lovely message saying "Your stories suck." I won't let you get to me, even though you upset the crap out of me. The fact that you took the time to write those three words means you obviously have nothing better to do. So, go crawl in the hole you came out of. **

**Sorry for that above. :( Enjoy the chapter! :) **

Chapter Twenty: 

Bella POV: 

_3 Months Later: _

"No!" I folded my arms.

"Why?" Edward was trying to keep a straight face, but I could tell he was trying not to smile.

"Because, how do you know that I didn't go to prom last year?"

Edward chuckled. "Shall I ring your Mom up and ask her?"

"Ugh! Fine! I didn't go last year."

"Then why won't you go with me this year?"

"Because…"

"Because…?"

I sighed. "I can't dance." I looked down at my feet so I wouldn't have to see Edward's expression, which would probably be something on the verge of laughter and confusion. Well, that's what I was hoping.

Edward's small laugh surprised me the most. "That's why you won't go?" Edward stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. "It's lucky for you that I _can _dance then isn't it?"

"That's not the point!" I sighed but gave in and wrapped my arms around Edward.

"Maybe I should have just made Alice kidnap you and then take you without you knowing. That probably would have been easier."

"No, it would not."

"Does that me you'll go with me?" Edward stepped back and he grinned at me. He could smell an easy victory.

I sighed. "Who else am I going to go with?"

Edward laughed, but stepped forward and kissed me. "It won't be that bad, I promise."

"You say that now. Just wait until we end up in the Emergency Room from me having a broken leg from falling over, because _you _made me dance." I smiled. "I'm actually more worried about Alice, now though."

"Why?"

"Because she's going to want to do 'Barbie Bella' on me again."

Edward laughed before kissing me again.

xoxoxo

It was the weekend now, and I was talking to Rose about the little 'spat' me and Edward had, had about Prom. If you could call it a 'spat'.

"I knew you'd cave." Rose shook her head at me.

"Thanks so much." I glared at her.

"You just don't want to make him upset. If he asked you to rob a bank you'd say yes."

"Are you done being a bitch now, Rose?"

"Sorry." Rose reached over and hugged me. "You knew what I meant."

I giggled. "Mm-Hmm." I hugged her back.

"How did it go at the hospital today?"

"Good. They did an X-Ray and nothings wrong. He's still got some infection in his lungs but apart from that Leo's a lot better than he was." I smiled triumphantly.

"That's good."

Leo had his first check-up at the Hospital today. It had been three months since he'd been let out, so it was just precautionary. He'd had to have an X-Ray and then they'd taken bloods as well. Leo hadn't liked that part too much. I guess he'd developed his aversion to needles from me.

Everything had been okay, luckily and he hadn't had to go back onto any tablets. Everything had been that okay that they didn't want to see him for another 6 months.

I didn't know how that was going to work, seeing as we'd be in New Hampshire **(I hope that's right. Sorry if it isn't!) **in 6 months time. I guess we'd have to work around that.

"Bella!" Alice's voice broke me out of my mind wandering. "Thank God you're here!"

"Why is she so squeaky?" I whispered to Rose.

"I think she's got something to say about Prom."

"Oh Crap." I whispered.

Rose just giggled quietly.

"OhMyGod!" Alice squealed and then she clapped her hands. "I found the most _perfect _dress in the world!"

"Ali, Prom is like 2 weeks away."

"Yes, but dear Bella, that is two weeks. I still need time to prepare!" Alice winked but then folded her arms. "What was this about you not wanting to go?"

"I still _don't _want to go."

"Why?" Rose and Alice asked at the same time.

"Why do I have to keep repeating this?" Alice cocked an eyebrow. I sighed. "I don't want to go because I can't dance! There happy?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Alice walked over to me and patted my shoulder. "Honey, you're worried about Prom, when you're getting married in August? You're going to be dancing then."

I gasped. I'd completely forgotten about that.

How could I forget about my own wedding?

"Thanks for reminding me Alice." I groaned and ran my hands through my hair.

"Had you forgotten?" Alice squeaked.

"No?" I said it like a question.

_Idiot. _

"How could you forget?" Rose gasped. "About your own wedding?"

"I've had worse things to worry about recently."

"Yeah, but still!" Rose folded her arms. "I'm ashamed of you Bella."

"Anyway, back to the whole dress thing!" Alice clapped her hands again. "I found one for you Bella, it's _amazing_."

"Do I get to see it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"'Cos you just don't."

"But -"

"Unless you want to still be going to Prom, I wouldn't ask her again." Rose advised me. "Trust me."

"Okay…"

I sighed and stood up. "I'm going home. I really need to study."

"I suppose I should do some as well." Alice sighed.

"Why don't we have a study group or something next week?" Rose suggested.

"Is that such a good idea? Will we even do any studying?"

"Yeah…" Alice rolled her eyes. "I think it's a good idea."

"I'll think about it." I waved at them before walking off. "Bye!"

I got home about 20 minutes later, I'd driven slowly. I was very reluctant to even want to study. But I knew I had to actually pass my exams if I wanted to be going to Dartmouth in the fall.

"Momma!" Leo came crashing into me when I got home.

"Hey baby." I scooped him up and hugged him tightly. "How you feeling?"

"'Kay. My arm hurts though."

"Aw." I kissed his forehead, and then put him down on the floor. Leo ran off into the living room.

I walked into the Kitchen and flipped the switch on the kettle.

"Hey."

"Dang!" I turned round to see Edward standing by the door of the kitchen.

"Am I that scary?"

"No." I sighed. "You just have to stop sneaking up on me like that." Edward walked up and to me and stood beside me by the counter. "How long have you been here?"

"Ages. I thought you were here, but you weren't." I had to stop myself from giggling. "And then I had to look after Leo because your had Dad to go somewhere."

"Oh. You should have called. I'd have come home."

Edward put his arm around my waist. "No. It was okay. I don't mind looking after him. Honest."

"Thanks though."

"It's fine." Edward smiled at me, making my heart miss a beat and then take off double time.

"Are you staying? Because I really should go and study. If not I'm going to fail."

"You won't fail. I'll help you study."

"Don't you have your own exams to study for?" I smiled.

"Yeah, but I think I have the time to help you as well."

"Thanks." I sighed. "I think I'll fail anyway."

"You won't. You'll be fine."

"Yeah, but -" Edward stopped me by kissing me quickly.

"No. You'll be okay. Because we'll both pass and then graduate and then everything else will be okay." He smiled once more and I broke away from the hug.

"We better get started then."

Edward laughed but followed me out of the kitchen.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

**A/N: Hi again everyone! Sorry, It's been ages I know! **

**I had Work Experience four days last week, and then it was the last day of term, and then I went to watch Harry Potter saturday (Which was Awesome! :D) and then I was ill yesterday and I'm still kinda ill today. But I wrote for you all! :) ****But... Guess what? IT'S THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS! YAYYYYYYY! So I have loads of time to write for you, and hopefully get this story finished! :D **

**I hope you like this chapter. I got really stuck. So, sorry if you think it's really crap. :( **

**With the whole 'Prom' thing. I am going to write a Prom Chapter. So don't worry. :) I will put the links for some dresses up soon and get you to vote on the one you like best. Like I did with the wedding dress. :) **

**I'm guestimating that this story has like 6 chapters, and an epilouge left. It might be more, it might be less. Who knows? ****But after that Epilouge. That will be it. :( Sad times! But fear not! I have ideas for more one-shots and possibly another story, AND I will get round to doing Bella's POV from 'Mad'. I promise. :) **

**So reviews please. :D Speaking of reviews. I got hardly ANY reviews for the last chapter. Did you all get bored from having to wait a week? **

**"Click me." Cyril's sad that he didn't get many clicks last chapter. Make him happy by clicking him this chapter! Thank you! :D **


	23. Chapter Twenty One

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I've been ill this week. :( Small Case of Swine Flu. I'm okay now though. :) **

**I haven't done one in a while....Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Edward, Or Bella, Or Anybody. I only own Leo. :) **

**Enjoy the chapter! :D **

Chapter Twenty-One: 

Bella POV: 

"So I was thinking…" Alice paused. "Fuchsia."

"Fuchsia…?" Rose looked confused.

"Nail Polish, silly!"

"For who?" Rose asked and then looked at me. I just pretended to be looking at my Math textbook.

"You." Alice was standing by her 'make-up station' as she called it. It was like a mini beauty salon. If that beauty salon only had make-up.

Alice had way too many nail polishes and eye shadows to even count. It was scary.

"But my dress isn't 'fuchsia'" I noticed Rose's sarcasm around the word and held in my giggle.

I looked up from the textbook; I'd had enough of studying anyway. "Isn't it just pink?"

Rose patted me on the shoulder and Alice glared at me. "No. There are loads of different shades of pink." Alice folded her arms.

"Right…" I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you wear nail polish that isn't the same colour as the dress? Like purple?"

Alice came and sat down opposite me and smiled. "That's a brilliant idea!"

"Really?" I smiled back.

"Yeah." Alice paused and then looked behind her to the 'station'. "I'll need different shades of purple though…"

Alice looked back at us and grinned. We all just started giggling.

"We really should be studying! I told you this 'study group' thing was a bad idea." I sighed, but pushed the textbook away from me anyway.

I hadn't done anything else the last week apart from Study. Of course, Edward had helped me. Even though I'd insisted I didn't need the help, it didn't stop him.

I had most of my exams tomorrow; obviously I didn't do an exam in gym (Thank God.) The only exam I didn't have tomorrow was Spanish. We'd already done that one.

"We have studied." Alice waved her hand around dismissively.

Rose snorted. "Yeah, we have." She pointed at herself and then me. "You've been inspecting all of your make-up and looking through your wardrobe." Rose put her hand up for a high-five. I slapped my hand against hers.

"Whatever." Alice spat, and then she stood up and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Rose shook her head and whispered. "Drama Queen."

I giggled.

"I heard that!" Alice shouted from outside.

"You were supposed to!" Rose shouted back.

The door swung open and Alice stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips, glaring at Rose. "Rosalie, what is your problem?"

Rose stood up and went to stand in front of Alice. "Nothing. I was telling the truth that's all."

Alice snorted and then looked at me.

I was just sitting on the floor, having a feeling I was about to get pulled into their cat fight.

"Am I a drama queen, Bella?" Alice pouted.

I did just get pulled into their cat fight. I stood up and then walked over towards the door. "Umm." I stood beside Rose at the door and then looked between the two of them. "See Ya!" I quickly moved out of the door and across the hallway. I had absolutely no idea where I was about to run to, until I saw Edward's bedroom, and the door wasn't closed. Perfect!

I walked quickly until I got there and then I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"Bella!" I heard Alice's voice in the hallway.

"Bella?" I turned round, to see Edward standing basically right in front of me.

"Help. Please." I whispered.

"Why?" Edward smiled.

"Rose called Alice a 'drama queen' and then they started having a fight, so Alice turned to me and asked if I thought she was a drama queen. I didn't want to answer so I ran away and now you have to help me!"

"Okay." Edward rolled his eyes. "Move then."

"Sorry." I moved away from the door, he opened it and walked outside. Not closing the door behind him.

"Bella." Alice was standing on the other side of the door.

"Oh, Crap."

Edward just laughed and walked away. "You are _so _not helping, Edward."

"Bella, why did you run away?"

"I didn't run. I walked quickly." I tried a bit of humour to try and make Alice laughed. Luckily it worked. She giggled. "I didn't want to answer the question." I shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because it wouldn't be fair."

"So you do think I'm a drama queen?" Alice looked like she was about to cry.

"No! I didn't say that." Making my best friend cry probably isn't _the _best thing to do. "Rose!" I moved toward the doorway and stood there waiting for Rose to come out of her bedroom.

"What?" She looked, for the right phrase, pissed off when she emerged.

"Say sorry."

"What?" She folded her arms and all but glared at me.

"Say sorry, to Alice." I folded my arms as well.

"Sorry." Rose stopped glaring and smiled at Alice and then at me.

"'Kay." Alice walked over to Rose and then hugged her, before coming back and hugging me.

"Next time. Don't get me involved." I turned round and walked back into the room, to do some more studying.

Oh, Joy.

xoxoxo

School had finally finished. All I had to do now, was hope I'd done enough to actually graduate.

My exams hadn't been that bad after all. I guess I'd just done enough studying. I'd have to thank Edward later, for not giving in and actually helping me.

"Hey Bella." Jess came and sat down beside me.

School had finished early, they'd moved everything around and now school was finished an hour earlier than normal. **(Sorry if this doesn't normally happen in America. It happens here. Sort of.) **

"Hiya." I smiled at her and then looked back down at the tarmac.

"How were your exams?"

"Okay, I guess. I just hope I've done enough to graduate." I sighed.

"Same." I looked up and Jess grinned. "We'll have done fine. Don't worry about it."

"I'm trying. It's not really working."

"OhMyGod!" Jess squealed. "Can you believe that you get married in like, 2 months?" Jess sighed.

"Yay." I tried to sound excited. I didn't fool her.

"Aren't you excited? How can't you be? Bella, you're marrying Edward Cullen. You're basically the envy of every girl here." Jess rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't help." I sighed. "I am excited; I'm just scared as well."

"Why?"

"Everything's gone so fast. I just don't want it all to get horribly wrong."

Jess put her arm through mine. "It won't. Because we won't let it go wrong." She smiled and I couldn't help but laugh. "You love him right?" I nodded. "Exactly. You know that this is what you want. It will all be okay. So, stop worrying!" Jess smiled.

"Thanks."

"Bella!" Alice came skipping up to us, with Rose tagging along. "We have to go. I only have…" Alice looked at her watch. "6 hours to make you look perfect!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the step I was sitting on with Jess.

"I guess I'm going. I'll see you tonight Jess." I smiled. "Thanks again."

"No problem." She hugged me quickly. "Bye."

Alice pulled me away and started towing me towards her car. "Don't forget about the dress fitting tomorrow, Jess!" Alice called after her.

"Dress, what now?"

"Less talking more walking, Bella!"

"Help me, Rose!" I tried to pry Alice's hand off my wrist. For a small person, she sure is strong.

"I don't want to get attacked as well." Rose giggled.

We eventually got to Alice's car, and I got in.

"Why have you kidnapped me?" I asked whilst rubbing my wrist where Alice had used her death grip on me.

"For Prom, silly!"

"That's tonight?" I gasped.

"No, it's in two weeks, we're just practising. Of course it's tonight. You dingbat!"

"Dingbat? Seriously, Ali." Rose shook her head and then burst out laughing.

"It sounds cool, plus is just describes Bella."

"Hey! I'm sitting right here!" I gasped.

Alice just laughed. "We have to go!"

"Drive then!" Rose almost yelled.

"I don't even know why you're doing this. I don't want to go."

"Stop complaining. You're going and that's final." Alice glared at me in the rear-view mirror.

"It's only 'cos you want a 'Bella Barbie' excuse." I sighed.

"Yeah, but still. You'll have fun."

"Ha. I'll end up in the emergency room."

"Oh have some faith, Bella." Alice sighed. "Like Edward would ever let that happen. He's not exactly going to let you injure yourself is he?"

"Let's just get this over with."

"Bella, if you are like this on your Wedding Day. I will personally kill you." Alice glared at me again.

"I'll help." Rose butted in.

I didn't say anything.

"You know you can talk to us Bella. That's what we're here for." Rose turned round and smiled at me.

I forced a smile back.

"C'mon. We've got work to do." Alice had pulled up at the house.

This was going to be one long afternoon.

**A/N: Don't you just love Alice? She's my favourite Character! I just adore her! **

**I hope this chapter was okay. :D This is better than some of the others. :) ****No Leo, I know. But he won't be in it for a few more chapters. :) The next chapter is Prom, and then it will probably skip a little while. **

**At this rate though, it will be more like 10 chapters before it finishes. :) So YAY! :D **

**I got 11 Reviews for the last chapter! :D Can we kick it up to 15 for this chapter?! If we could get 300 reviews for the whole story before it finishes, I will be the happiest person ever! **

**OhMyEdward! (Hehe.) Have you guys checked out the New Moon Website?! Holy Shizzle that place is AMAZING! And the pictures. I'm melting just thinking about it! And the clips from Comic Con! I'm melting again! For all my English Readers: On Monday It's 4 Months Until November and when it comes out here! :D How amazing is that?! **

**Oh, If anybody knows how I can find out London Premiere, that would be awesome. :) Me and my Friends really want to go. :) **

**Review please! :D The next chapter will be out either tomorrow or Monday. I'll make sure I update faster on this one. :) **

**"Clickkkkkkkk Meeeeeeeeeeee!" Cyril will give a hug to the first reviewer. So review first and get a hug from Cyril! :D "Clickkkkkkk Meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" **


	24. Chapter Twenty Two

**A/N: Look! An Update when I said! Wooo! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilght, therefore meaning I don't own Edward, (Except in my dreams. ;) ) I only own Leo. **

**Happy Reading! **

Chapter Twenty-Two: 

Bella POV: 

"Maybe I could run away…." I turned round but was caught by Alice before I even managed to take a step.

"If you hadn't said it out loud, maybe. But stop it! Seriously Bella this is going to be fun!" Alice grinned at me.

I groaned. "Fine."

"Yay!"

"You are way to enthusiastic about this, Ali."

"You just wait until August. It will kick up a notch then." Rose added.

"Really?"

"Mm-Hmm." Rose continued filing her nails, like before.

"Oh, Crap."

"Oh, Sssh!" Alice pushed me down into the chair that was in front of the mirrors in her bathroom.

"I haven't missed this place." I sighed. "Ow!" Alice had kicked me in the shin. "That was unnecessary."

Alice just laughed before turning her back on me to sort through some stuff on the counter. That's right. Stuff. I wasn't even about to try and start naming them.

"You know, its one thing kidnapping me and making me sit here against my will but beating me up is just crossing the line." I internally sighed and folded my arms.

Alice turned around, with a hairbrush and what looked like a comb in her hands. If it was a comb, it was a strange looking kind of comb. "Sorry, Bella."

"Pfft."

"Rose, will you please stop filing your nails for two seconds and help please?"

"You get cranky when you don't get your way."

"Well done, smart stuff." Alice started brushing my hair.

"Will you two please stop fighting?!" Rose put her nail file down on the counter, grabbed the weird looking comb off of Alice and started combing the other side of my hair.

"Sit still, Bella!" Alice whacked me on the shoulder with the brush.

"Ow!" I rubbed my shoulder. "If you stop hurting me!"

"Stop fidgeting and I will!"

"I never even moved!"

"Enough!" Rose shouted. "Or I'll whack both of you with the blow-dryer!"

"Alright." I sighed. "Sorry."

"What do you want me to do now, Ali?" Rose asked. Although I wasn't really paying attention anymore. I just wanted this to be over.

"Get the curling iron." Alice was still brushing my hair.

"Still alright, Bella?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." I smiled briefly. "Why?"

"You seemed kinda, upset earlier?" Rose pinned a few pieces of hair up and started curling other parts of my hair.

"I wasn't. I was just worrying, again." I laughed, but it didn't sound right.

"About what?"

"I'll be back in a sec." Alice put the brush down, and headed out the bathroom door.

I didn't answer Rose.

"Worrying about the wedding aren't you?" Rose smiled, put carried on curling my hair.

Was there any point in lying? "No." I tried it anyway.

"Don't lie, Bella." Dang. "Why are you worried?"

"I just think that maybe, everything's moving so fast and although I want this, I just don't know if it's the right thing to want." I sighed. "If you understand."

"So, what you're saying is: You want to get married, you just don't know if it's right?"

"Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"I'm just scared. Everything's moved so fast, and what if when we get there everything just falls apart as quickly as it came together?"

"You know that won't happen."

"Hmm."

"Seriously. Okay, it's weird talking about this when it's my brother and stuff. But Bella, you just have to see the way that Edward looks at you. You're all he's ever going to want, it won't fall apart." Rose smiled again. "You can just tell."

"I'm trying to believe you."

"Just give it time. You know this is the right thing to do."

"I'm back!" Alice waltzed back into the bathroom, carrying what looked like a briefcase.

"Do I want to know what's in there?"

"Nope." She answered. Popping the 'P'. "We're almost done."

"Yeah, you say that and I'll still be sitting here in two hours time…"

xoxoxo

I was right about still sitting there in two hours time. It was two and a half hours later and I was still sat in the chair.

I think my body from the waist down, had just gone numb.

"Stand up, Bella. But don't open your eyes." Alice asked.

I'd been made to close my eyes for make-up. Why she wasn't letting me open them I wasn't sure.

"Fine, but you're going to have to help. My legs are numb."

Alice giggled, but grabbed my hand and helped me stand up. It was necessary in the end. I stumbled just after I stood up.

"Woah." My head was spinning after I stopped myself. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yep. You're not looking in the mirror, so it's fine." I opened my eyes. "Don't even think about turning around either missy." Alice glared at me.

"Why am I standing up?"

"We need to put your dress on."

"We…?" I cocked my head to the side. "Is there more than one person wearing it with me?" I gasped, comically.

"Oh, shut up!" Alice stepped back. "Take your clothes off."

"Excuse me?"

"It's only us. It's not like I'm asking you to strip right down." Alice winked.

"Alice!" I squeaked.

"Oh, keep your hair on!" Alice folded her arms. "Rose, help. Please?"

"It's not like we're asking you to walk around downstairs with only your underwear on, Bella. It's just us. Plus, the sooner we get your dress on, the sooner we're done…"

Alice and Rose could smell an easy win. "Fine." I glared at them both. "You're both just evil."

"Totally." They chorused together.

After I'd 'taken my clothes off' as Alice had put it. Not all of them though. Obviously. Alice held out a dress for me to step into. I wasn't allowed to look, so was told to close my eyes again.

All I felt was the dress being put on me, and then the zip being done up on one side.

"You can open your eyes now, Bella."

I opened my eyes, and could not believe that the person looking back at me was me. My hair was lightly curled and falling around my shoulders, my eyes were framed by huge black eyelashes and a small amount of black eye shadow applied as well, my lips were pink, and glossy. My dress was a strapless, and came to my knees. It was almost dark blue, with a black bow tied underneath my chest, and there was a black netted bottom. It was perfect.

I spun around, and hugged both Alice and Rose with probably way to much enthusiasm.

"OhMyGod…You two are just geniuses."

"We know." Alice giggled.

"Thank you." I pulled back from the hug, and just kept smiling.

"See, we told you it wouldn't be that bad." Rose smiled back at me.

"Don't you two have to get ready now?"

"Oh, Crap!" Alice put her hand over her mouth and bolted out of the bathroom door, with Rose followed closely behind.

Just as the door closed, I head a "Don't even think of going in there Edward." From the outside. I giggled quietly, and sat down in one of the other chairs.

Alice and Rose came rushing back in, armed with all sorts of electrical equipment.

"How could you forget?" I shook my head and laughed quietly.

"We didn't. Plus we've got ages." Alice reminded me.

"How long?"

"Like, 2 hours."

"It's 5.30 already?" I squeaked. Alice just nodded, and then disappeared again.

Rose came back into the room wearing her dress. It was bright pink and strapless, with a beaded corset and pink netting at the bottom.

I smiled. "Rose, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you. And, I know." She laughed.

"What about me?" Alice came back into the room as well. Wearing a light pink strapless dress. There was a bow almost at the top, and the material was almost spotted. It was _so _Alice.

"You look gorgeous as well, Alice."

"Why, thank you." She smiled.

After that they both moved over to the huge mirror, and started playing with their hair and doing make-up.

"Girls?"

"You can come in, Mom."

Esme walked into the bathroom, with a very big smile on her face.

"You all look beautiful." She looked at all of us, individually.

"Thanks Mom."

"Why are you rushing?"

"They forgot to get themselves ready." I laughed again.

Esme looked at me, and then at Alice and Rose. "Forgot?" You could see she was trying not to laugh as well.

"We spent too long on Bella." Alice whined. "Then we 'forgot' to get ourselves ready."

"I don't think you did. You spent just enough time. And Bella looks even more beautiful for it."

I blushed. "Thanks."

"We have to go. But have fun tonight. Okay?"

"Yeah, Bye Mom." Alice called just as Esme walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh shit! Shoes!" Rose ran out of the bathroom, and back in, in about 30 seconds. She held up a black pair of shoes and waved them at me.

"Those aren't mine are they?" My eyes must have widened as I took them in. Rose nodded. "Are you kidding me?!" I squeaked.

"They aren't they bad."

"I'm going to end up in the Emergency Room for sure now!"

"Just put them on, Bella." Rose walked over to me and handed me the death-traps. I took them from her and looked them over. They were black, with about a 3 inch heel, and an open-toe. They had a strap design, and two buckles. They were actually really nice. I just couldn't see myself walking in them without falling over.

I put the shoes on and stood up. "It feels weird being this tall."

Alice and Rose both looked at me and then giggled.

"What?"

"You look weird being that tall!"

"Oh, thanks!"

"Kidding!" Rose answered.

"Are you two ready? 'Cos it's time to go." Alice smiled at us both.

I gulped. "It is?"

"Bella?" I looked at Rose. "This is Prom. Not the Wedding. What on earth will you be like then?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

"Well, we have to go. Edward wants us to go first. We'll see you there. Plus, don't worry about the shoes. It will be fine." Alice hugged me before going out the door.

"Like she said. Fine." Rose grinned at me. "See you soon." She hugged me as well."

I stood in the bathroom for a couple for minutes trying to calm myself down before I walked out.

Rose was right. If I was freaked out about Prom, what would I be like in August? The thought made me shiver.

I stepped out of Alice's bedroom. Edward was standing by the stairs, with his back to me. He looked gorgeous even from the back. I giggled quietly, and then he turned around.

"I hope it's good that you look so surprised." I blushed and then bit my lip.

He stepped forward and then grinned. "You look even more beautiful."

"Thank you." I blushed. Again. "You clean up pretty well yourself."

Edward laughed. "Thank you."

"You're going to have to stop me from falling over."

"Why?"

"My shoes are like an accident waiting to happen."

Edward looked down at my feet, and then at my legs, for longer than necessary. "You'll be fine." He took my hand and laced his fingers through mine. "Shall we go?"

"Sure."

"Bella?" I looked at Edward, who quickly kissed me. "You'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Mm-Hmm." What a genius response.

Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad night after all.

xoxoxo

I was right about Prom not being that bad. I never enjoyed myself. A little.

"My feet are killing me." Rose whined.

"You're feet? Have you seen the death traps attached to mine?"

"Ha!" Rose grinned at me.

"I've almost killed myself at least…" I stopped to count on my fingers. "3 times!"

"Sureee." Rose turned to the left and gasped.

"What?" I followed her gaze and then gasped as well.

"Do you see?"

"Who is that?"

"Isn't her name, Kitty? Kitty something. I don't know."

"What is she doing?"

"I think…I think she's flirting with your boyfriend."

"Ooh." I stood up and walked over to where Edward was standing, with this Kitty, slut almost hanging off of him. "Is everything okay?" I smiled sweetly at her before linking my arm through Edward's.

She didn't say anything; she just turned on her heels and walked away only after flipping her hair.

"Slut!" I whisper-shouted. "Are you okay?"

"Thanks for saving me." I walked back to the table Rose was sitting on. She was still on her own.

"She is such a slut!" A sat down next to Rose who patted me on the shoulder. "You know if school hadn't finished, I'd totally wipe that plastic grin off her face."

"Why didn't Edward follow you?"

"No idea. Maybe he went outside to find your boyfriend."

"Yeah, I don't know what Emmett is even doing out there."

"Secretly Smoking?"

"Very funny."

I looked around the room. We were only in the school gym. How exciting.

"Rose, look." I pointed over to where Jess was standing. Very heavily making-out with Mike.

"Should I be grossed out by that?"

"Maybe..."

"Then Ew!"

"She's been wanting to get back with him for ages though. Jess will be happy."

"If that's all she talks about tomorrow. I might hit her."

"Calm it Kermit."

"Why are you two sitting here like loners?" Emmett came up to the table, making Rose jump about a foot in the air.

"Because you two disappeared. That's why." I sighed.

"Sorry."

"Crap. Edward you scared the hell out of me!"

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Rose had already gone. She was probably also doing some heavy making-out right now. It didn't bear thinking about.

"Where…?" But then a slow moving song was played. "Oh, no."

"Sssh." Edward smiled at me. "Please?"

"You know I'll say yes. Especially when you look at me like that."

Edward laughed. "Do you realise how beautiful you look?"

I giggled as I put my arms around his neck. "You keep telling me."

"I know." Edward smiled. "Has this been so bad?"

"No." I rested my head on his shoulder. Even with these heels on, I was still way shorter. It sucked being small.

"I told you."

"I hate it when you're always right." I laughed.

"Plus. You're dancing." I lifted my head off of his shoulder just to glare at him.

"More reason how you're always right." I smiled. "Thank you. This really has been okay."

"Only okay?"

"Don't push it." I grinned. "It really is going to be okay, isn't it?"

"Yep." I was glad I hadn't need to explain. "Because we have each other, and Leo." I smiled. "And so much too look forward to." Edward smiled.

I simply nodded. There wasn't anything else for me to say, except. "I love you."

"I love you too. Forever."

I reached up and pressed my lips to his, and in that moment, I knew that he was right. Everything was going to be okay.

**A/N: Phew! That was a longg Chapter! :D I hope it was good.**

**Aw, some good old fluff at the end there! :) I really hope you guys like this chapter. I did. It's maybe one of my Faves. :D **

**Look, guys. I got 6 reviews on the last chapter and 72 Hits. 72! People are reading and then not reviewing. Have you all got bored? Cuz even my hits have gone down. I'm sorry I haven't been writing that much. But I've had a lot going on recently and quite a few problems. I really hope I haven't lost you all! **

**There's maybe 8 Chapters left. Maybe not even that. Maybe even as little as 5. :( **

**Please, please, please review! :D Even if it's just a little "Great Chapter." Or "Hi Alex!" I don't mind. I just want to see you all! :D **

**I would truly love it, if we could get to 300 reviews before the story's up. Do you think we could do that? :D **

**Also. I'm about to re-start my Hannah Montana / Twilight Crossover. :D But I'm taking it down and putting it up again. So keep your eyes peeled if you were a reader. :) Oh, and keep an eye out for a new One-Shot. :) I've had an idea! **

**Review, please! :D **

**"Click Me." *Sigh* Cyril is upset he hasn't gotten as many reviews. "Click Me." But he is happy at the people that reviewed that last chapter. *Hugs everyone that reviewed last chapter!* Yay! Hugs for people clickin' on Cyril. Make Cyril happy again, and click him! :D **


	25. Chapter Twenty Three

**A/N: OhMyFreakingEdwardCullen! I Am Soooo Sorry It's Been So Long Everyone! I Have Been Mega Busy With The Holidays And Stuff! **

**I Am So So So So So So Sorry! :( **

**Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter Twenty-Three: 

_Bella's POV: _

"Bella."

I was vaguely aware of someone shaking me, although I was trying to ignore it.

"Go away." I mumbled.

Whoever it was laughed. Hang on, did I know that laugh?

"You have to wake up." They started shaking me again.

"Why?" I moaned.

"Because I said so." The voice was trying not to laugh.

"That's not a good enough reason."

"It is if you love me."

I opened my eyes, and looked up at the ceiling.

"I knew that would make you wake up." I turned over and saw Edward grinning at me.

"It was you."

Edward laughed. "Who did you _think _it was?"

"I have no idea. I was asleep." I yawned. "I hope you're happy about waking me up."

"It wasn't my choice."

"You are really confusing."

"Bella! You better be awake now!" Alice yelled from the hallway.

"Oh. Okay, you're forgiven now." I smiled.

"Thank you." Edward kissed my nose.

"Bella!" The yelling just got more high-pitched.

"Jeez! Alice, you know that only dogs can hear you now." I sat up and then laughed.

"Yay!" She opened the door and came skipping in. "You're awake, finally."

"You can come in." Edward said sarcastically.

"Well, duh." Alice whacked him round the head.

"Ow."

I pressed my lips together to try and not laugh.

"You -" She pointed at Edward. "– Out."

"What? Why?"

"Just go." She pointed at the door this time.

"Fine." Edward stood up, kissed me quickly and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"That was unnecessary." I glared at Alice.

"It was not!" She smiled sweetly at me. "Get dressed." Alice threw some clothes at me.

"Yes Ma'am." I stood up and walked into the bathroom.

"Don't take all day either!"

I quickly showered and then got dressed into the clothes Alice had handed me. It was just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, which I wasn't expecting. I cleaned my teeth and shoved my hair up into a ponytail since it was totally unmanageable. I walked out and Alice was sitting on the bed examining her nails.

"Alice, you're nails looks fine."

She jumped. "Crap! You scared me."

"Guilty conscience much?"

Rose came to the door then. "What is taking so long?"

"Bella was getting dressed." Alice was back to looking at her nails.

"Thanks. Blame this all on me." I walked past Alice sitting at the foot of the bed and pushed her backwards, she fell back against the cover.

"What was _that_?" Alice squeaked.

"That was Bella being funny." Rose was giggling. I got to the door and high-fived her.

"I didn't think it was funny."

"I did!" Rose was giggling almost uncontrollably now.

Alice stood up and brushed herself down.

"Sorry Ali."

"It's okay." She smiled at me. "Can we go now? The other two will be here soon."

Okay, now I was confused. "Other two?"

"Did you pay _no _attention yesterday?!" Alice folded her arms, and glared at me.

"Um. Yes?" I said it like a question.

Rose had stopped giggling now, but you could tell she was still trying not to laugh. "Dress fitting?"

"Oh." Realization hit me. "Oh!" The other two Alice was referring to was Jess & Angela. "Ugh! Do we have too?"

"Nah-Uh! Do not make me go there, Bella!" Alice stomped off.

"Alright. Chillax." Rose giggled before following. I smiled before following after Rose.

"Rose." She looked at me. "Never say that word again."

She didn't say anything, she just started giggling again.

Alice was in her room, sorting through the wardrobe when we got there.

"Are you okay, Ali?"

"Hmm?" She turned round. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She walked towards the door and then turned round again.

"I don't know." I smiled.

"Why is Rose standing in the hallway giggling?"

"I told her not to say 'Chillax' ever again."

Alice giggled, and then walked out of the room. "C'mon Rose." She walked back in dragging Rose along by her hand. "I think she had sugar on her cereal again this morning." She walked Rose over to the bed and then walked away again.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?" She stopped giggling and looked at me very seriously.

"Did you have sugar on your cereal this morning?"

"Yes. And now the room is spinning." **(Hannah Montana line, Sorry!) **

I sat down next to her. "It's okay." I patted her arm.

Jess and Angela walked into the room. "What's wrong with Rose?"

"She's got sugar rush."

Rose whimpered, and then fell backwards onto the bed.

"Rosalie!" Alice shrieked.

"UGH! Don't yell!" Rose laid her arm over her face.

"Get up!"

Rose sat up and then leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Alice that was mean."

"How? If she hadn't have had sugar this morning, she wouldn't be in pain." She glared at us both.

"This is not my fault. You need to calm down!"

"You guys are so funny!" Jess laughed, but got glared at my Alice so stopped and then took a few steps back.

I smiled at them both. Jess stepped back in line with Angela.

Alice stood there for a couple of minutes being silent. I think Rose had fallen asleep on my shoulder, and I was confused.

"Ali?"

She composed herself and then smiled. "Yep?"

"What are we doing?" I shook Rose, who woke up.

"What? Is it time for school?"

Everybody giggled. "No. It's time to wake up though Rosalie." She lifted her head off my shoulder, looked around and suddenly stood up and bolted out of the room.

"O…Kay?" Jess turned round and walked out of the room, but promptly ran back inside. "Ew! She threw up!"

"On the carpet?"

"No." Jess shook her head. "The bathroom is like right there though." She pointed outside.

"She'll be okay." Alice called from the wardrobe. She then walked out holding 5 dress bags. She laid them down on the bed. "C'mon Bella." She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her bathroom.

"What?" I was a bit late at asking the questions really.

Alice handed me one of the dress bags. "This." She pointed at it. "Is yours. You need to put it on."

At the mention of that, my face automatically paled and my heart started beating double-time.

"Bella?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face. "It's okay. It's just trying it on." She smiled.

I swallowed. "I know." I smiled back; well it probably looked more like a grimace. I think I heard her say something like 'God help us'. I wasn't sure though.

"Do you want me to help?"

I nodded. If I was like this at the mention of just trying it on, what would I be like on the actual day? I don't think I even wanted to think about it.

Alice took the dress out of the bag, and lifted it up. I'd forgotten how beautiful it was. Alice laid the dress on the floor.

"Bella. I'm going to put it on now? Okay?" She looked at me. "Oh." She giggled. "You need to take your clothes off first."

"That might help." I smiled. I was feeling slightly better now. Maybe actually seeing it had helped?

No, I was still freaking out and I still had two months until the wedding.

Oh Crap.

I wasn't really paying attention as Alice slid the dress onto me; I was trying concentrating on not hyperventilating.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"You can look now." Alice spun me round toward the mirror.

I gasped as I saw myself. It looked even better than I thought it ever would, or could. It was amazing.

I spun round and threw my arms over Alice. "It's perfect! Thank you, Ali."

"Are you not nervous now?"

"No. I am. But I think seeing it like this is helping." I grinned.

"Can we see?!" Rose's voice came from the bedroom, she still sounded incredibly tired.

Alice took my hand and dragged me into the bedroom.

"OhMyGod. Bella you look beautiful." Rose grinned at me.

"You really do Bella." Angela agreed.

"Totally. I'm so jealous." Jess laughed.

"Does it look that good?" I looked back down at myself.

"Are you kidding? It looks amazing!" Rose clapped her hands. "I'm so excited!"

I didn't say anything.

"Right. You can take if off now Bella. Everybody else needs to try their dresses on." Alice shuffled me back into the bathroom.

After I was done taking it off. I walked back into the bedroom, and sat down on the bed. Everybody else had gone to go and put their dresses on.

I didn't really do a lot as I sat there; just trying not to burst into tears was the main thing. I don't know what was going on with me.

Was I scared to get married? I didn't know the answer to any of the questions going round in my head at the moment.

"OhMyGod!" A squeal came from the bathroom.

Everybody walked out. That brought me out of my trance.

"You guys!" I grinned. "You look amazing!"

"I know, right?" Jess grinned.

I stepped forward and hugged them all.

"Group hug!" Alice giggled.

"Seriously! You guys look better than I did!" I smiled as we all stepped back from the hug.

"No way! Don't start getting all insecure on us Bella!" Alice whacked my shoulder.

"It's true though."

"No. It. Isn't." She growled. "By the time I've taken this off you better be in a better mood." Alice walked off into the bathroom again.

"Is she going to be like this on the actual day?"

"Yep. But even worse probably." Rose smiled. "You did look amazing Bella. You just have to believe it." She hugged me once more before following Alice.

"They're both right." Angela smiled. "Really."

"Thanks." I smiled back.

I went and sat back down on the bed.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I'd first thought. But would I be able to go through with it?

**A/N: *Cue Evil Music* Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnn. I'm Not Giving Anything Away. But There Is Going To Be Drama!**

**I Wrote This Chapter Yesterday For You Guys, And Then FanFiction Was Being Really Stupid So I Couldn't Upload! But Here It Is! And Like I Said At The Top, I'm So Sorry It's Been Two Weeks Since I Last Updated! **

**I'm Not Pleased With This Chapter. I Think It's Crappy. Maybe You Are Think It's Not, But I Think It Is & I'm Sorry. :( I Hate Writing Crappy Chapters. Ugh. **

**Anyway. Next Chapter Won't Be Up For At Least Another Week. I'm Going On Holiday Again On Wednesday Till Saturday, So I Won't Get The Chance. But You Might Get Lucky And Get An Update Tuesday. ;) **

**Please Review! We're Doing Really Great On Them At The Moment! 283! If We Can Get Up To 300 Before The Story Finishes I Will Be So Happy! :D **

**"Clickkkkk Meeeeee!" Cyril's Happier Because He Got Quite A Few Reviews Last Time, So Make Him Happier And Click Him Again! "Clickkkkk Meeeeee!" **

**See You All Next Chapter! :) **

**Love, Alex. :) *Cough* & Cyril. "Yay! Clickkkkkk Meeeeeeeeee!" **


	26. Chapter Twenty Four

**I know it's been a week. I'm sorry! But I updated! **

**Happy Reading! :D **

Chapter Twenty-Four: 

_Bella's POV: _

Everything is so real now. I don't think I never thought it was really happening. But now, I know that it's really happening.

I really am getting married in 2 months time.

Isn't this what I want?

I never would have said Yes to Edward if this isn't what I wanted. Right?

I was definitely having what was known as Second Thoughts right now. There's only one thing to do:

I have to call my Mom.

I've been at home for a while now. There's just me and Leo, but Leo's stuck in front of the TV, since it's raining outside. Again.

I don't know where Edward is, but I'm glad he's not here. I don't want him here will I talk to my Mom.

"Leo?"

Leo turned round and looked at me. "What's wrong Momma?"

That kid is way too perceptive for his own good.

"Nothing's wrong, baby." Slight lie, he won't notice though. I hope. "I'm just going to go phone Nana. Okay?"

He nodded. "Tell her I say Hi."

I smiled. "Sure." He turned back to the TV. I stood up from the couch and walked into the Kitchen.

Why does the phone have to be in the Kitchen? Why can't the phone be in the Living Room? Where it's more accessible?

It's not even a cordless phone. You have to stay in the Kitchen. Charlie really needs to update the technology a little bit more.

Well, he's got the flat-screen. I guess that's all that matters.

I climbed up onto the counter, and picked the phone up.

Did I really want to do anything about this freaking out issue? Or should I just leave it? Maybe if I left it, the issue might just go away on its own, but there was something telling me that I shouldn't just leave it.

If I left it, the issue would stay and it wouldn't go away. So then, in two months time it would get to August 8th **(I know this isn't the actual day they get married, but I've changed it. Deal with it.) **And I would still be freaking out. It's worse being scared on the actual day. I know I'm scared, but I don't want to run away. I can't do that to Edward. I can't do that to myself.

I think that little pep talk has helped. But I still have to call my Mom. I dialled my Mom's number into the phone and held it up to my ear. I was secretly hoping she wouldn't pick up.

"Hello?"

"Mom. It's me."

"Oh! Bella!" She squealed. "It's so good to hear your voice, baby. I miss you."

I laughed. "I rang you last week Mom. I miss you too."

"You did?" She paused. "I remember now!" She laughed. It was nice to hear, she sounded happy. "How's Leo?"

"He's good thank you. He's says Hi as well."

"How are you, Bella?"

"I'm…okay."

There was no use in lying. I knew she'd see right through it. Maybe Leo gets his perceptiveness from her.

"You're not, honey."

I sniffed. I can't cry yet! "I am." My voice broke. Damnit.

"What's happened? Is it something to do with Leo?"

"No."

"Edward?"

I didn't say anything.

"It is him isn't it? What's he done?" She sounded angry now.

"He's not done anything, Mom! You know he wouldn't!" I growled down the phone. "Mom. I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap like that."

"What's going on, Bella?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "I'm scared Mom."

"Of what, baby?"

"Everything." I whispered.

"Oh, Bella." I heard her sigh. "Define everything?"

"I just..." I sighed. "I don't know what to do. I need you to help me Mom." The tears started falling down my cheeks, at a fast pace.

"I can't help you until you tell me what's wrong, honey." She sighed again. "Bella? Are you pregnant again?"

"NO!" The sobs were coming faster now. "No. I'm not."

"Don't cry, honey." She paused. "Oh. Baby, are you scared to get married?"

"Mm-Hmm." I sniffed. "I don't know what to do anymore, Mom."

"Have you told Edward?"

"No. What exactly could I say? 'Oh sorry and everything but I don't want to marry you anymore." I started crying again. "I can't do that to him Mom. I just can't."

"Baby, you can't go through with something you're scared to do."

"I was scared to have Leo and I did that." I ran a free hand through my hair. "So why can't I get married?"

"You can if you really want to do it. I remember how you were determined to have Leo." I could hear the smile in her voice. "You wouldn't let anybody change your mind. Honey, if you can do that, you know that you can marry Edward."

The tears were still pouring down my face. "This is different!"

"How?"

"I just-"

"You don't want to marry him, do you?"

"I don't know! Mom, I've thought ever since Valentine's that this is what I wanted, but now it all seems so real. I just don't know what to do. I'm scared. I can't say anything because then it'll make him upset as well, and I can't not do anything because that makes it worse!" My voice broke twice.

"Bella. Maybe you should come home."

"Home?! I am home!"

"I mean home to me, where you can think about things for a little while."

"No. I can't." I wiped the tears from my face, although they were still coming.

Could I leave? Could I just run away?

No. I was going to sort this out. Running away from problems never sorts them out. Danny ran away from me, and Leo. He ran away because he was scared. It never helped anything.

If I run away from Edward, then I'm just giving in. I don't want to do that. I want to sort it out, so I'm not scared anymore.

I love Edward too much to leave him. I know I can never do that.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" The sobs were quieter now.

"Honey, you have to do what you think is right."

"I don't know what's right though, Mom." I sighed, heavily.

"Honey, you'll figure it out. I'm always here."

"I know Mom." I smiled. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll talk to you soon."

"I'll call next week." I hung up the phone, and swung my legs off the counter. I'd stopped crying now, although I probably looked like hell.

I turned round and headed for the door, but froze before I even got there.

Edward was standing at the Kitchen door. His face expressionless.

"Bella?" His voice sounded dead, although I think it was on the verge of becoming sad, or mad.

I swallowed loudly, but didn't say anything.

Had he heard that entire conversation I'd just had with my Mom?

Oh Crap.

"Y-You don't want to get married?"

Yep. He'd heard it.

"Edward it's not what you think!"

His face went from expressionless to angry in a matter of seconds.

"Save it Bella." He turned round and walked away from me.

I had to make my feet move, I couldn't just stand there. I stumbled as I walked after him, but moved anyway.

"Edward, wait! Please!" The tears were pouring down my face again.

He stopped at the door and looked back at me. "Have you never wanted to marry me? Why didn't you just say no?" He ran a hand through his hair, making it more tousled.

"It's not what you think! Please you just have to listen!"

"What so what I heard isn't true?"

I didn't say anything. What could I say?

"That's what I thought." He looked like he might cry. Although I've never seen him cry. "I can't do this now Bella." He turned around and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Edward, come back!" I couldn't move. "Come back." I whispered.

What had I just done?

"I love you." I whispered, before I fell onto the ground and starting sobbing, harder than I've ever cried before.

**A/N: Woah. Talk about Drama! How much do you all hate me right now? Haha. **

**Sorry that the chapter's quite short. I had this idea and just had to write it for you all. :) **

**Wow! 293 Reviews! YAY! :D 8 off of 300! If we get to 300 for this chapter I will be so happy! :D **

**I know this chapter isn't the best, but it's drama. And thats what the story needed. Please review! :) They really do make me so happy! :) **

**So, review and tell me how much you hate me! Lol. Actually don't do that! That would make me sad! :( But review and tell me how much you loved/hated the chapter! I know you probably all hate whats happend, but...Yeah. Hate it! I hate it! Edward is stupid! Lol. **

**Everything will be explain shortly. But there will be the next chapter, and then it will skip in time. **

**Review! Please! :D **

**"Clickkkkkkkkk Meeeeeeeeeee!" :) Cyril is very happy right now. Make him happier by clicking on him! "Clickkkkkkk Meeeeeeeeeeee!" **

**"Please?" *Flutters Eyelashes* How can you resist that? Click on him and show how much you love him! :D **


	27. Chapter Twenty Five

**A Daily Update?! Get on and read! **

Chapter Twenty-Five: 

_Bella's POV: _

I don't know how long I sat on the floor crying, but eventually Leo came out looking for me.

"Momma?" He came and sat down beside me. "What's wrong?"

I tried to pull myself together, and wiped my face of tears, although they were still pouring down my face. I couldn't let Leo see me like this. He didn't deserve it.

"Nothing." My voice broke.

Leo climbed into my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Don't be sad, Momma."

I wrapped my arms around him, and he snuggled against me. "I'm not sad, baby." My voice broke again.

"You are. I heard you crying."

I was trying my best not to start crying again, I knew it wouldn't solve anything, but the tears still weren't slowing.

"I don't like it when you're sad Momma." Leo whispered.

"Baby, don't worry about me. I'm okay." I sniffed.

Leo didn't say anything else. I don't know how much he'd heard of me and Edward having that small fight. I just hoped he hadn't heard much.

Leo's arms tightened around my neck. "I love you, Momma."

"I love you too, Leo." I smiled and kissed his hair.

I hugged him tighter to me, whilst trying to stop the tears falling down my face. Silent crying is worse than crying out loud.

Leo never complained about sitting on the floor, he never said anything else. But then again, he might have fallen asleep.

The front door opened and I looked up hopefully. I don't know why I expected it to be Edward; I knew he wouldn't want to see me; he probably doesn't even want to talk to me.

Thinking about this just started on a whole new round of tears.

Charlie walked in, and closed the door behind him. I hadn't realised I was sitting so close to the front door.

"Bella?" Charlie looked down at me. "Why are you on the floor?"

"It doesn't matter." I sniffed, and moved Leo over so I could stand up.

"What happened?" Charlie had obviously looked closer and noticed I'd been crying, or that I _was _crying.

"Nothing." My voice broke.

"Bells…"

I cut him off. "Don't. Please." I whispered. "I can't handle this right now." I started to walk away from him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Bella." His voice sounded pained.

"What?" I snapped. It sounded harsher than I'd wanted it to. "Dad, please not now." I ran my free hand through my hair. "I can't do this now."

Charlie held his arms out and didn't say anything else. I handed Leo over to him and walked towards the stairs.

"Thanks." I said just before I walked up.

I got into my bedroom, shut the door and flopped down on my bed, burying my face into a pillow. Although the tears were still coming, I was crying less than I had been. I think.

I sat up and grabbed my cell phone. I trawled through the numbers, until I got to the one I needed. I pressed the call button.

"Hello?" She never looks at caller ID.

"Alice?"

"Bella?" Alice gasped. "Oh, honey!"

So, she'd heard. At least she wasn't mad.

"I need your help, Ali. Please." I whispered, my voice broke on the last word. "Please."

"Honey, I don't know… I think you need to sort this out yourself." Okay, so now she sounds like my Mom.

"Okay. So hand the phone to Edward then."

Alice didn't say anything.

A loud sob broke through. "That's what I thought!" I was on the edge of being hysteric. I needed to pull myself together. "Alice, please." I sniffed. "You have to help. I don't know what to do."

"We're on our way. I promise I'll do what I can Bella."

"We?" I hope my voice didn't sound as hopeful as I'd thought it did.

"Rose and I."

I sighed.

"I promise Bella. We are going to work this out."

I went to say something, but she'd hung up the phone. I stopped the call and threw my cell across the room.

"Ugh!" I threw myself back onto the pillows. I couldn't care less about my cell, if it wasn't broken I wouldn't be tempted to call Edward.

I became more hysteric as the moments passed. How could I be so stupid in the first place?

If I'd talked to Edward, none of this would have ever happened.

He'd still be talking to me, and I wouldn't be sitting in my room crying hysterically into a pillow.

"Bella?" It was Alice's voice? Wow, they got here fast. "Can we come in?"

"Don't ask! Just go!" Rose's voice sounded panicked.

I almost laughed at her words.

The door opened, but I didn't move my face from the pillow.

"Oh, Bella." Alice sounded sad, and then the bed moved down from the weight of someone sitting on it.

I turned my head and looked at both of them. I smiled weakly. "Hey."

"Babe." Rose came and sat down next to Alice. "You need to tell us what happened."

"What do you know?" I wiped the tears that had dried on my face and sat up. I probably looked like hell, but I didn't care.

Alice smiled weakly and shook her head. "Nothing. All we know is that Edward is mad."

This was nothing like the pain I'd experienced earlier. Just hearing his name almost sent me into hysterics again. "Oh."

"You have to tell us." Rose smiled. "It will be okay."

"Nothing is going to be okay." I whispered.

"Bella. We can't help until you tell us." Alice frowned.

"He thinks I don't what to marry him."

Alice and Rose gasped at the same time. I didn't look at them, I just kept my eyes on the bed cover.

"Why?"

"Because he overheard a conversation I was having with my Mom." I kept my voice at a whisper. If I did this, then I wouldn't start crying again.

"Did you say you didn't want to get married?" Alice sounded as if she might cry herself.

"I don't know. I was scared. I am scared. And now, I've ruined everything." That did it. The tears just started coming again.

Rose wrapped her arms around me. "Why have you ruined everything?"

"E-Edward thinks I don't want to marry him. I do want to. I was scared, so I rang my Mom and talked to her about it, and now everything's ruined, because he thinks I don't love him." I was about to go into hysterics again. God, I just fall apart so easily.

"He came home, and just went straight up to his room." Alice sighed. "I went to go and see what was wrong, but all I could hear was what sounded like crying. I've never seen him cry."

"Not helping, Ali." Rose whisper-yelled.

"Bella, I think he's just upset. He obviously thinks you don't want to get married. You just have to talk to him." I looked at Alice over Rose's shoulder, and she smiled timidly at me.

"He won't want to." I sighed, but stopped crying. I moved myself off of Rose's shoulder and looked at them both. "Can you?"

"No." Alice answered faster than I would have hoped. "You have to sort this out yourself, Bella. We can't do it for you. He won't talk to any of us. What makes you think he'll listen?"

"Ali's right, B." Rose sighed. I smiled weakly at the nickname.

"Bella. He even yelled at Mom. He's never done that before."

Alice moved and came to sit the other side of me. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. "Give him time. You know he'll listen once he's calmed down."

"What does that mean?" I whispered.

"It means. Call tomorrow. Or go and see him."

"Tomorrow?" I shook my head. "I c-can't. I have to sort it out now. I miss him."

Alice let go of me, and frowned. "Bella."

I closed my eyes, and then ran my hand through my hair. "Fine." My voice broke again.

I heard my cell ringing from across the room. So I hadn't broken it. I just looked at it, I didn't do anything. It probably wouldn't be who I wanted it to be.

"Are you going to answer it?" Rose looked at me.

"No." I sighed. "It won't be who I want it to be."

Rose frowned. "You won't know unless you answer it."

"I'm not answering it. Okay?" I snapped and Rose flinched back. "I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't worry."

"I think you should sleep." Alice smiled.

"What time is it?"

"8.30."

That late already? I had been sitting on the floor downstairs a long time then.

Crap. Leo.

"I have to sort Leo out." I went to stand up, but Alice pushed me back down. "What are you doing?"

"Stay." She frowned. "I'll do it. We're staying anyway. You need us." She smiled that time.

"Really?" I felt like grinning. I never deserved such good friends.

"Yes. Apparently." Rose laughed. "So, get ready for bed."

I did a mock salute, which made me giggle quietly.

Alice stood up, opened the door and then skipped down the stairs. I stood up as well and walked towards the bathroom. I got to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I did look like hell.

My hair was everywhere, my eyes were red from all the crying I'd done and my face look paler than normal.

I sighed, and got to sorting myself out.

When I got back to my bedroom, Rose and Alice were sitting on my bed talking quietly. They stopped when I walked in.

"Don't stop being happy just because I'm here." I smiled weakly and then looked over to Leo's bed. He was sound asleep. "Thank you."

"It's alright." Alice smiled.

"You don't really have to stay. I'll be okay." Although I'd said that, I was secretly hoping they would stay anyway.

"You're not getting rid of us that easy, Missus." Alice laughed, quietly.

I smiled and then climbed into bed. I wasn't sure what Alice and Rose would do, but I was exhausted, I had to sleep.

"Will you be okay?" I yawned hugely just as I spoke.

"Don't worry."

I think they said something else but I was asleep before I had chance to listen.

I really hoped everything would be okay.

**A/N: So so this isn't the best. In fact, it's another crappy chapter. I'm so sorry everybody! **

**I promise the next chapter will be better! :D And Edward will make an apperance! :D But this chapter was sort of fluffy at the beginning! **

**OHMYFREAKINGEDWARDCULLEN! 302, BABY! **

**I Am So Happy! :D If I Could Hug You All I Would! :D Thank You So Much Everybody Who Reviewed! :D **

**I promise the next chapter will be better! :D I'm so about the crappiness of this one. I really wanted to write. I had this idea, and then it turned out all crappy. Ugh. **

**Please review! If I get to 310 that would be amazing! :D If you review, it might mean another update tomorrow. :D**

**"Clickkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Cyril is happy because he got clicked on, but also because some people mentioned him in their reviews! But also cuz he had sugar.... "Cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkk Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" **

**Click him already! **


	28. Chapter Twenty Six

**Since I Have Disclaimed In A While....I Don't Own Twilght, Therefore I Don't Own Bella, Or Edward Or Alice. I Do Own Leo & Danny Though. :) And I Might Own Robert Pattinson Someday...**

**Happy Reading! :D **

Chapter Twenty-Six: 

_Bella's POV: _

I didn't sleep. Well, not much anyway. I just couldn't stop thinking about what I'd done. I know that Alice and Rose had said everything was going to be okay, I just couldn't bring myself to believe them.

What if everything wasn't okay? What if he never forgave me?

Okay, so the what-if's weren't helping, and it just made me more upset.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. I don't know what the time was. I don't think I really cared.

"Bella?" Alice whispered.

"Hmm?" I made some noise to let her know I was listening.

"Are you awake?"

"No Alice. I just answered you in my sleep." I whisper-yelled.

She giggled. "Oops."

I turned my head and looked at her. "What did you want?"

"To see if you were awake. Duh."

"Huh. Well I am. I've hardly slept." I yawned hugely as if to prove my point.

"What are you two whispering about up there?" Rose sat up. "I'm trying to sleep."

I pressed my lips together to stop laughing. "Not a morning person?"

"I thought we established that last time I was woken up early!" Rose yawned. "I'm awake now anyway."

I took that opportunity to look over to Leo's bed. "Where's Leo?"

"Downstairs." Alice answered, and then sat up herself.

I looked at her.

"I've been awake _ages _and he woke up, so I took him downstairs…" Alice looked confused. "Was that not okay?"

"No. It's fine. Thanks." I smiled. "Where's Charlie?"

Alice shrugged. "I figured you'd know…"

I shook my head. "It's like living on my own. He's never here."

"Oh."

"Are we getting up or not?" Rose stood up and smoothed out the pyjamas she was wearing. Nobody would be able to have just woken up and still look as gorgeous as Rose does. What, it's true?

"Yes, Mrs. Grumpy Gills." Alice giggled. **(Finding Nemo, baby!) **

"Don't start going all Disney on me this early." Rose walked round to the door, and opened it.

"Actually it's Pixar…" I stopped once she glared at me. "Sorry!" I sat up and climbed out of bed as well.

"Are you coming?" Rose glared at Alice.

"Wow. You really aren't a morning person.

Rose growled. "Don't start on me Swan."

I laughed as I walked past her. "I wouldn't dream of it." I skipped down the stairs and into the living room where Leo was sitting wrapped up in a duvet watching the TV.

I don't know why I was in such a good mood all of a sudden. I guess it made a change to being all depressed.

"Hey, baby."

Leo smiled at me. "Hi. Are you feeling better today, Momma?"

I smiled. Really way too perceptive. "I think so, baby."

Leo smiled and then turned his head back to the TV. He might be way too perceptive but he gets his TV habits off of Danny I swear.

I stood up and walked into the Kitchen. Rose and Alice were just coming down the stairs as I walked past them.

I grabbed a cereal bar from the cupboard and flipped the switch on the kettle down.

"Are you feeling better today?"

I turned round and looked at Alice and Rose. "I think. But I know that I won't be later. I'm just trying to be happier for Leo. He's too perceptive and knows when I'm upset. I don't want him seeing me upset."

Rose nodded and then smiled, although she didn't say anything.

"We'll go soon." Alice smiled.

I didn't like the idea, but I had to make up with Edward. I knew I couldn't go any longer without talking to him.

"Do you want anything? You can just help yourselves." I smiled. "Thanks for staying last night by the way."

"Don't mention it." Rose smiled. "What are friends for?"

I turned round and made myself a cup of coffee, grabbed my cereal bar and headed back into the living room.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Grandpa?"

"He said something about shopping, and that he'd be back soon." Leo shrugged. "He said he'd leave a note."

"Okay." I hadn't seen a note in the kitchen; normally they were left on the table. I guess he'd forgotten to leave one. But Charlie shopping? I'm guessing Leo means grocery shopping. Any other kind of shopping and I'd be seriously worried.

"Hey Leo." Alice walked into the living room, with Rose following closely behind and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Hi." Leo smiled.

Alice looked sad.

"I think he's tired. Sorry." I whispered.

"I know." Alice smiled.

The front door opened and then closed a little while later. Charlie was obviously back from 'Shopping'.

"Hey kids."

Rose and Alice both said "Hey" and then went back to watching the TV.

"Hey Dad. How was shopping?"

That made Alice and Rose stop looking at the TV. Alice laughed quietly and Rose just looked speechless.

"Leo told you?" Charlie frowned. "Leo, I told you to tell your Mom something else!"

Leo giggled. "Sorry."

"Don't worry. I won't ask." I smiled.

Charlie turned around and went to walk out of the living room. "Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

Uh oh.

"Sure." I stood up and followed Charlie into the Kitchen. He stood by the counter with his arms folded.

"Are you going to tell me what happened yesterday?"

I could feel the heat flooding to my face, after remembering what Charlie had seen. Crap.

"No. Because it doesn't matter."

"Bella." He sighed.

I shrugged. "I'm not telling you Dad. It's something that's been hopefully blown out of proportion, and I'm going to try and sort it out." I smiled, well I tried to smile. "Can you look after Leo?"

"Sure." Charlie smiled back.

"Thanks." I turned round and walked back into the Living Room.

"Um. Bella?" I turned round and see Alice smirking.

What was so funny?

"You need to get dressed. You can't go out in your PJ's."

I looked down at myself and then at Alice and Rose who were both dressed.

"Oops." I walked out of the living room and upstairs.

After finding a pair of jeans and a blue sweater, I went to clean my teeth and put my hair into a ponytail, since my hair looked like a haystack. Even after brushing it, it still hadn't tamed.

I ran down the stairs, and then slipped at the bottom landing on my butt. "Ow." I got up quickly though, since no-one had seen, no-one needed to see.

"Ready?"

I jumped when Alice walked out of the Kitchen.

I'd bet what there was my College fund that she had been talking to Charlie.

Traitor.

I sighed. "I guess."

"Hey." She smiled. "It's all going to be okay."

"Let's just go."

"Rosalie!" Alice shouted, making me jump. Again.

"Alice, don't do that!"

"What?" Rose came out of the living room, glaring.

"We have to go." Alice whisper-yelled.

"Let me say bye to Leo. I'll come out in a sec."

'"Kay." Alice smiled and then walked over to Rose and grabbed her arm. "Come _on_."

I walked into the living room and sat down next to Leo.

"Leo?"

He turned to look at me.

"I'll be back later, okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"Too see Edward." I sighed.

"He got mad. You want to go and make up with him." Leo frowned, and it looked so adorable.

Lie. Lie. Lie. "No. I just need to see him. Don't worry about why, baby."

"'Kay." Leo smiled.

I kissed his forehead and stood up. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

There was no way that Leo deserved to have any part in what was going on. I couldn't let Leo get hurt as well. I would never let that happen again. Ever.

xoxoxo

No-one said much in the car. Occasionally Alice would just randomly laugh, which creeped me out slightly and I swear I saw Rose move away from her each time she did it.

Alice pulled into the driveway, fast. She drives too fast.

"Alice, one day I'm just going to report you for speeding."

Rose started laughing, and Alice glared at me in the rear-view mirror.

"You wouldn't."

"If you start obeying speed limits I might not!"

"Fine." Both Alice and Rose got out of the car then. I didn't move.

Alice left the door open. "Bella. You have to get out."

I shook my head. "No."

"Why?"

"I'm scared." The tears were building up already.

"Why?" Rose asked this time.

"He won't talk to me."

"I'll fucking make him talk to you."

"Rosalie!" Alice frowned at her sister.

"Sorry. But it's true. He needs to listen to Bella; otherwise I'm going to pull all of his hair out."

"Okay. Even if he doesn't. Please don't pull his hair out. It's too nice for you to do that!"

Rose laughed and then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car.

"Hey!" I tried to pull myself away.

"No." She frowned. "You have to do this. You know you do."

A few tears started falling down my face. "I don't think I can."

"Bella." Rose pulled me into a hug. "It's going to be okay. Like I said. I'll pull his hair out if he doesn't talk to you."

I had to laugh, although it sounded shaky.

Rose let go and then walked up the steps to the front door. She opened it and yelled something like "We're home."

She turned round. "No answer."

"Where is everyone?" Alice ran up the steps and joined Rose by the front door.

Could I run away? Although I think I wanted to, something was telling me that I had to do this.

Was me conscience just a copy of Alice and Rose? God.

"Maybe they knew we were coming, and thought it best to go…?" Alice stepped inside the house and Rose turned round to look at me still standing on the driveway.

"C'mon Bella."

I walked up the steps gingerly and joined Rose by the front door.

"No-one's here. Well, not downstairs anyway." Alice came skipping back to us. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" My voice sounded very shaky.

"We'll be here. And Rose will pull his hair out." Alice laughed.

I stepped inside the house and walked towards the stairs. "I can't." The tears were falling down my face again. "I just can't."

Alice walked up the stairs, well more ran and so I followed.

She knocked on one of the doors; I'm guessing it was Edward's.

Rose went to stand by Alice, I just hung back.

There wasn't an answer so Alice knocked again.

"Go away, Alice."

He sounded sad. Even through the door.

"No."

The door was still closed. "Please, Alice. Go. Away."

"No. Because I'm here for a reason now."

I swallowed and shuffled my feet.

Rose came and stood beside me.

"Go. Away."

"Edward. Listen." Alice sighed, angrily. "If you do not sort this out right now. Not only am I sending Rose in to pull all your hair out, but I'm going to get upset!"

Edward laughed, although it didn't sound real. "You're going to get upset?"

"Alice." I whispered.

She looked at me.

"I'll take it from here."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Stay though. Please."

Alice nodded.

I walked forward and stood in front of the door.

"Good. You went away."

I resisted the urge not to giggle.

"Edward?"

There wasn't a sound.

"Edward?" The tears were freely falling down my face now.

I knew this would happen. I always knew he wouldn't want to talk to me.

"Bella?"

I gasped.

"Hey." I whispered.

I didn't want to have a conversation through a closed door.

I turned round to see Alice and Rose grinning. They looked like the Cheshire Cat.

"We'll be downstairs." With that they ran down the stairs.

I turned back to the door, which was still closed.

"Can I come in?"

There wasn't an answer. The tears were still falling down my cheeks.

Maybe he didn't want to talk to me after all.

Eventually the door opened.

I looked up at him. He looked once than I had, and that's saying something. His hair was even more messed up than normal and his eyes were red, and he looked very tired.

What had I done?

"Bella." Edward sighed. "We have to talk."

"I know… I-"

Edward cut me off. "Don't." He walked back into the room and sat down on the end of his bed. I followed and sat next to him.

"Edward…" I wiped the tears away as the fell. "I-I'm sorry." I didn't look at him as I said anything.

"Why, Bella?" Edward ran a hand through his hair.

I looked up at him, as he looked at me. His eyes looked lost, but he also looked in pain. It was heart-breaking.

"I was scared."

"Of marrying me?" He frowned.

I nodded.

"Why?"

"I just." I sighed, and just decided to launch into my big explanation of why I had been scared. "Everything between me and you has moved so fast, and I worried that once we got to that place of commitment. You'd realise that I wasn't what you wanted and then you'd leave." Okay, so now I felt even worse for saying it out loud, but in some ways I felt better.

"You think I'd leave you?" Edward took my hand and laced his fingers through mine. Even though it was a small gesture it made me smile. "Bella. I could never do that. Ever. You are everything to me and you always will be."

"I'm so sorry. Everything caught up with me, and it suddenly became so real. I knew I should have talked to you about it."

Edward nodded, but smiled although it didn't touch his eyes. "Are you still scared, because if you are we can-?"

I decided to cut in then. "No. I'm not scared anymore. I know that this is what I want." And it was all true.

Edward smiled his crooked smile, making my heart miss a beat. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I smiled back, and this time it felt like a proper smile.

Edward bent down and pressed his lips to mine, and I knew in that moment that everything was going to be okay, and I had nothing else to worry about. I had everything I was going to need right here, and right now.

**A/N: 312, Baby! :D Thanks You Guys So Much! 10 Reviews For The Last Chapter! :D Thats Why I Updated! You Guys Deserved It! :D **

**This Chapter Is What We've All Been Waiting For. :) The Make-Up! :D I'm Quite Proud Of It. Prouder Than I Am Of Some Others I've Written Recently. And I Made Myself Cry For A Bonus Of 10! :D **

**OhMyFreakingEdwardCullen! Have You Guys Seen The New, New Moon Tralier?! If You Haven't: GO WATCH IT NOW! OhMyEdward. It Is Amazing. :D Seriously. And It's Only 93 Days Until New Moon Comes Out In The UK! Wooo-Hoo! :D **

**Please Review! I Hope You Guys Liked This Chapter! :D **

**Can I Also Just Say, Thank You To Everybody That Mentions Cyril In Their Reviews! I Think It's Just So Adorable! And It Means You Make Him Happy! :D **

**There Should Be An Update In The Next Few Days. Although, Its Results Day Thursday (Which I Am Freaking Out About!) So It Might Be Friday Before The Next Chap Is Out. And This One Is Skipping Forward A Couple Months. :) **

**So Review! "Clickkkkkkk Meeeeeee!" Cyril's On A Sugar Low Right Now. Review And Make Him Happy. :) **

**Pretty Please? :) **


	29. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilght, Therefore I Don't Own Edward Or Bella. But I Do Own Leo And Danny. :) I Also Own The New Moon Poster! (It Came! :D) And A Gorgeous Poster Of Robert Pattinson. I Just Don't Own Him... **

**Happy Reading! :D **

Chapter Twenty-Seven: 

_Two months later: One week before the wedding. _

_Bella's POV: _

"Be-lla!" Alice whined. "Will you pay attention?"

I wasn't aware I hadn't been paying attention. Okay, that's a lie, but I thought she wouldn't notice…

"What now Alice?" I looked at her, and Alice folded her arms.

"I was trying to tell you something, but you know it doesn't even matter!"

"Alice, I'm sorry. I just…" I shrugged. "I don't care. Okay. I'm letting you help for a reason."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "You have to care. This is supposed to be the best day of your life."

"It _is _going to be the best day. I just don't care about the details. Everything could be black, or it could be in the dark."

Alice smiled. "It's not going to be either of those things. But I see your point."

"You do?" I laughed. "Wow, I was just giving those things a shot! I didn't know you'd actually buy that!" I stood up and bolted for the door before she could say anything.

"Bella!" Alice shouted after me.

I didn't get very far because Alice came after me. "What was _that_ all about?"

"Umm. That was me, trying to escape your evil wedding planning clutches."

Alice laughed. "Everything's planned. I was just asking your opinion on some final stuff."

"Sure." I raised my eyebrows.

"Fine. Go away then. See if I care." Alice pouted.

"Oh now that puppy-dog face!" I frowned. "No. Alice you know that isn't fair!"

"What's not fair?" Edward asked from behind me.

"Alice using the puppy-dog pout on me."

Edward laughed but walked away.

"Thanks for the help!" I frowned in his direction.

"I am helping." He turned back and winked at me.

"Bella, please?" Alice fluttered her eyelashes.

"Fine!"

"Yay! I'll go find Rose." Alice clapped her hands. "Go back in there, and don't even think of trying anything else. I will find you."

"What makes you think I'd try anything?" I smiled sweetly at her.

Alice laughed and walked away.

Edward was now standing in the doorway of his bedroom, grinning at me.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" He smirked.

"Don't try and make me run away from her. I know that's what you're planning. It isn't going to work!" I smiled at him and walked back towards Alice's bedroom.

Once in the room I sat down on the floor and started flicking through a magazine. I don't know what magazine. Some sort of celebrity one.

"I'm back!" Alice sing-songed when she got back into the room. "Bella what are you doing?"

"Reading." I flipped the page.

"Bella, when are your friends getting here?"

That confused me. I looked up at her. "Friends…?"

"You know…the ones from Phoenix. One of them is a bridesmaid…Maid of honour. Any of this sound familiar?"

"Ohh! Yeah…" Idiot. "Umm. Sometime this week I guess." I shrugged.

"Okay." Alice skipped towards her wardrobe. It was then I realised that Rosalie wasn't with her.

"Where's Rose?"

"I don't know. She's been feeling ill these past couple days, so maybe she's still sick."

"Ali, where did you look for her?"

"Um. Downstairs."

"You only looked downstairs. She has a bedroom."

"You go find her then!"

"Breathe Alice. You still have a week." I smiled at her.

Alice had spent almost the last two months freaking out about the whole day. One day she'd been freaking out about the dresses, and then the next day about hair and make-up. It was very scary to watch. I was worried for her health a lot of the time. Obviously since the wedding was only a week away, she was even more stressed and running about even more.

I hadn't been worried about it. Well not since two months ago, when Edward and I fell out about it. I was expecting the nerves to kick in soon, I knew they would. But I wasn't _as _worried about it as I had been before. I smiled to myself as I stood up and walked into the hallway. I'd come a long way.

I crossed the hallway to where I knew Rose's bedroom was. Once there I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Rose's voice sounded croaky like she'd been crying.

"It's me, Rose."

"Come in, Bella."

I opened the door and walked in. Rose was sitting on her bed, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Rose?" I crossed the room and sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Bella!" Rose started crying again, quite forcefully.

"Rose?" I was seriously worried. What was going on? "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Rose looked at me. She looked like she'd done a _lot _of crying today. There was mascara running down her face, and her eyes were red from all the crying she obviously done.

Either that or she'd gotten into a fight with someone.

Personally, I was going for the crying.

"Can't…tell…you." Rose spoke between the sobs.

"Why?"

"Just…can't…"

"Rose, I only want to help if I can. You know you can tell me." I smiled tentatively at her.

Rose's sob got quiet as she calmed herself down. "Bella." She looked at me. "I'm pregnant."

I hope my face didn't look as shocked as I felt. "A-are you sure?"

Rose nodded. "100%"

I didn't say anything else, I just hugged her.

Obviously I'd already been through this, since I'd had Leo when I was 15. But it's different when it's happening to somebody you know, rather than it being yourself.

"Does anybody else know?" I asked once I'd pulled back from the hug.

"No. Only you." Rose looked down at the floor.

I gasped. "Rose you have to tell Emmett…" Rose looked up at me. "It is Emmett's isn't it?"

"Of course!" Her eyes widened as she took in my small accusation.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I defended myself. "Rose you have to tell me or you at least have to tell Esme. You can't keep it a secret." I sighed. "Secrets don't help anybody."

"I'm scared Bella."

"I know, but it will be okay." I smiled.

"H-how did you do it?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Do what?"

"Telling people." Rose smiled weakly.

"The first person I told was my Mom, and then I told Danny." I stopped as I took in what I was telling her. I hadn't gone over these events in a long time. "My Mom was upset, sure. But she wasn't angry. Her, Danny and all my closest friends stood by me and the decision I made." I smiled. "You'll be okay. No-one is going to judge you, and you know that _everybody _will help you in whatever you decide to do."

Rose hugged me tightly. "Thank you Bella."

I hugged her back. "You're welcome. And I'm always here if you want to ask me anything."

Rose laughed, but it sounded very shaky. "Thanks."

"Now. I have to get back to Alice before she comes looking for me. Are you coming?"

"No. I've got something else I need to go and do." Rose stood up at the same time I did.

"We'll be here." I smiled at her as I walked out the door, and back to Alice's room.

"Where have you been?!" Alice shrieked as soon as I walked in. "And where's Rose?"

"She doesn't feel very well." I stood in the door. "Alice what are you doing?" I hadn't noticed until I walked in, but there were clothes and shoes and everything else that lived in Alice's wardrobe all over the floor.

"Sorting through all my clothes and stuff. I've got stuff that is _so _out of season."

I laughed as Alice dug through a pile of skirts.

"So… If you don't need me. I'll be going."

"Okay. See you later!"

I walked out of the room and towards Edward's room.

"Hey." I walked in and sat next to him on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

I tried not to laugh. "Really?"

"Sssh!"

"Sorry." I whispered.

Edward put his arm around my waist, and kissed my hair. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I put my head on his shoulder.

"Did Alice let you go?"

I laughed quietly. "Yeah. She's sorting through her wardrobe. It looks like it exploded. So I got out of there before she made me help."

Edward laughed, but didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" He hadn't been paying attention. "Yeah."

"I know that's not true." I looked up and smiled at him.

"No. It is. I'm fine." He smiled back.

"In one week this will all be over." I put my head back on his shoulder.

"And then we have the rest of our lives."

"Exactly."

And I couldn't wait.

**A/N: Wow! This chapter was short! I hope you liked it though! I thought it was quite good. :) **

**I had to get that little bit of Drama in there. Thank you to everybody that said "Is Rosalie pregnant?" In their reviews from the chapter she was sick. She is now! You gave me inspiration! :D **

**My New Moon Poster Came! *Squeeeeel* It Looks Amazing In Big! :D If You Don't Have It. I'd Reccomend Getting It! :D I Also Found Out That Forbidden Planet Are Selling Cardboard Cut-Outs... And They Are Only Avaliable To English And Irish People! (Wa-Hey!) And I Might Be Getting An Edward One For Christmas! :D I Know New Moon Is Before Christmas, But Still! It's My Very Own Edward.... **

**Anyway! I Have Some Bad News... There Is Only One Chapter And An Epilouge Left! :( I Have Enjoyed This Story So Much! I'm Sad To Be Letting It Go, But It Needs To Be Done At Some Point! **

**The Next Chapter (Which Is The Wedding, And Also The Last One) Will Be Up Wednesday. Maybe. My Best Friend Frances (Hey!) Is Coming Over And Is Going To Help Me Write It. It Will Also Probably Be Quite Long. So Look Out For It! **

**Review Please! :D 328, Baby! :D If We Can Get To 350 For The Whole Story I Will Be So Happy! :D That's Only (Does That Maths Right This Time...) 22 Away... Thats Probably Too Much But If We Get Close To 350 I'll Be Happy Then! :D So Review! You've Only Got Three More Chances! **

**"Clickkkkkkkkk Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" *Jumps Up And Down* Cyril Is Excited For The Reviews He Hops To Be Getting. Make Him Happy And Review! ":D" **

**Click Him Already! :D **


	30. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Here it is everyone. The last chapter. :) Remember theres the epilouge, but this is the last actual chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilght, therefore I don't own Edward or Bella, or Alice, or Rose. I do own Leo and Danny. **

**Happy reading! :) **

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

_Bella's POV: _

"BELLA! GET UP RIGHT NOW!!!!" I was vaguely aware that someone was yelling from downstairs.

There was suddenly stomping up the stairs, and my door flew open.

"BELLA GET UP RIGHT NOW!!" The voice, which I suddenly realised, was Alice repeated, in a very harsh tone.

I groaned. "Five more minutes."

"No. NOW!"

The duvet was pulled away from me. I sat bolt upright and glared at the culprit.

"Alice. What the hell was that for? It's only -" I looked at the clock. "7.30am." I groaned inwardly as I took in the time.

"Are you _kidding _me?" She squealed. "Please tell me you know what today is?"

"Saturday?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

Alice's glare suddenly became more prominent. "Saturday?!"

"Is it Friday then?"

"No, it's not fucking Friday." My eyes widened at Alice's choice of language, she hardly ever swore, and when she did swear it was only when she was really angry…

What had I done?

"Isabella Marie Swan." Alice continued to glare at me.

Uh-Oh, it must be bad for me to get full-named.

While Alice was _still _glaring at me, I was trying to think back to what I might have done wrong, or what today might actually be…

That's when it hit me. Oh. My. God.

I was getting married. Today!

Fuck.

"Oh. I see."

Alice was still glaring at me. "Have you finally got your brain in gear?"

"Um. I think so."

"You think so?!" She squeaked.

I nodded, and reached forward to pull the duvet back over myself including my head.

The phrase "I can't see you, so you can't see me" suddenly came to mind.

"Bella."

I pulled the cover away from my head, and looked back at Alice, who surprisingly wasn't glaring anymore.

"I'm getting married today." I squeaked.

Alice nodded, and then grinned. "Yeah you are!" She clapped her hands, but then went back to glaring. "You have to get up. I only have 6 and a half hours to make you look perfect." She walked forward and pulled the cover back off me, grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed.

"Hey!"

"Don't hey me, missy." Alice had a tight grip of my hand, so I couldn't pull myself away. She pulled us downstairs and into the Kitchen.

Everybody else was already there. Everybody. Rose, Jess, Angela, and my other friends from Phoenix, including Krissie who was obviously 'Maid of Honour'.

"You got her up then." Rose giggled.

"After much glaring and waiting for Bella to realise what today actually was."

Everybody apart from Alice giggled, making me blush abut 10 different shades of red.

"You didn't know what today was?" Rose asked.

"In my defence, I'd only just woken up."

"People." Everybody turned to look at Alice, who got very serious again. "We have to go."

"I'm in my pyjamas!" I squeaked.

"And?" Alice looked at me.

"I am not going out in public in my pyjamas!" I waved my hand around dismissively.

"Bella, if you actually want me to be walking down the aisle later, I wouldn't disagree with her…and no-one will even see." Rose smiled at me.

"Fine." I smiled back at Rose. "But you better feed me, because otherwise I'll die of hungation." **(My friend will understand. Hi guys! *waves*)**

Everybody giggled, although I'm not sure what was so funny.

"That's my saying you bitch!" Krissie glared at me.

"Whatever." I grinned at her.

"I missed you!" She squealed, and then stepped forward to hug me.

"Seriously. I missed you too and everything, but if we don't go soon Alice is going to get really mad."

"Bella is right." Rose agreed, standing up. Krissie pulled back from our hug but grinned at me. Everybody else stood up and started towards the door. I stood still in the Kitchen, suddenly very aware of what I was about to get ready for.

"Bella?"

"Coming." I walked towards the front door where everybody was stood waiting for me.

This was it.

xoxoxox

_5 hours later. _

"You know my butt is completely numb, right?" I complained.

"Keep still and then I'm almost done." Alice said as she curled a piece of my hair.

I'd been sitting here for the last 4 and a half hours, while Alice and Rose played major 'Barbie Bella'. I know there was a reason, but does it really take this long to do it?

My legs had fallen asleep, 2 hours ago, and I swear as soon as I tried to stand up I'd only end up falling over.

"Done." Alice sang.

I looked up at right, with what was hopefully a sceptical look on my face.

"Really. You can look now, Bella."

I trusted Alice and looked in the mirror (which I had purposely been avoiding for the last 4 hours.)

It was like looking at a stranger in the mirror. Alice and Rose had really worked their magic this time.

My hair had been curled, and then pinned up in places, and other bits were hanging loose. My make-up was natural, but it was obvious I'd got some on.

I just gaped at my image.

"Don't you like it?" Alice's voice sounded sad.

"Of course she likes it! She does this every time we do this!" Rose said.

"Rose is right, Ali." I grinned. "I-It looks amazing. Thank you." I looked at them both and smiled wider. "Can I stand up now?"

From the other side of the room I heard some faint giggles.

Alice laughed. "Yeah, you can stand up now Bella."

"Um. You might want to help. I was serious about my butt being asleep."

Everybody laughed then, but Alice and Rose each took one of my hands and helped me off the chair. I was right about falling over; as soon as I stood up I stumbled.

"Whoa." I stopped myself from falling right over. I stood up straight and looked at Alice, who gotten herself ready whilst getting me ready as well. I decided then would probably be a good opportunity to look at everybody else. Rose, Jess, Angela & Krissie had all got their dresses on, and had their hair and make-up done. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Alice asked.

"Get everyone else ready whilst you were doing me?"

"It's not my fault that you surprisingly unobservant Bella." Alice smiled.

"Haha. But wow, you all look amazing."

"I know, right?" Jess giggled from across the room.

"Can I please come in now?" A voice I recognised to be my Mom's whined from outside.

"No!" Alice flew towards the door and stood in front of it. "We just need to put Bella's dress on, and then you can come in, I swear!"

I looked down at myself. I still had my pyjamas on. "Pyjamas? Still?"

"Well, I was going to put the dress on you. Knowing you, you'd ruin it." Alice smiled at me.

"Thanks so much."

"We'll be outside." Jess, Angela and Krissie all stood up and walked out the door.

"Who's out there?"

"Your Mom, My Mom." Alice answered.

"Right. Here." Rose passed the dress to Alice, who took it off its hanger.

Everything was suddenly becoming very real, as soon as I put this on I knew that I was actually about to do this.

"Bella, you have to take your pyjamas off now."

"Why?" I squeaked.

"Over my dead body, will you get married in those." Alice glared at me.

"Fine." I slid my pyjamas off, whilst Alice put the dress on me. She zipped it up and the back, and then proceeded to smooth it all out. I was aware of some shoes being put on me as well, but I too busy trying to calm myself down.

I could do this. I wasn't scared to do this. Everything would be okay.

"You can come in now!" Alice sang.

Really?

The door opened and my mom came rushing in.

"Bella!" She stopped when she saw me. "You look beautiful."

"Don't cry Mom."

"I'm not." She hugged me gently.

"Where's Leo?" I asked when she pulled back.

"Downstairs, he looks so adorable and he's very excited."

"Bella." I looked at Alice. "It's time."

"I'll see you later, honey." Mom looked and me. "Don't worry everything will be fine."

I nodded. I didn't trust my voice. She walked away, and my bridesmaids came up to me.

"Can we have a quick group hug?" Rose asked.

"Sure!"

Everybody descended on me, and we hugged together very quickly. I tried not to cry, Alice would kill me if I ruined my make-up.

A phone started ringing, and we all pulled away from the hug to see where the ring was coming from.

"Who the hell is that?" Jess asked.

Alice walked over to where the phone was ringing, it was obviously hers. "Hello?" Alice's eyes widened. "Um. Sure." Alice held out the phone and looked at me. "It's for you, Bella."

Uh oh. This cannot be good. I took the phone from Alice, and tried to avoid everybody's stares.

"Hello?"

"Bell?"

"Danny?"

I could hear the smile in his voice. "I know that I shouldn't be ringing, today of all days. But I just wanted to say Good Luck."

Wow. I couldn't think of anything to say, and the things I wanted to say would only make me burst into tears. "Thank you."

"Bye Bell."

"Yeah, bye." I took the phone away from my ear, and I was about to hang up I swear I heard him whisper 'I love you'. I decided to ignore it, and hang the phone up.

"Why did he ring you?" Rose asked.

"To say 'Good Luck'." I smiled weakly.

"We have to go now people." I looked at Alice who smiled at me. She looked sad.

"See you downstairs Bella." Rose smiled before walking out the door. Everybody else smiled faintly before following her. Krissie and Alice were the only ones who stayed behind.

"Are you alright, babe?" Krissie asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. I could have done without Danny ringing. But I'm fine." We walked out into the hallway and down the stairs.

Charlie was stood waiting there for me. He smiled when he saw me.

"Bella?"

I looked at Alice. "Hmm?"

"Krissie and I will go, you count to 30 and then follow. Okay?" Alice came up to me and smiled. "It's okay. Remember who's out there waiting for you."

"Uh-Huh." Edward was out there.

I walked closer to Charlie and linked my arm through his. He smiled at me.

"Don't let me fall Dad."

"I won't. You look beautiful Bells."

"Thanks." My voice broke.

Alice and Krissie both smiled at me before going through doors. I started counting to 30 in my head, like Alice had instructed.

I was actually about to do this. My heart was in my throat, and I felt like I might throw up at any minute. But I knew that I could do this. I wanted to do this. I wouldn't have agreed to this 6 months ago if I didn't want to do this.

Before I'd even got to 30 the doors opened, and Charlie started pulling me forwards. I was aware of music playing, but as soon as I saw Edward standing at the altar I didn't see anything else.

It seemed impossible that this moment was here, and that I was finally about to marry him.

I wasn't aware that I was crying until it was time to finally make this official. "I do." I managed to choke the words out.

Edward's eyes shined as he said the words as well. "I do."

As soon as we were declared husband and wife, Edward lent forward and kissed me, and it was the most perfect kiss ever.

We turned to face our family and friends, and I knew right in this moment I'd made the right decision all along.

This was the moment I'd been waiting for.

_Edward's POV: _

This was the moment I'd been waiting for.

**A/N: OME! The last chapter! I hope this lived up to expectations. I have to say I am very impressed with this. I was going to make it go on, but I thought it would be better to just end it. **

**Theres still the epilouge, which will be out in the next couple of days. I won't keep you all hanging for too long. I promise! :) **

**Do you know how nervous I was about writing this? I had to make this chapter epic, since it's the last actual chapter. :) I really really hope you all like it. **

**Please review! 340, baby! 10 more and we get my target for the story! **

**"Clickkkkkkkkkkk Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Please click on Cyril. He needs your reviews! **

**Review please! And I'll see you at the epilouge! :D Chow for now! :D **


	31. Epilogue

**Here it is. Enjoy. :) **

Epilogue: 

_Five years later_:

_Bella's POV: _

"Leo!" I called up the stairs.

He appeared at the top of the stairs, still in his pyjamas and looking very sleepy.

"Mom." He yawned hugely.

"Don't 'Mom' me, finish getting ready, we have to go soon."

He rolled his eyes, but turned around and headed back towards his bedroom.

I sighed, and turned round to waddle my way back to the kitchen. I say waddle, since I'm almost 6 months pregnant. It's already getting on my nerves, since I can hardly see my feet but I suppose twins probably does that to you. Yes, Twins.

If it wasn't for the fact that Edward was a twin, we would only be having one baby. I'm excited, obviously. It's just scary how hard it already is, and I'm no-where near the end yet.

"Morning Beautiful." Edward walked into the kitchen and smiled at me.

"Ugh."

He laughed. "That bad?"

"He was no-where near ready."

Leo was always a pain the mornings. He's going to turn into one of these teenagers that gets up with about 10 minutes to spare in the mornings. Leo is 8 now. It just doesn't seem real. He looks more and more like Danny every single day, but there's nothing I can do about that. He's going to be a heartbreaker when he's older, that's for sure.

Edward walked forward and kissed my forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you. Stop worrying."

"It's my job to worry." He smiled crookedly at me; even now it still makes my heart melt.

"You know there's a difference between worrying and going all Doctor on me don't you?" I smirked at him. "Aww. I'm sorry. I love it when you worry really." I smiled.

"Good. Because it's going to get worse." He smiled again, and then turned around, and started heading for the front door.

"Going already?" I hope my voice didn't sound as sad, as I thought it did.

I thought I heard Edward chuckle quietly, I wasn't sure though.

I followed and stood at the bottom of the stairs. I was all ready to go, but as usual I was waiting for Leo. I taught English in one of the local High Schools. We'd never moved back to Washington after College, since we'd all settled in here, and Leo was at school.

Edward walked forward and lent forward to kiss me.

"Ew! Mom! Dad! I do _not _want to see that!" Leo's voice came from the top of the stairs.

I pulled back from the kiss and turned round. "Don't look then." I grinned at him.

"Whatever, Mom." Leo ran down the stairs and walked past us.

"I'll see you later." Edward smiled weakly at me.

"I love you." I reached up and kissed him again.

"I love you too." He smiled crookedly at me again, and then bent down to kiss my stomach.

I smiled.

"Bye Leo!" Edward called out as he stood by the open front door.

"Bye Dad!" Leo ran down the hall and stopped by Edward who ruffled his hair. Edward smiled once more before walking out the door.

I sighed and turned towards Leo. "Ready?"

"Yep." He grinned at me.

"Come on then." I smiled at Leo and then followed him out the front door to the car.

I was happier than I'd ever been. I had an amazing husband, a gorgeous son, and two more children on the way. Life couldn't be any better, than it was right now.

**The End.**

**A/N: Right, that's it everybody. A 'Not-So' New Beginning has ended. :) **

**If you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it then Thank You. :) **

**I could carry it on, but to be honest there isn't any point. Edward and Bella are together and happy and Leo is cuter than ever. :) **

**I want to thank each and everyone of my readers, for all the support you have given me through this and 'A New Beginning', both of these would be no-where without any of you. So Thank you! :D **

**348, baby! :D That's more reviews than I could ever imagine! Thank you! To everybody that reviews my story every chapter! (You know who you are!) And to everybody that has ever reviewed! :D You are all stars! **

**So, click Cyril for the last time, and give me that last little bit of review love! "Clickkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" *Smiles* "Please?" **

**Peace out! :) Thats-So-Alex & Cyril :) xoxoxoxoxoxox. **


	32. Author's Note

**Hey everybody! :D**

**See, I've deleted all of the old Author's Notes. I thought it was getting unnecessarily clogged up with them.**

**So, this is just to let you know two things.**

**First: There is a new One-Shot up that companions this and 'A New Beginning' it's called 'Eternity' and is up on my profile. :D It's so celebrate my One Year anniversary on Fan Fiction today and the year of 'A New Beginning' being published on April 7th.**

**Second: I wanna thank everybody that voted at the 'Best stories of 2009' on the 'two sides of Twilight forum' because 'Healing' won ****Best New Moon Story! ****I'm so happy! :D It's so great, so thank you to everybody!**

**Go and check out the new one-shot, I'd love to know your thoughts.**

**Alex. xo.**


End file.
